Piratas do Caribe: Os pergaminhos de Hades
by Make My Wonderland
Summary: Cap Final Jack e Will partem em buscas de lendarios pergaminhos para achar a fonte da juventude..essa busca colocara em seu caminho uma bela mulher,q pode ser a soluçao e o problema de tudo!Q novos inimigos surgirao? WillxOC?
1. Aonde começa o novo mundo

**Bem gente, aqui começa mais uma história ..que promete não ser apenas mais uma...A maioria dos personagens vocês conhecem, e alguns outros vão conhecer...Entrementes, vamos rever nossos queridos Capitão Jack Sparrow e o fofo do Will Turner, e também a não tão querida Elizabeth que agora é Turner... bem, o resto é esperar e ler... Espero muito receber reviews e também espero que gostem...**

**Capítulo 1- Aonde começa o novo mundo**

Uma calmaria atingia os mares daquela região. Will sentia que cada segundo que passava no mar parecia-lhe uma eternidade. E de fato o era, já que era esta sua maldição. A eternidade. Atraente aos olhos mortais, mas depois que se obtém nunca se é tão repugnada. O desejo de ser mortal e envelhecer o invadia. Ainda lhe faltavam 5 longos anos para aportar, e assim reencontrar Lizzie e seus filhos, John e Kathleen. 25 anos no mar. 25 anos de semi-vida. Mas Will não estava sozinho no Flying Dutchman. Jack o acompanhava e tentava convencê-lo a ceder um objeto místico. O primeiro Pergaminho de Hades. O único tesouro que Will possuia. A lembrança de sua mãe.

Quando uma leve brisa fria perpasoou o navio, Will sentiu sua memóriavoltar no tempo, no dia da morte de sua mãe.

Uma moça, de uns 27 anos de idade, que estava claramente dando seus últimos suspiros de vida entregava à um pequeno garoto, moreno, de uns 10 anos, um pedaço de papel velho e gasto:

"Agora pegue-o Will... Cuide bem dele... Quando chegar a hora de ser útil, ele o será..."

O garotinho chorava debruçado na mãe.

"Por favor mamãe... Não me deixe..."

A mulher suspirou mais uma vez, e juntando todas as forças que lhe restavam conseguiu

dizer:

"Eu te amo"

E faleceu, nos braços do garoto, que se desesperara. Foi quando Will ouviu uma voz chamando-o a realidade.

"Senhor Turner... Ambos sabemos que você quer me entregar este pergaminho..."

"Se me disser para que serve"

"Já lhe disse William, já lhe disse... Me ajudará a entender este maldito mapa"

E dizendo isto puxou um mapa bem antigo. O mapa da Fonte da Juventude.

"Então, oque me diz? Terá companhia pela eternidade."

"Nada feito Jack.. Terá de pensar muito mais para conseguir o que quer.."

Jack parou como se medisse as palavras que iria pronunciar em seguida, já que a informação seria de fato valiosa. Por fim, ao ver que Will deu um muxoxo de impaciência e virara-lhe as costas, resolveu falar:

" E se estivéssemos falando de um certo selo, que poderia lhe quebrar esta terrível maldição...Você poderia estar em terra quando bem entendesse..."

Will ficou paralisado por alguns instantes. A informação batia lentamente em algum lugar de sua cabeça que relutava em aceitá-la. Sua alma e sua mente precisavam de algo no que acreditar, e auilo lhe era a coisa mais cabível. Era a solução do irresolvível.

Lentamente, Will foi virando-se e falou:

"Se de fato existir este tal ... selo, o que duvido muito, me ajude a encontrá-lo, e teremos feito negócio."

"Will, Will, Will... lhe ofereço algo muito mais precioso do que o que eu te peço. Deve comprometer-se, dando sua palavra de honra, que irá me ajudar a encontrar os outros 6 pergaminhos..."

"Certo.." - suspirou Will

"Certo não é prometo..."- insinuava Jack

Will inquietou-se.Revirou os olhos, castanhos, que no momento estavam reluzentes, como se algo brilhante estivesse a sua frente.

"Prometo"- disse finalmente.

Jack entregou-lhe uma bússola. A bússola dos desejos. Will estava receoso ao abri-la. Apontava para algum lugar ao norte.

Passou-se um dia até o fim da calmaria, o que os privou de partida imediata. Ao fim, puderam partia. Para onde? Para o pior lugar...

Há aproximadamente 5 anos, a região tornou-se governada por um tal Peter Jackson. Desde então, a falta de piratas no lugar se tornou notória. Pessoas envolvidas com pirataria ou eram mortas ou deportadas. Para onde? Tortuga!

Em Tortuga, os rumores corriam mais do que pena de ganso em vento forte. Ficou resolvido que o tal Peter, o impiedoso, armara tal guarda que a maioria dos piratas não conseguiriam chegar vivos ao local.

E Will se metera naquilo. Se fosse verdade porém, valeria a pena. Nasceria um novo Will. E para esse novo Will, nasceria um novo mundo.

Enquanto isto na Inglaterra, uma garota loira, de olhos muito azuis mantinha-se quieta em seu quarto, ou melhor, no quarto no qual fora deixada. Na mão direita um anel de noivado, que foi arrancado no instante em que foi fitado pelos olhos, de agua-marinha, como a agua do mar do caribe.

Helen, era esse seu nome. Uma mulher tão bela que tudo a sua volta parecia feio e desinteressante. Ao abaixar a cabeça loira, os cabelos desceram pela região do colo, deixando a mostra em sua nuca algo parecido com um sinal.E apesar de seu tédio atual, ela sentia, no fundo sabia, que algo grandioso e maravilhoso estava prestes a acontecer.. Algo que poderia mudar sua vida para sempre. Para bem ou para mal? Não importava, só imporatava que mudasse... Só importava que ela iria sair dali, não importava se viva ou morta ou as custas de quê. Assim era helen Dawson. Firme, alegre e decidida.

**Pois é gente, terminei o primeiro capítulo e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Entrementes a sra. Swam-Turner aparecerá mais para frente, assim como a família de Will... Bom, sei que ficou curtinho, mas vou tentar melhorar... Por favor, mandem reviews..Até a próxima, que creio que será em breve, provavelmente neste fim de semana.**


	2. Sobre mentiras e farsas

**Capítulo 2: Sobre mentiras e farsas**

A mente de Will parecia estar a mil por hora, e depois de pensar um pouco, ele concluiu que de fato ela estava. Ele sabia muito bem o que queria, o que deviae o que podia fazer, mas não lhe ocorria como. Como? Como ele enganaria Peter Jackson, o frio capitão dos olhos verde-esmeralda? Uma série de idéias lhe passou pela cabeça, mas nenhuma lhe pareceu suficientemente razoável.

"Jack, preciso que me ajude.."

"Admitiu então, não é garoto?"

"Vamos fazer assim... Você me ajuda, e eu te ajudo... A não ser que não queira mais o pergaminho..."

"Tá, tá, tá... Estou pensando garoto, estou pensando..."

Todas as artimanhas de Jack perpassavam a cabeça do mesmo. Esperando vir-lhe uma idéia qualquer(afinal ele era o capitão Jack Sparrow...), teve a mais absurda e todas. E por isso mesmo ela pareceu-lhe boa...

"Sr. Turner...Precisaremos deixar nosso navio na costa e..."

"Meu navio, você quer dizer..."

"Meros detalhes, companheiro, meros detalhes... Vamos de canoa até o litoral, por onde poderemos encontrar uma passagem pelos rios que levam ao centro e..."

Foi interrompido por Will.

"Jack, é seguro?"

"Bem, é querer demais..."

"É maluquice!!!"

"Caro Will, se não fosse não haveria chances de dar certo..."

"Caro Jack, você vai entar nos domínios de Peter Jackson!!!"

"Este é o seu problema garoto! Medo! Tudo lhe desanima! Não é a toa que o seu casamento vai de mal a pior...Afinal, Lizzie deve estar na falta de..."

Calou-se de súbito ao ver a expressão de Will. Misturava remorso e tristeza em um semblante contrafeito. O caminho que tomaram, o fizeram quietos. Parecia que Jack estava certo, pois por alguma sorte milagrosa ainda não haviam sido vistos. Mas Will preocupava-se com Jack. Qualquer um que o visse saberia que se tratava de um pirata.

"Jack, precisamos lhe arrumar uma roupa.."

"Mas para que arrumar??? Podemos tomar!!"

E o primeiro homem que apareceu na frente de Jack teve uma triste sina. Jack lhe deu uma forte pancada na cabeça, que fez com que o homem ficasse desacordado. Jack roubou-lhe os trajes. Will levou a mão a cabeça. De nada adiantara. Agora parecia um pirata vestido de oficial!

"Jack, não consegue andar como um homem direito pelo menos uma vez? Até a porta perceberia que você é um..."

"Cale a boca, William, e me siga..."

Will consentiu. Baixou a cabeça para a bússola. Indicava para o leste.

Naquele momento, Helen cometera seu primeiro ato desesperado. Prendera os cabelos cor de ouro em um coque alto, retirara a maquiagem. Pôs-se apenas de camisola. Enrolou alguns panos uns nos outros. Amarrou bem o espartilho por debaixo da camisola, popis sabia, sentiria falta dele depois. Jogou a corda de panos para fora da janela. Desceu por eles, a espada que enfeitava a parede sobre a lareira de seu quarto em sua boca. Encontrou um oficial. Ótimo - pensou ela. Matou-o friamente e tirou-lhe a roupa, trocando-se rapidamente. Pegou o cap do oficial e colocou-o para cobrir os cabelos. Tentava parecer um homem. Ao pereceber a mudança de rota da bússola, Will resolveu segui-la. Deu de cara com um rastro de sangue e corpos de oficiais inglese. O que quer que houvesse feito aquilo, era perigoso. Com cautela, Will lançou um olhar confuo para Jack, e eles adentraram a rasa enseada, mas tiveram uma pequena surpresa.

**Tchantchantchantchan... Que será que vai acontecer?bem, espere o próximo capítulo...Helen promete mudar a vida de Jack e Will para sempre...Agora, recebi 3, espero receber mais, mesmo assim, obrigada DarkSoffie, sua história está maravilhosa também!, e naum, a Helen num eh irma do Will; Roxanne Norris, jah havia lido uma fic sua e sta realmente boa...o Jack nun vai se apaixonar pela helen, mas promete sim rolar algo entre eles; Ieda, q bom q gostou, aqui vai maios um capitulo, o proximo sai amanha e vai matar a curiosidade de mta gente...Como já disse, parece que Helen vai mudar a vida de muitos, principalmente a de Will... Bom, no próximo capítulo eu acho que já vai dar para entender melhor...**


	3. Revelações

**Bem gente, este é o terceiro capítulo de Os Pergaminhos de Hades, espero que vocês gostem...espero também que ele seja esclarecedor de muitas dúvidas(na opnião de pessoas que já o leram foi)...**Mais uma vez agradeço todas as reviews, são elas que me motivam a continuar, e parabenizar a todos os escritores daqui...A qualidade do que vocês escrevem é incrível, de verdade..Não li todas as fics ainda, mas estou me esforçando(tenho dado uma zapeada nas fics em ingles,espanhol e frances).. Enfim, aqui vai o Cap, bom proveito!!!

Capítulo 3- Revelações

Will e Jack se mantiveram em estado de choque. Nunca na vida os dois viram tal cena. Uma criatura, com fiapos de cabelos loiros dourados, em questão de milésimos de segundos matara um oficial de alta patente. O curioso é que também era um oficial. O alto oficial que recebera o golpe desfaleceu no momento do mesmo. Will e Jack nunca viram um ser matar a um outro com tanta precisão. Ficaram simplesmente perplexos. Em um gesto rápido, Jack puxou Will. Passaram a seguir aquele que tanto os impressionara. Agora, ele estava caminhando em direção ao mar. Notou que estava sendo seguido e automaticamente desmbainhou a espada e cravou no lugar onde deveria estar o coração de Will.

Neste instande, Will pode notar-lhe a face, percorrendo cada detalhe do rosto do garoto, que era bastante afeminado. Seu rosto era perfeito e jovem. Tinha um ar de desafiador e intenso, mas aparência inocente. Ao fitar-lhe os olhos azuis como água-marinha, Will sentiu algo que não sentia há mais de 25 anos. Um misto de excitação, alegria e esperança ocorriam dentro de si, e o estômago parecia se revirar. Achara aquilo muito ilógico. Só sentira aquilo uma vez, e fora por Lizzie... Como acontecia isto agora com um... um garoto??? Will nunca tendeu a achar garotos bonitos, tampouco atraentes, mas aquele ser na sua frente o era. Se é que era de fato um garoto, pois parecia-lhe uma mulher.

Por baixo das roupas folgadas, não se notavam as belas curvas de mulher do corpo de Helen. Esta, sentia uma fusão de sentimentos dentro de si. Com remorso por ter morto tantos homens, sentiu-se pior por ter cravado a espada naquele, cujo rosto tanto chamou-lhe a sua atenção. Um rosto até comum, não inha nada de excepcional... Porém era excepcionalmente belo...Ah, essa era a palavra, belo. Não necessariamente

bonito, mas que transmita emoção. Um rosto de pura bondade. A garota estava lívida, pois depois de um tempo teve o infortúnio de perceber que o homem sequer havia sangrado.

Naquele instant, um forte vento bateu neles, provocando início de leves ondas na rasa enseada e o voo do cap que escondia a longa cabeleira dourada de Helen.

Ele a viu.

Como anjo...

Era linda, uma mulher... e linda...

Pare de pensar nisto Will!!!!-pensou consigo.

Os dois se encararam como se houvessem se conhecido de longas épocas, mesmo aquele sendo seu primeiro encontro. Will segurou-lhe o braço de modo a retirar a espada que ela cravara. Helen sentiu seu corpo todo fraquejar, uma sensação fervente corria-lhe da cabeça aos pés. Uma resposta ao toque do belo desconhecido.

"Bem sou Jack, Capitão Jack Sparrow...Mas é claro que já ouviu falar de mim..."

A voz de Jack não foi ouvida nem por Will nem por Helen, já que ambos pareciam estar em algum lugar situado fora da realidade. Após algum tempo, ela respondeu à pergunta de Jack, que rapidamente percebeu os olhares entre os 2. Até porque ela falava sem desgrudar os olhos do imortal:

"Na verdade sim..Peter oferece uma fortuna por tê-lo morto"

"Peter..Jackson???"-questionou Jack, apreensivo.

"Sim.."

"Como o conhece?"

"É meu estimado noivo..."-dizia ela com deboche

"Deixe me adivinhar..Ofereceu uma fortuna por você?"

"Não sei que tipo de mulher pensa que sou, Sparrow..."

"Penso que seja do tipo das belas mulheres..."

Helen corou com o elogio, mas não se deixou notar:

"OK, agora se não quer ter a mesma sina daqueles oficiais, me deixe passar..."

"Deve ter visto que não arrancou nenhuma gota de sangue de nosso querido Will senhorita...?

Helen parou. Que sobrenome lhe daria? O do pai? Senhor Dawson? Mas ela o odiara tanto..Deixara a mãe partir, entregara-a a Peter..Lhe parecia conveniente o sobrenome Jones, já que era o nome do homem que a mãe amara..Mesmo que quando ele tivesse morrido, a jovem de 18 anos ainda não houvesse nascido sequer, nem sido concebida. Mas o pai era Dawson, Henry Dawson...

"Senhorita Helen Dawson, prazer.."

Jack sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Deixemos o prazer para mais tarde, a noite..Ah, claro senhorita, deve saber de duas coisas: Um, eu sou o capitão aqui..2: O Turner é eunuco..."

Helen sorriu mas Will estava visivelmente furioso:

"Corrigindo, o Turner é o capitão, e o Turner não é eunuco..."

Helen deu de ombros e olhou Will. Diabos de rapaz atraente-pensou-Apesar que Jack também o é... Os três se dirigiram até a canoa, que os conduzia até o Flying dutchman. Aquele era o barco do homem que ela queria como pai, do homem que a mãe amara..

"Onde está Davy Jones?"-educadamente Helen questionou.

"Provavelmente no inferno..."-divertiu-se Jack...

Mas Will percebera o tanto quanto a piada fora imprópria.Não tirava os olhos da moça, o que lhe facilitou a percepção.

"Senhorita Dawson, você está bem?"

"Sim, estou...Mas, Jones era amaldiçoado não? Então como assim... morreu? A não ser que..."

Helen podia ter muitos defeitos, mas burrice não estava naquela extensa lista. Logo ela ligou os fatos. O barco era de Will...Will era imortal...Will matara Davy Jones... Mas ela queria ouvir aquilo da boca do assassino.

"A não ser que?"-questionou Will

"Will, por que quando te golpeei você sequer sangrou? Foi um golpe certeiro, tenho absoluta certeza..."

"Bem.."

Will começou a procurar as palavras para explicar o acontecido a garota. Foi imterrompido.

"Will, pode falar a verdade! Eu sei que você matou Davy Jones!!"

"Sim matei. Mas porque tanto interesse?"

"Porque ele era meu pai."

Will congelara subitamente.

"Desculpe..."

Mas Helen ignorava o pedido de desculpas do desconhecido. Levantou-se muito decidida a sair do barco quando foi impedida por Jack:

"Aonde pensa que vai mocinha? Precisamos de um favor seu!"

"E o que eu ganho em troca?"- berrava a garota.

"Liberdade!"

"E o que VOCÊ sabe sobre liberdade? E sobre mim?"

"Temos liberdade no mar minha cara..exatamente como você busca.."

Helen calou-se. Baixou a cabeça, que novamente deixou a marca em sua nuca a mostra. O que os dois piratas tanto procuravam. O selo de Calypso.

"O que você quer?"-perguntou a loira com a voz fraca.

"O selo de Calypso..."

"Eu sei onde está..."

"Decerto que sim...Nós sabemos..."

"Mas não sei como usar..."

"Pelo menos já temos um passo dado..."

**Terminou mais um capítulo e eu espero que tenha matado um pouco da curiosidade de vocês...mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews...Em breve, nosso querido Jack vai entrar em ação, assim como o emido Peter Jackson...ë só esperar para ver.**


	4. Nights like a childrem, savy?

**Capítulo 4: Nights like a childrem, savy?**

Na Inglaterra, a cólera de Peter Jackson era insuportável. Ficou furioso com tudo e com todos ao descobrir a fuga de Helen. Em sua sala, com Duity, seu amigo, Peter esbravejava o que sentia e estava entalado em sua garganta:

"Quero, ou melhor, exijo saber que parte dessa maldição de segurança falhou!"

"Na verdade ela matou todos os oficiais que se puseram no caminho dela..."

"Como, em que circunstâncias, homens treinados, oficiais ingleses podem ser mortos de forma tão banal por uma menininha prepotente e arrogante?!"

"Talvez sua menininha prepotente e arrogante seja muito bem treinada...Você a conhece Pete, você mesmo ensinou-a a lutar lembra? Luta mais do que todos os homens que já admitimos na marinha e na guarda oficial...Agora, me diga, por que a mantém presa se não a ama?"

Os olhos verde-esmeralda de Peter faiscaram tamanha era sua fúria. Seu rosto perfeito e inigualavelmente belo, tãpo próprio de um bom moço não condizia em nada com suas atitudes.

"Quem lhe disse que não a amo?Amo de meu jeito.."

"Não, você a deseja.."

"Que seja, tudo é a mesma coisa.."

"É essa a idéia que você tem de amor?"

"Amor é para mulheres e fracos. Homens desejam."

Peter levou as mãos para a testa suada e retirou os cabelos castanho-claros que a encobriam. Por fim, falou com uma voz falsamente calma:

"Mande os melhores guardas com cães, os melhores rastreadores..Eu a quero em meu gabinete em no máximo duas horas..."

Duity assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala de Peter. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou, uma expressão temerosa na face. Peter levantou-se e começou:

"Já a encontraram?"

"É, bem..na verdade não, Pete...é que.. Bem, ela pertiu..partiu.."

"Para onde?"

"Segundo testemunhas para o mar."

Peter puxou a cadeira mais próxima para sentar-se. Baixou a cabeça e apoiou-a em suas mãos. Como, em que circunstâncias uma menininha como Helen poderia ter conseguido armar uma fuga daquelas? As histórias de piratas que Peter escutava falavam de fugas inimagináveis e impossíveis. E sempre, sempre tinham dedo de um mesmo homem.

O lendário Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Teria sido este o caso?

"Não importa como, nem onde, quero quatro navios de elite partindo agora em busca de Helen..."

"Mas, Peter, a guarda vai ficar comprometida.."

"Que se dane a guarda! Entendeu? Que se dane!"

"Estaremos prontos amanhã.."

"Não quero amanhã..quero hoje! É uma ordem!"

"Mas já vai anoitecer.."

Peter se fez impaciente.

"Duity, não importa!"

Enquanto isto, no Flying Dutchman, Helen e Jack estrapolaram na dose de rum, e estavam na cabine do mesmo, trancados, tendo uma conversa pontuada por soluços. Em meio a mesma, Helen pode notar o semblante de desejo de Jack, que no momento coincidia com o dela própria.

Num estado embriagado e fora de si, Helen sentiu seu corpo sendo atraído pelo de Jack. Este, percebendo o momentode confusão aproximou-se de seu rosto, retirando os cabelos loiros e beijando seus lábios em um rápido movimento. Com maestria, Jack puxou os cordões do espartilho de Helen, que caíra de imediato, enquanto procurava se despir de forma igualmente rápida. O beijo deles era vigoroso e transbordava desejo. Jack dera um sorriso malicioso enquanto mordiscava a orelha de Helen, que parecia inerte em seus braços. Deslizou os dedos suavemente pelo corpo de Helen, com a perícia de um pintor, e a garota sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem.

Ao final de tudo, Helen olhava de si para Jack e o sangue entre as pernas, recobrando o estado de consciência. Era uma menina até aquele instante. Agora já era uma mulher. Uma onda de arrependimento tomava conta de si, até que Jack correu-lhe as costas com lábios quentes.

**Fim de mais um capítulo e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e não me matem. Bem, a que chegou mais perto da verdade foi Roxanne Noris, eh, eles tem tudo para ser um triangulo(ou quadrado) amoroso...De repente mais para frente a conta aumente...essa foi a estréia de Peter, e ele é assim mesmo, mimado..Fazer o quê não é? Não é a toa que Helen não o suportou...Juro que mais para frente a Lizzie vai aparecer...Promessa é dívida, não somente ela mas também os 2 filhos de Will...Agora, reviews: Roxanne Norris, como já disse vc chegou bem perto dos fatos reais..alias, jah está add no msn, qnd puder e qnd meu pc resolver pegar eu entro..;Mah Fernandes, que bom q tenha gostado, juro q vou tentar encontrar alguem para Jack, mas acho que ele prefere as pequenas aventuras...quanto a helen e will, sim, eles sao o casal principal e oplano é que eles fiquem juntos...; Ieda, como jah disse a Julia e o Will lavam a minha alma, assim como a Helen, que é meio q uma idealização da "mulher mais bela do mundo", ou seja, helen de tróia... Novamente, obrigada pelas reviews e ateh a próxima, q creio q serah terça ou quinta feira...Bjks, e bom FDS!!!**


	5. Direção Norte

**Capítulo 5- Direção Norte**

Ao amanhecer, Helen levantou-se em passos curtos e calmos, e andou até um armário da cabine de Jack, onde ainda se encontrava. Abriu-o e constatou que, apesar de ser um armário de um homem, havia um grande quantidade de peças femininas ali dentro, que na opnião da loira deviam ser espécies de souvenires. Buscou um vestido simples, ajustou o espartilho e recobrou-se. Dirigiu-se a popa do navio, onde enroscou-se muito quieta. Ao acordar, Jack notou que Helen não estava a seu lado. Com um sorriso debochado e malicioso, demonstrou saber o que aquilo queria dizer. Decidiu não ir atrás dela.

Enquanto isto, na enseada inglesa, Peter estav com uma fúria insuperável. Parecia que até os deuses estavam contra ele, já que não soprava uma brisa sequer. A frota estava encalhada.

" Deixe os capitães de sobreaviso..No primeiro sinal de vento, partiremos..."

"sim senhor!"

Ao ouvir o soldado assentir, dirigiu-se a sua cabine no seu navio. Era um bom navio, conhecido entre muitos como um dos melhores, apenas inferior ao lendário Pérola Negra. Hades. O Hades era o mais potente de todos os navios oficiais da marinha. Abriu a porta da cabine, e localizou logo a cama, arrumada com os lençóis de seda, destacada no amplo cômodo. Deitou-se na cama, e pôs-se a pensar-É amorzinho...Você vai pagar muito, muito caro por isso...

Foi interrompido pela voz de Duity:

"Estamos prontos para partir...às suas ordens..."

"Já!"

Duity ia saindo quando um rapaz de uns 15 anos foi tazido por um oficial até a cabine.Falava com a voz trêmula:

"Eu a vi senhor..a moça bonita.."

Peter levantou-se, um pouco mais animado.

"Sim, fale!"

"Quando estava voltando da pescaria, vi-a dentro de um navio..que parecia assombrado.. teria gosto em matar Sparrow.

"Sim, e dentro dele, havia o Capitão.."

"Jack Sparrow...-entonou Peter- Seguiram em que direção?"

"Para o norte senhor..."

"Obrigado, pegue sua recompensa com o oficial Smith, sim?"

O garoto saiu correndo.Duity sorriu para Peter:

" E então?"

"Ouviu o garoto não? Seguir para o norte, a toda potência!"

Peter trancou-se qundo Duity saiu.Sacou sua espada e dedicou-se a apreciá-la. Sentia o corte, o punho cravejado de dimantes e um minúsculo P, feito em rubis. Na lâmina, algo estava gravado.

Hades.

Peter observou-o, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos. Planejando dua vingança.

Eneuanto isto, no Flying Dutchman, Helen estava a observar o crepúsculo. Pensava em Jack. Pensava em Peter. Pensava em Will. Em Will? Sim, devia sentir ódio daquele, daquele...daquele ratinho insolente, que, embora ela não soubesse, tinha feito apenas um favor a humanidade ao matar Jones. Jack em sua cabine, já resolvera como passaria a noite. E seria ao lado de uma bela mulher.Subiu ao convés e andou até Helen:

"Querida.."

"Jack, eu preferia não falar nada..."

"Por que?"

"Foi tudo um erro..."

"Amor...pena saber que você cometerá outro esta noite.

**No próximo capítulo:**

"Pensem em alguma coisa, rápido, ou então vamos afundar em pouco tempo.."

"Esse navio não afunda srta..."

"Sim, mas as balas de canhões matam se nos atingirem...Só porque VOCÊ  é o SR. IMORTAL não significa que se a gente tomar uma bala de canhão na cabeça não vá morrer!"

**Fim de mais um capítulo...Antes de mais nada venho esclarecer que a Helen é fraca para bebidas...Então ela acaba fazendo algumas besteiras...E aí, que tal Jack e Helen? Esses dois ainda vão dar trabalho...espero que tenham gostado do caps!!!!**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Ieda: que bom que tenha gostado da fic, Helen foi criaa para o Will sabe, desde que comecei, delineando os personagens, criei ela para o Will amá-la...**

**Mah Fernandes:**** o jack merecia continuar com seu jeito cafageste, mas que dá mais em cima entendeu? ai.gosto tanto dele livre, leve e solto..mas quem sabe mais para frente neh?**

**Roxanne Norris:**** bom, Peter foi o segundo personagem a ser criado, e com ele é bem mais difícil de trabalhar.ele tem meio que confusões dentro de si, então o emocional dele é bem complexo, ainda mais lá pra frente...O quadrado ainda tá quadrado mas mais para frente talvez mude de polígono...XD**

**Bjs para todos, e até o próximo cap.**


	6. Causa e efeito

**Capítulo 6- Causa e efeito**

No dia seguinte, Helen foi acordada por um sentimento gélido em seu coração, como se algo grandioso e muito, muito ruim estivesse para acontecer. Jack já não estava ao seu lado. Vestiu-se rapidamente e subiu ao convés. Um vento forte chicoteou seus cabelos enquanto observava Will. A neblina era densa. Will ia se virando quando viu Jack arregalar os olhos para o horizonte. Quatro navios da marinha inglesa vinham atacá-los. Peter, fora de porto em porto pegando informações sobre o tal navio, que navegava calmamente, enquanto o Hades praticamente voava. Os quatro navios cercaram o Flying Dutchman, que tinha um Jack exasperado, um Will perdido e uma Helen congelada. Os navios começaram a atirar. A tripulação corria de um lado para o outro, um tanto perdida. Helen olhava de Will para Jack, mas os dois pareciam não conseguir arranjar nenhuma solução.

"Pensem em alguma coisa rápido, vamos...Ou então vamos afundar em pouco tempo..."

"Esse navio não afunda senhorita,..." esbravejou Will

"Sim, mas as balas de canhões matam se nos atingirem...Só porque VOCÊ é o SENHOR IMORTAL, não significa que se a gente tomar uma bala de canhão na cabeça não iremos morrer!"

"Tem outra solução Srta. Dona-da-razão?" –Will berrava. Os dois pareciam em pé de guerra.

Helen olhou para o céu. De fato, não havia jeito algum de não tomar bala...Mas pelo menos podiam atacar...

"Abaixe a âncora, vire tudo a bombordo e depois solte o leme!" berrou ela

"Isso é doideira!" retrucou Will, em voz muito alta

"Se não fosse não daria certo.."

E sorriu para Jack, que assentiu e foi para o leme:

"Vamos seus cães sarnentos, disparem os canhões!"

Os canhões triplos do Flying Dutchman tinham a sua classe. Três dos quatro navios começaram a ser afetados, e não demoraria muito estariam no fundo do mar. Mas o Hades estava intacto. Sua tripulação invadira o Dutchman agora. O duelo de espadas se seguia. Todos lutavam bravamente. Mas quando Will olhou para os lados, viu dois homens vindo em sua direção. Não pode deixar de Ter uma solução à la Jack. Quando os dois estavam bem perto, Will simplesmente saiu do caminho e deixou que eles se matassem. Mas nem todos podiam se dar ao luxo de fazer o mesmo. Jack lutava com sua mesma classe de sempre, com um belo sorriso no rosto. Helen por sua vez já tinha uma expressão séria e intensa no rosto.

Atraente.

Forte como Will nunca vira uma mulher ser.

Seus golpes eram perfeitos.

Will parou um pouco como se houvesse congelado o tempo à sua volta. Observou Helen. Cada homem que ela matava rendia um belo espetáculo. Não demorava mais do que milésimos de segundos para que o oponente caísse sem vida. Peter pode perceber o prelúdio de derrota e chamou seus homens de volta, não sem antes chegar perto de Helen e falar:

"Helen querida...Não alegre-se tão rapidamente.. Você ganhou a batalha, mas não a guerra.. Você sabe que não pode se esconder de mim..."

Helen tirou a espada para matá-lo, mas Peter era demasiado ágil. Segurou-lhe os pulsos, desferiu-lhe um tapa no rosto e beijou-lhe, e em milésimos de segundos pendurara-se em uma corda e voltara ao Hades. Helen estava paralisada.

Uma noite chuvosa veio em sua cabeça, e um garoto moreno de olhos verde-esmeralda que ela conhecia tanto ajudava uma assustada menininha de olhos azuis como pedras preciosas a se levantar.

Helen foi chamada a realidade por um brado de vitória. Ela sabia que a próxima, porém, seria muito pior. Sentia seu rosto queimando no local do tapa, e os lábios ardendo pelo beijo.

Will em um canto perdia-se em seus pensamentos. A imagem de uma bela loira, de olhos azuis brilhantes como pedras preciosas não saía de sua cabeça. A beleza e o espírito dele o extasiavam. Em sua cabeça havia uma fusão de sentimentos. Claramente percebia um destacado entre os outros. Estava clara e perdidamente apaixonado por Helen. Estava decidido à falar isto para ela.

Helen, fechada em sua cabine estava mais confusa do que nunca. As noites com Jack. O tapa e o beijo de Peter. O rosto de Will. Por mais que lutasse não conseguia entender o porquê daquele rosto em seus pensamentos. Seu ódio por ele parecia se dissipar rapidamente, como sangue na água do mar. Surgia uma sensação, um sentimento diferente...

Ao fim do dia, Will preparou-se para conversar com Helen, a conversa mais difícil de sua existência. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cabine dela. Ao chegar lá porém, teve uma pequena surpresa. Will não esperava ver sua doce e amada Helen na cama com Jack. Petrificou-se com a mão na maçaneta. A cena era tão chocante que fez sua face corar furiosamente. Não de vergonha. Mas de...raiva, talvez. Sem fazer barulhos, voltou à própria cabine, onde deitou-se na cama. Sentiu uma única lágrima descer-lhe o rosto. Sentia ódio, pesar e desilusão.

Pesar por desejar Ter traído Elizabeth.

Desilusão por não tê-lo feito.

Ódio por não tê-lo feito por culpa de Jack.

No dia que se seguiu, Helen decidiu por acabar o seu relacionamento, por assim dizer, com Jack. Não é que não gostasse das noites que tivera com ele, mas estava confusa demais e sabia apenas que não o amava. Pensava em Will. Pensava nele muito mais do que gostaria...

A tarde deu lugar a noite, e quando Helen entrou na cabine de Jack, não teve chance alguma de falar nada. Beijou-a e começou a despir não somente a si próprio como também a ela. Helen no entanto paralisou Jack e com um gesto mudo indicou que não dormiriam juntos aquela noite e mais nenhuma. Jack com demasiado agilidade puxou-a para perto de si. Enfim, Helen resistiu. A jovem levantou-se de um único movimento, como se o fizesse rápido para não se arrepender. Vestiu-se calma e lentamente. Recobrou-se e subiu ao convés. Sentiu falta de Will ali, observando as estrelas com aquele ar sonhador que..que no mínimo a deixava encantada.

**No próximo capítulo:**

"Preciso te dizer algo..." -começou Will com a voz baixa

"Quê?" - perguntou ela, a voz fraca

"Eu..eu gosto de você..."

"..."

"Eu te amo."

**Mais um capítulo chegou ao fim e as coisas estão começando a ficar melhores e mais quentes. Entrementes, a Pamella já está dando os ataquezinhos de histeria dela por causa das pequenas alterações... Mais para frente eu prometo mostrar a Lizzie, eu não esqueci!!! Não somente ela como os 2 filhotes: John e Kathleen...Espero que gostem mesmo Ok? Bjos e até a próxima ok? Bye!**


	7. Ousadia

**Capítulo 7: Ousadia**

Na manhã seguinte, Helen sentiu falta de Will ali novamente. O capitão subia ao convés raramente, e na maioria das vezes, ela sequer o via. Ela não sabia o que houvera e sentia seu coração batendo cada vez mais apertado.

Algumas horas mais tarde, porém, Will e Jack conversavam formalmente. Jack, que de besta não tinha nada, tratou de perceber as intenções do rapaz para com a que até ontem havia sido sua garota. Tratou logo de debochar:

"Creio que é bom descobrirmos logo como acabar com sua maldição...Deve estar necessitado de companhia feminina..O mesmo não se aplica a mim."

Will baixou os olhos. Sua vontade no momento era voar no pescoço de Jack e infringir-lhe o máximo possível de dor que pudesse causar. Recobrando-se, levantou a cabeça e disse:

"Jack, tem alguma noção de onde estejam os outros seis pergaminhos?"

"Desconfio que sim... pelo menos três deles..."

"Onde?"

"Com nosso querido, amado, louvado e estimado... Peter Jackson..."

"Quê?! Pretende mesmo pega-los?"

"Quem? Eu?! Não!!!"

"Então quem?"

"Helen..."

"Seria o mesmo que entregá-la a Peter!"

"Creio que ela sabe se defender e...Ei! Pêra aí, porque todo este repentino interesse pela minha garota?"

"Sua garota..sua garota, Jack? Ai pelo amor de Deus! Você deve tanto a tantos que nem as cuecas pode falar que são suas! "

"Que seja, que seja... ela irá, quando for a hora..."

Will calou-se. Jack era um idiota. Entregaria Helen de bandeja a Peter.

O dia se seguiu como de costume, e Will esperou o anoitecer para falar com Helen. Encheu-se de coragem. Respirou fundo e caminhou até ela, que estava na proa do navio.

"Uma bela noite, não?"

"É sim... estava olhando as estrelas e ... pensando em você- ela corou- Por que não apareceu mais, nem sequer falou comigo..."

"Bem, você não falava comigo lembra? E estava pensando na vida..."

"Ah..."

"Helen?"

"Sim?"

"Preciso te dizer algo..."

"Que?"

"Estou sentindo algo muito forte por você..."

Helen puxou o ar e prendeu a respiração, enquanto Will procurava as palavras mais adequadas para dizer o que estava sentindo.

"Eu te amo."

Helen parou um instante. As duvidas ainda inundavam sua mente, e mesmo que gostasse dele, ainda não tinha certeza de que era o suficiente para confirmar sua afirmação.

"Desculpe-me Will...Mas não posso te corresponder..."

Naquele momento, Will estava prestes a desabar. Porém, quando fitou aqueles olhos azuis, pode perceber a grande mentira que ela estava falando. Não resistiu. De súbito, Will tocou-lhe os lábios com um beijo longo, suave e profundo. No instante seguinte, entretanto, Helen lhe dera um tapa na cara e saíra correndo, para a outra parte do convés. O beijo de Will não saia de sua mente, e seu coração já parecia pequeno para tantas confusões.

Logo, Will chegou-lhe perto novamente, no que foi de imediato repelido. Sem protestar, ele foi embora.

Jack desfrutou da ausência de Helen na cabine dela. Já que não estava na cama, onde particularmente ele preferia que ela estivesse, o mesmo fato resolveu também.

Encontrou uma antiga carta endereçada a Helen, enviada por Calypso. Falava sobre o tal selo:

_A maldição só é curada quando se está ao lado daquele que possui o selo. O beijo é o inicio. O amor é a consumação. _

Aquele trecho já fora mais do que suficiente. Apreensivo, Jack resolveu correr e contar para Will:

"Meu caro, o Caribe o aguarda..."

"Que quer dizer com isto?"

"Sua maldição acabou, ora.."

"E como posso saber disto?"

"Meu caro, eu sei..."

Will ia abrir a boca para falar mas calou-se ao observar a tentadora presença de Helen. Vestida de trajes masculinos, hoje com demasiado calor, usava somente uma velha blusa de Jack, que lhe caia pela metade das coxas douradas e bem torneadas. O espartilho sobre ela, bem marcado. Outrora Will pensava tê-la visto bela. Hoje, estava magnífica. Jack deu um sorrisinho malicioso ao constatar a presença de sua blusa:

"Esperava-mos por você..."

'Pra que?"

"Precisamos que faça uma visita aPeter para buscar certos pergaminhos..."

"De que se tratam?"

"De receitas... Cuide de sua vida..."

"Ótimo! Cuido de minha vida e você busca os tais pergaminhos..."

Jack calou-se, e com um gesto impaciente levou a mão a testa, para então explicar brevemente sobre os pergaminhos. Por fim, Helen concordou em ir busca-los, e ele sabia que ela ficaria bem, afinal, era a pessoa que melhor dominava uma espada em punho.

Chegaram então aos domínios do sul inglês. Deixaram o navio não muito longe da costa, para que Helen pudesse fugir rápido. Estava novamente trajada como um oficial. Caminhou sorrateiramente até a mansão e entrou sem maiores problemas. Entrou no quarto de Peter, na torre mais alta, abriu o cofre e retirou o pedaço de pergaminho que ali encontrou. Guardou o papel consigo. Mas algo inesperado aconteceu.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"Você está bem? Pensei que..'

Mas Helen não lhe deu resposta. Como um impulso atirou-se nos braços de Will.

**Fim de mais um capitulo. Obrigada a Roxanne Norris pela review, e em breve a Lizzie aparecerá. Eu prometi, eu cumprirei... que será a coisa inesperada? Pois é...mal eu sei...o romance começa a empestiar o ar com su perfume, mas não sei eu por quanto tempo...hehe..bjs e ateh a próxima...**


	8. Sustos e recompensas

Capítulo 8- Sustos e Recompensas 

Helen ficou pálida ao contemplar a imagem à sua frente. Peter acabara de fechar a porta à chave, com um sorriso malicioso e uma expressão um tanto maliciosa que até agoira ela desconhecia nos homens. Ele tratou de despir-se rapidamente e em um único movimento brusco agarrou Helen, que estava paralisada. Arrancou o uniforme de oficial ao qual ela já estava habituada. Agora a loira estava apenas com uma grande e folgada blusa. E a resposta à esse gesto brusco de Peter veio de imediato: Helen dera uma joelhada em suas partes baixas, e voltou a seu estado inerte, enquanto Peter, um tanto contorcido vinha em sua direção. Entre os dois, haveria um ou dois metros talvez três. A saída mais próxima era uma janela, à 50 metros de altura acima do mar que batia violentamente nas rochas. Helen parou e sentiu seu corpo começar a fraquejar. Seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar e ela fazia um tremendo esforço para não começar a chorar como uma criança perdida. _Será que os homens só sabem usar as mulheres?_ A garota caminhava lentamente para trás até sentir suas costas baterem no batente da janela. Peter chegou perto dela e beijou-a violentamente. Sem pensar muito ela o empurrou. Seu corpo automaticamente bambeou para trás. Seria ela tola o suficiente para testar a própria vida? Mas sabia, se continuasse li, Peter claramente a forçaria a algo. Não se demorou muito mais. Debruçou-se na janela, subiu no batente e deixou-se cair. Não demorou tanto, sentiu a água do mar batendo violentamente em seu corpo. Seria aquilo morrer? Então porque começara a sentir falta de oxigênio? Viu o Flying Dutchman e sentiu seu coração disparar. Nadou fracamente até ele, onde Jack puxou-a . Estava com uma expressão até despreocupada. Will porém estava lívido:

"Você está bem? Pensei que..."

Mas Helen não lhe deu resposta alguma. Como em um impulso atirou-se nos braços de Will e abraçou-o intensamente. Ele por sua vez, ainda surpreso com a atitude dela reuniu a pouca voz que tinha agora para falar tão baixo que parecia sussurrar:

"Pensei que tivesse morrido.."

Jack fitava-os com uma expressão de incredulidade. Que quer que dissessem, podiam até negar, podiam desmentir ou fazer o que quisessem, mas Jack sabia, podia reconhecer o sentimento que havia ali. Vira como o afeto entre os dois surgira, crescera e tomara proporções agora no mínimo perigosas, para não dizer desastrosas. Ao perceber o olhar do pirata, Helen afastou-se de Will como quem levara um choque. Sem dizer nada, retirou-se para sua cabine.

Peter em sua mansão recusava-se a acreditar no que vira. Helen estava morta, e ele não sabia o que fazer ou o que achar sobre isso. Era difícil distinguir o que sentia, e mais difícil ainda era tentar se convencer de que não sentia nada.

Ao anoitecer, Helen e Will dirigiram-se até a popa do navio sem estarem acompanhados. O coração da loira batia cada vez mais acelerado, a cada passo que ela dava, e o estômago de Will se revirava a medida que o pensamento acelerava e os neurônios transmitiam cada mínima sensação até seu cérebro. Sentaram-se à borda e observavam debruçados a água do mar sob eles, que no momento refletia a luz da lua. Ambos não sabiam ao certo, mas podiam sentir seus sentimentos compassados:

**Pensamentos de Will:**

_Se ela soubesse de verdade o quanto..o quanto estou sentindo por ela...Deve achar que é uma brincadeira ou apenas uma confusão. Eu preciso, preciso dizer que te amo, Helen, e fazer você entender isso..._

**Pensamentos de Helen:**

_O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que isso? Uma hora eu o odeio e agora..Agora não consigo entender mais o que se passa... Será isso? Será isso o que tantos declaram como amor?_

_Te ganhar ou perder sem engano._

Helen foi a primeira a se levantar. Mas Will, que igualara seu movimento ao dela acabara atrapalhando-a . Enfim, caíram os dois no mar. Helen sentiu seu corpo fraco depois de Ter se atirado da janela e sentiu que estava começando a se afogar. Will nadou em sua direção e sem pensar em nada ela o abraçou. No mesmo momento, Will colou seus lábios nos dela , suas línguas em movimento. O beijo que se seguia era quente, mas puro. Transbordava amor (e diga-se de passagem, água) para todos os lados. Helen sentiu que agora parara de fingir seus sentimentos. Sabia que seu coração era de Will. O momento de seu beijo foi passado em minutos, ou talvez horas, ou talvez o que teriam sido várias noites estreladas. Ela não sabia ao certo, muito menos ele. Ao fim, Will abriu o sorriso mais bonito que poderia dar, um sorriso que nunca dera antes. Helen tentou retribuir-lhe o mesmo sorriso, mas era algo tão...tão próprio dele que ela sabia que não conseguiria. Logo Will arranjou um jeito de subirem a bordo, pelas escotilhas. Ao entrarem, ele teve a impressão que o resto de noite seria longa:

"Vamos para minha cabine, então?"

Helen apenas sorriu.

"Desculpe Will, mas..ainda é muito cedo para isso... boa noite, agora tenho de ir me deitar...

Will agarrou Helen pela cintura e lhe deu outro beijo, na esperança de que talvez ela mudasse de idéia:

" Boa noite Will!!! Agora vou me deitar, OK? E sozinha!

Will lhe deu um sorriso um tanto desapontado mas deixou que ela partisse. Foi caminhando pelos corredores do navio. Uma onda de desconforto o invadiu subitamente. Lizzie o esperava. Ele a traiu...e o pior de tudo era que gostou. Gostou muito de tê-lo feito.

**No próximo capítulo:**

**N/a:**O caps num tem mta fala, eu gostaria até de colocar, mas num teria mto sentido.

Will viu o piano e começou a tocar, para afastar os pensamentos libidinosos. Sem perceber, a música começava a enfeitiçar Helen, que ia despindo-se lentamente.

**Bem gente, aqui termina mais um caps... Gente eu juro,tenham paciência, a Elizabeth vai aparecer, mesmo que eu odeie ela e odeie ter de fazer isso!!! Agora, as reviews: Ieda, Roxanne Norris, Mah Fernandes, Taty Black e Druckgeister: Muito obrigada pelos comentários, que bom q vcs tenham gostado... Também axo mto fofo Will e Helen, apesar de amar o Jack..então tive de incluir ele nesse romance..ahuauahauuaha Eu me esforço para tentar manter o bom humor dele, e espero estar conseguindo. O próximo caps é um dos meus favoritos, e quem torce por Will e Helen também vai gostar..**

**Por enquanto é só...Até a próxima, cuidem-se e beijos!!**


	9. Acordes

**Breve aviso: Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swamn, Calypso, Davy Jones, o Pérola Negra e o Flying Dutchman têm seus direitos reservados e infelizmente não me pertencem. Quanto à Helen Dawson, John Turner, Kathleen Turner, Peter Jackson, Paul, Annaliese James, Duity, Dean, Hitchie e Jesse, estes sim me pertencem, e peço que não usem eles sem me comunicar ou pedir autorização Ok?**

**Capítulo 9: Acordes**

Acordaram cedo na manhã seguinte. Nos arredores ingleses, aonde o navio estava ancorado, uma tempestade se aproximava. Peter achava que Helen estava morta. Partira para uma cerimônia simbólica de enterro. O momento era propício para a busca dos pergaminhos. Helen estava vestindo-se de oficial mas foi interrompida. Will abrira a porta, ofegante e deparara com o corpo nu de Helen. Sua vontade no momento era se despir também. No entanto, controlou-se. Esperou até que Helen estivesse arrumada. Logo ela se virou e lhe deu um doce e suave beijo de bom-dia.

"O que faz aqui Will?"

"Vou com você..."

"Mas e...sua maldição lembra?"

"Creio que se encerrou..."

"Mas..."

Will lhe fez um gesto mudo de silêncio e a puxou para perto de si, tocando-lhe os lábios. Depois, em um gesto bastante suave colou sua testa na dela e falou:

"Estarei bem...estarei com você"

Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo até que ela assentiu com a cabeça. Partiram pelo mesmo caminho que outrora Will tomara junto com Jack. Um duto os levava até a mansão. Helen dirigiu-se a sala e fitou as paredes. Deveria estar ali, em algum lugar. _Vamos, pense Helen, pense.._ Então a imagem surgiu nitidamente em sua cabeça. O cofre estava escondido atrás de um quadro, um retrato do pai de Peter, sobre a lareira. Sabia a combinação, sempre soube, logo não foi difícil abri-lo. Retirou então a outra metade de pergaminho, que juntaria à aquela outra que encontrara no dia anterior. Sentiu logo que a farda ficava cada vez mais pesada. Estava molhada ainda.

Foi direto ao armário, mas nem precisava conferir, suas roupas estavam lá. Enquanto isto, Will entrara no quarto de Peter, revistando tudo, mas somente pode encontrar uma coisa. Algo que chamou-lhe a atenção. Um piano de cauda francês, que ele tinha certeza de que valia uma fortuna. Mas isso não fazia, nunca fez a diferença. O que chamava sua atenção era a sua exuberante beleza, há quanto tempo não tocava em um daqueles... Será que o som seria tão belo quanto sua aparência? Instigado por sua curiosidade, Will começou a tocar uma linda melodia, e constatou que aquele piano era inteiramente perfeito. O que ele não sabia é que ia descobrir algo mais perfeito ainda aquela noite.

Em frente ao armário, Helen começou a se despir sob a fraca iluminação das velas , o que deixava as curvas de seu corpo nítidas, acentuando ainda mais sua beleza. Ela já estava terminando de retirar suas vestimentas quando ouviu o doce som do piano, e embriagada de corpo e alma pela música, ela seguiu até a fonte da melodia que lhe entorpecia, como se fosse uma pluma sendo lavada pela suave brisa de verão.

Will, enquanto tocava, lembrava-se de um antigo amor, terminado, mas nunca esquecido. Elizabeth. Porém ele sabia que aquele era o nome da mulher que detinha seu coração, mas não mais o nome da dona de seus sentimentos. Não mais, pois a nova dona encontrava-se agora parada na porta, de frente a ele. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele teve uma nova certeza. Nâo só o piano era perfeito, mas aquela noite também o seria.

Não conseguiu se segurar. Parando de tocar, ele não resistiu mais e foi até Helen, que corou levemente e falou:

"Hey, porque parou? Não estava apreciando a música tanto quanto eu?"

"Sim, mas tenho coisas mais belas no momento a apreciar..."

"O que seria?"

"Você"

Com essa declaração, Will selou o espaço que restava entre seus lábios, e sentiu uma paz que se misturou ao desejo e a luxúria. Aquele beijo foi belo e trocado com uma suma delicadeza, como se aquela mulher a sua frente fosse de um cristal raro e frágil, que se descuidado se partiria em milhões de pedaços que jamais poderiam ser recuperados. Pela falta de ar tiveram de se separar, mas isso só deixou Will ainda mais embriagado, olhar para aquela pele tão de erto só o deixava mais certo de que ele tinha de descobrir se ela era tão macia quanto lhe parecia.

Não tardando, suas mãos começaram, inconscientemente, a tomar um caminho imaginário, que só ele conhecia, que levava da face de Helen ao longo de suas costas, enquanto a outra mão segurava a cintura dela com uma leve delicadeza, e a que estava em suas costas já se voltara ao pescoço, enquanto seus lábios se juntavam aos dela. Helen encostou mais o corpo no de Will, queria sentir o calor do corpo dele. Logo porém teve uma desagradável notícia: ele ainda encontrava-se com suas roupas molhadas, fato que até agora havia passado despercebido. Sem romper o contato dos lábios ela desceu as mãos que até pouco estavam entrelaçadas ao cabelo dele para o casaco, tirando-o com rapidez, fazendo o mesmo processo com o resto da roupa. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, will não ficou atrás e interrompeu o contato dos lábios para ajudá-la a tirar a única peça de roupa que ela usava. Novamente voltaram ao beijo, mas não sem antes Will fazer um novo caminho, um caminho imaginário sobre seu corpo, provando cada pedaço de pele que podia. Calmamente, ele a pegou no colo e a depositou na cama, colocando seu próprio corpo sobre o dela. Céus! Como era macia, ele não pode deixar de gemer ao sentir tamanha maciez e calor, um calor que seus corpos trocavam, que parecia rum, que os engrenava ainda mais naquele ato pecaminoso e ao mesmo tempo, tão belo e saboroso. No beijo, uma dança a qual suas línguas já estavam em total sicronia. Aquela noite, o tempo parou, o mundo deixou de girar, e naqueles momentos, os segundos se tornaram eternos em suas lembranças.

Algumas horas depois, Peter já havia chegado em casa. Resolveu se dirigir diretamente ao quarto. Quando abriu a porta porém, se deparou com uma cena que ele jamais havia imaginado em presenciar: Helen estava na cama, completamente nua, ao lado de Will que já estava vestido, mas somente com roupas de baixo. A expressão de Peter pendia entre a surpresa, a decepção, o espanto e o ódio.

Will e Helen olharam surpresos para a porta, e Peter em um gesto automático adentrou o quarto, desembainhou a espada e partiu para cima de Will, que levantou-se rápido e ofegante. Neste exato momento, a espada de Peter perfurou a pele de Will bem no local onde deveria estar seu coração. Will ficou parado um instante e Peter abriu um sorriso triunfante.

Porém, este sorriso logo se apagou. Não havia caído uma gota de sangue do corpo de seu oponente. Pela primeira vez, Will deu uma risada e um olhar característicos de Jack:

"De novo..escute, vocês britânicos deveriam procurar outro lugar para acertar.."

Enquanto dizia estas palavras, Will puxava a espada de seu peito. Assombrado com o que acabara de presenciar, Peter sentiu seu corpo muito leve e sem força. Suas mãos já não o obedeciam e ele ficou sem ação._ Como pode ser? Porque não morreu se eu o feri no coração?_

Peter tentou ainda dar um soco em Will, mas não consegiu, pois este segurou-lhe a mão. Em um movimento ágil, lhe devolveu o soco. Peter parecia ainda não acreditar no que via, parecia estar em um pesadelo, do qual desejava despertar rapidamente. Will, vendo que seu oponente ainda não acreditava, pegou a espada e rasgou os próprios pulsos. Nada aconteceu. Peter já miuto assustado deu um passo para trás, depois outro, e assim seguidamente, até sair do cômodo, caminhando, tonto.

Helen havia assistido a cena com certa apreensão. Agora já sentia-se aliviada. Não estava temendo por Will, mas por peter. De qualquer modo, quando Will percorreu seu corpo com os lábios, ela não resistiu e cedeu novamente a seus impulsos.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"É sobre lizzie que quero falar..."

"Quê?"

"Helen, preciso ir vê-la."

**Mais um caps terminou, como disse esse é o que eu mais gosto. Will e Helen finalmente ficam juntos, mas as coisas nunca dão muito certo para eles né? O caps todo fofo, tinha que chegar o Pete no final. De qualquer jeito, adoro essa figurinha que é o Peter, e ele ainda promete muitas surpresas e até reviravoltas...Pois ele conhece Helen desde criança...Antes dos próximos caps, venho avisar, finalmente vcs vão ver a Lizzie, vamos, fiquem felizes, eu sei...Apesar de eu não gostar nem um pouco dela...rsrsrsrs... Mais uma coisa, desculpem pelo Jack não Ter aparecido neste capítulo, é o único em que isso acontece!!Que dizer, sorry, no próximo Jack Sparrow estará de volta...**

**Agora, reviews:**

**Mah Fernandes****: Sim, finalmente Will e Helen começaram a engrenar, mas não sei por quanto tempo!!!Ah, valeu pelo Jack, é a parte mais difícil, Jack tem um humor surreal e trabalhar com isso é bem difícil e exige toda a minha pouca criatividade...**

**Roxanne Norris:**** Aqui está o caps, esse sim é fofo!!! Que bom q vc torce pelos dois, eu amo esses dois juntos apesar de me divertir tanto separando-os...**

**Druckgeister:**** Jack por enquanto fica sozinho sim...é triste mas é real..lá pro final as coisas mudam...hehhe Eu não to com tanta pena assim da lizzie num, pq ela traiu o meu Will!!!! Mas ela aparece e prometo não fazê-la sofrer muito!!!**

**Ieda:**** Calma, Jack vai voltar ao ritmo dele...calma calma..obrigada pela review, ok?**

**Carlinha Turner:**** Bem, em primeiro lugar, não necessariamente o coração fica com os sentimentos das pessoas, já que o de Davy Jones no início era de calypso, e ele ainda gostava dela, mas fez o que fez não é? Bem, obrigada pela review msm assim, entendo que você goste da Lizzie, se ela num tivesse pego o Jack eu tbm gostaria dela...aiai...Lizzie pode sofrer, mas ainda terá um final feliz(vide cena extra), bjs ok?**

**Por fim, venho agradecer a Tatyana Vargas, sem ela esse caps num seria possível, ela escreveu boa parte dela, entaum, os aplausos por esse cap saum quase todos dela!**


	10. Por enquanto amigos

**Disclaimer: Piratas do caribe e seus personagens originais não me pertencem, infelizmente. Porem, com orgulho posso dizer que Helen Dawson, Peter Jackson, John Turner, Kathleen Turner, Anneliese James, Duity, Dean, Hitchie e Paul são personagens próprios e peço que não sejam usados sem antes me comunicarem Ok?**

**Capítulo 10- Por enquanto amigos...**

Helen acordou no dia seguinte ao lado de Will. Decidiu por não acordá-lo, ele dormia como um anjo, o rostinho encantador com uma expressão tranqüila e alegre. Ela deslizou as mãos carinhosamente por seus cabelos castanhos, eram macios... Suavemente se aproximou dele para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Se levantou e foi banhar-se, para então se arrumar e começar de verdade um novo dia. Se vestiu com uma blusa de Will. Algo naquelas roupas masculinas a atraia, não sabia se era porque eram menos pesadas do que as femininas no geral, ou porque se usasse simplesmente uma blusa como gostava de fazer, parecia-lhe um vestido muito curto, de comprimento tal que não se admite em um roupa feminina. Nunca se importou com nada disto, com o que pensavam, ou coisas do gênero... Logo estava sentada penteando os cabelos, quando sentiu um abraço apertado envolver-la.

"Já de pé?"

Era Will, sua voz suave questionando algo claro, mas que ele fazia questão de perguntar só para ouvir aquela voz doce, suave e meiga que era a voz de Helen. Deslizou as mãos sobre ela, como se esculpindo-a, enquanto tocava levemente escoço dela com seus lábios.

Porém Will logo foi interrompido por berros de sua tripulação, pela qual era chamado as pressas. Se vestiu rapidamente, tendo de buscar outra blusa, já que Helen estava com a dele, ara logo depois ele subir correndo ao convés. Helen então se sentou na cama, onde se pos a pensar.

No entanto foi interrompida em seus pensamentos. Jack abrira a porta e já adentrava a cabine. Logo se sentou na cama, frente a frente com Helen. Se aproximou dela e tocou seus cabelos loiros e macios levemente, enquanto começara a dizer:

"Helen, querida..."

"Jack, corta essa!"censurou ela "Eu...eu sou apaixonada pelo Will!"

"Querida, sei que você está tentando desesperadamente se convencer disto, muitas tentam, mas não é sobre isso que vim falar, savy?"

"Ah!"ela exclamou, satisfeita, mas um tanto quanto sem graça.

"Notei que estava muito quieta ultimamente..."

"Sei..."sussurrava ela, com a cabeça baixa

"Tem a ver com Peter?"

Helen baixou os olhos azuis e apertou os lábios com força, enquanto Jack prosseguiu:

"Helen, o que você sente por ele?"

Ela levantou a cabeça calmamente, encarou Jack e suspirou:

"Jack...se eu lhe contar, quero que me prometa, não irá falar para ninguém?"

"Palavra.."

"Certo...não é que eu sinta algo por ele agora...mas é que..."

Naquele momento, Helen recostou-se calmamente na cama e puxou o travesseiro fofo para seu colo:

"Creio que você deva saber o que houve na casa de Peter.."

"Sim, William me contou... e comento também que você estava...estranha..."

"Como estranha?"

"Assim, não estranhaaaa...mas aflita sabe? Ele disse para mim que imaginava que você adoraria ver Peter morto... mas que em seu olhar, quando ele chegou perto de Peter para mata-lo ele viu apreensão.. Será que o jovem Turner está sendo passado para tr..."

"Jack!!!Claro que não... Meu problema com Peter é outro, é uma longa historia..."

Foram interrompidos por Will, que entrara no quarto com uma expressão pertubada e estava extremamente ofegante. Com um gesto mudo indicou a porta à Jack, que disse:

"Já que o casal quer que eu saia..querida, temos muito que conversar ainda.."

Então saiu, acompanhado pelo olhar de Will, que logo voltou seus olhos castanhos e serenos para Helen:

"O que você tem para conversar com Jack?"perguntava ele, confuso

"Nada demais..."

"O que então?"

"Assuntos fúteis.."

"Se são fúteis, por que não posso saber?"

"PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA, WILL!"berrou Helen, já na altura da porta, com as mãos na maçaneta. Will chegou até ela e a puxou suavemente pelo braço:

"Helen...o que houve?"

"Nada.."começou ela impaciente. Então, se tocando da situação e do tom que usava, abaixou a voz e falou: "Ah, Will, me desculpe!"exclamou o abraçando. "Eu me exaltei, só isso..Não tem nada a ver com você..."

"Posso saber porque minha princesa estava assim?"

"Apenas...muito tempo...muito tempo em um navio..."

Will olhou para um lado, a expressão calma de sempre, o olhar triste:

"Quer voltar a terra?"

"Não!!! Não, Will, não quero, quero ficar aqui ao seu lado...Junto de você !!!! Pra sempre!!!! Por falar nisso, Will..."

"Hã?"

"É meio que...desconfortável sabe, ficar na situação que estou..bem, quero dizer, você e a Eli..."

"É sobre isso que vim falar"

Helen que estivera com os olhos baixos até então levantou-os, juntamente com as sobrancelhas, claramente desconfiada:

"Sim?"

"Olhe, Lizzie está um pouco mal, e.."

Parou um pouco, ao ver o rosto angelical de Helen se contorcendo numa expressão aborrecida. Ela falou, explicitamente mal-humorada:

"Que você quer que eu faça?"

O rosto de Will se contrafez agora também. Helen sempre soube, desde o inicio...sabia que ele era casado, e sim, ele queria mudar aquela situação, resolveria logo, mas se Lizzie estava doente esperava que Helen pudesse entender isto e esperar o momento certo para contarem.

"Não, Helen, a questão é, o que VOCÊ quer que EU faça?"

"Eu?! Apenas que fale a verdade!"

"Helen, por Deus..Lizzie está mal.. Não posso falar algo assim para ela agora, entende?"

"Não pode ou não quer?"

Ë, ela não entendia. Tinha de agir como uma criança. Mas, felizmente, paciência sempre foi uma qualidade admirável em Will Turner.

"Hele, por favor...Te peço que espere...Quero muito, muito mesmo falar a verade para ela, mas por enquanto, infelizmente, eu não posso..."

"Mas Will..."

"Helen...eu...eu te amo, estou, sou apaixonado por você !!! E não quero te deixar com duvidas nenhuma sobre meus sentimentos mas...Lizzie... não iria suportar uma noticia dessas por enquanto...espere um pouco, q uando ela se recuperar da doença eu irei, prometo, irei falar!"

"E eu tenho de esperar até lá..."

"Não, eu nunca te exigiria algo assim, alias, não poderia..mas posso te pedir, e é o que estou fazendo...Aliás.."

"Quê?"

Meu Deus. Agora viera o alias. Experiência própria de Helen, alias nunca era coisa boa, só acrescentava noticias ruins.

"Lizzie está realmente doente segundo me disseram.."

"..."

"Terei de ir visitar Lizzie..."

"Quê?" disse Helen, alteando a voz "E eu?"

"Me espere aqui..se puder, é claro.."

"Não! Irei com você! Esqueceu da sua maldição?"

Will abaixou o rosto e recostou as mãos sobre a testa. Maldita hora para Helen ter razão...

"Você está certa..Mas está MA-LU-CA!!!"

"Não! Irei apenas como..como sua amiga.."

Will abafou uma risada debochada e voltou-se para ela:

"Por que?"

"Porque você vai pra casa da sua mulher e pretende me deixar aqui, esperando, feito uma boba..."

Ele suspirou e logo depois inspirou fundo. Sim, era apaixonado por Helen, mas ela gostava de testar cada centímetro de paciência que havia no corpo dele.

"Ta..."Não houve jeito, ele teve de se dar por vencido.

"Ótimo!"disse ela triunfante

"Agora, temos coisas mais interessantes que fazer..."disse Will, beijando Helen e tirando os cabelos dela de cima da blusa. Ela no entanto se desvencilhou:

"Não quero que passe por mentiroso amor...Para todos os efeitos...somos agora...por enquanto amigos."

E falando isso abriu a porta e saiu.

**Próximo capítulo:**

Lizzie observava John e Helen conversarem animadamente e se virou para Will, radiante:

"Não é otimo que os dois se dêem tão bem?"

XXX

Ouvindo aquelas palavras de Jack, Helen começou a se acalmar:

"Agora, Heln, porque não me conta sobre Peter?"

Ela inspirou profundamente e se virou para Jack, para começar a narrar.

**N/a: Bem gente, tem alguns esclarecimentos que preciso fazer antes de continuar agora, e eles são fundamentais para o desenrolar dela, só que não sei se todos vocês entenderam:**

**Helen é filha de Calypso, portanto é imortal(quando ela se atirou no mar não morreu)**

**Helen é bem fraquinha para bebidas, principalmente rum...**

**N/a 2: Eu tava conversando com meu ex-namorado e ele me deu uma visão bem interessante sobre amor e paixão: Amor realmente é eterno e belo, mas você sente amor por diversas coisas, pela sua vida, pelo ar que respira, entre outros. Mas paixão, apesar de muitas vezes não durar pra sempre é diferente; Você só sente por um de cada vez, e você sabe que é capaz de fazer tudo em nome desse sentimento. Amor é companheirismo e calmaria. Paixão é fogo, desejo. O que Will sente por Helen é uma admiração muito grande, o que seria amor, e sim, paixão!!! Então não quero dizer que ele ama Helen!Aliás, ele ama Helen!Mas, preciso esclarecer: Will ama Lizzie, Will ama os filhos, Will ama o pai, e sim, Will ama Helen! Amor é um sentimento que se pode ter por várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.Mas Will é ETERNAMENTE APAIXONADO por Helen! Ou seja, o que quero mostrar é um sentimento maior que o amor eterno, maior que a paixao eterna. É um amor-passional(paixão-amorosa) eterna. É algo que supera o q seria o amor, algo q supera oq seria paixão. É o sentimento alias, q quero pra mim...**

**N/a3: Bem, esse caps tbm ficou grandinho, e não, desse eu não sou mto fã naum...fazer o que neh? Bem, a crise começa a se abater sobre nossos pombinhos, que ainda assim se amam(ou se apaixonam, hehehe) Espero que pelo menos vcs que lêem tenham gostado...Agora, Reviews:**

**Roxanne Norris:**** Eu bem que falei, o caps passado era um dos melhores...heheheque bom q vc gotou, flor!**

**Taty Black:**** Que bom q gostou, eh o meu preferido aquele caps..aiaiaiaai...aqui está mais um, e no próximo tem Lizzie, John e Kathleen! Esperar para ver...bjs!**


	11. Não como eu pensava

**"Não há nada no mundo que pague um sentimento. Dizem que o amor não supera o tempo. Sim, ele supera, o tempo e a distância. Mas o que será que acontece quando a esperança acaba e uma nova paixão surge? É dessa nova experiência de onde surge o maior e mais arrebatador tipo dos amores: O amor apaixonado. È aonde o caminho se bifurca e tudo que é certo parece ser errado." – Gabriel M**.

"**Quien me va a entregar sus emociones?**

**Quien me va a pedir que nunca le abandones?" – Corazón Partío- Alejandro Sanz**

**Capítulo 11- Não como eu pensava...**

A tarde caíra e a noite já estava tomando conta dos céus daquela região. Estavam perto do litoral caribenho, e leve brisa que fazia balançar os cabelos loiros de Helen, que estava debruçada na borda do navio, em meio a um convés um tanto vazio, assustava-a mais do que muita coisa. Não era exatamente a brisa que a assustava. Era o fato de que ali, naquele lugar ao qual estavam chegando seria finalmente selado o seu destino. Ela sabia que errara ao se entregar daquele jeito, de corpo e alma, a um homem que de alguma forma era preso ao seu passado. Naquele caso era ainda pior. Ele estava preso não somente a mulher, mas também a dois filhos. E ela não sabia exatamente até que ponto ele estava preso à Lizzie. Não sabia se ela deixara mesmo de ser a dona dos sentimentos de Will. Não sabia nada, estava vivendo de incertezas. Cada parte do corpo de Helen ainda selava o calor do corpo de Will, e cada uma dessas particulazinhas parecia querer poder gritar, berrar: _Aqui esteve Will Turner. _Mas ela estava ali, sem falar, nem poder falar nada. E apesar de Ter plena noção de que não podia fazer nada para alterar as escolhas de Will, e que talvez o que era inesquecível para ela pudesse passar para ele como apenas um sonho bom ou um mero devaneio, ela sabia que poderia fazer algo. Deveria, nem que fosse para provocar. Qualquer coisa que disfarçasse toda a insegurança (tremenda) que ela sentia naquele momento.

Will em sua cabine estava acabando de abotoar alguns dos últimos botões de sua camisa, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam em um fluxo demasiado rápidos, de modo que nem ele próprio podia acompanhar. Estava pensando no que aconteceria nessa noite. Ele, que esperara tanto para poder finalmente pisar em terra novamente, que estava tão ansioso por ver Lizzie.. Que havia agora com ele? Não, ele não queria Ter de ir e deixar Helen desolada. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria ver sua família, queria abraçá-los, sentir o calor daquelas pessoas que significavam tanto para ele e também o calor daquela que um dia fora dona de seus sentimentos. E para falar a verdade ele não sabia se ela ainda o era ou não. De qualquer modo, ele gostaria de no momento poder prever as reações, não somente as de Helen e Lizzie, mas também as dele próprio. Como ele agiria quando visse Lizzie vendo Helen e vice-versa? E como as duas reagiriam, uma ao ver a outra? Ele gostaria de poder evitar tudo aquilo, talvez de voltar no tempo, primeiro falar com Lizzie e depois ficar com Helen.. ele sabia bem que isso evitaria possíveis magoas em ambas. Mas não, ele não podia prever o futuro, nem alterar o passado, e agora ele possivelmente iria pagar pelos pequenos erros... erros dos quais ao mesmo tempo que ele se arrependia tinha certeza de que se arrependeria mais se não os tivesse cometido.

Logo ele subiu ao convés, parando em determinado ponto, observando as estrelas que pairavam sobre ele. A luz que vinha delas lhe lembravam duas coisas: os olhos de Lizzie e os cabelos de Helen. E ele sentia sua garganta apertar-se quase que formando um nó. A primeira mulher era aquela que ele escolhera para passar a vida junto...Mas ele estava vivo naquele momento? A Segunda era a nova mulher que ele sim, esperava passar a existência( já que aquilo não era classificado vida) ao lado. Mas seria ela a mulher certa?

Foi interrompido em seus pensamentos por Jack:

"Will, Will, Will... O que está planejando falar quando vir a Sra. Turner? A verdade?"

"Jack, bem sabe que não posso, pelo menos por enquanto... peço que você também não mencione o assunto..."

"E o que eu ganho com isso?"- questionou Jack, um ar de quem estava analisando um problema demasiadamente complexo.

" O que você ganha? Ora, nada, mas também não perde..."

"William..." começou ele dando uma volta em torno do rapaz " Pensamos bem diferente rapaz..Veja bem, se eu contar não ganho e nem perco nada, mas se eu não contar o que acontece é que você ganha e eu não rapaz..não acha isso injusto?"

"Ora Jack não custa nada.."

"Já disse..."

"Calem a boca os dois e vamos?"

A frase foi pronunciada por uma voz suave que ambos bem conheciam, tão bem quanto a boca que a dizia. Helen estava parada no convés, absolutamente deslumbrante, o espartilho mais apertado do que nunca. Os dois ficaram parados por alguns instantes, absolutamente estáticos olhando para ela. Por fim, Jack reuniu voz para falar:

"Helen querida...até pouco tempo eu achava que os homens que diziam que as mulheres se arrumavam para outras mulheres eram rejeitados e ..sem meu charme, digamos assim...Agora me questiono se eles não estavam certos..."

" Se quer uma resposta minha Sr. Sparrow, eu vou te dizer que sim, eles estavam certos... Pois, o que fazemos nós mulheres senão ficar em uma eterna disputa, na qual quem vence é a dona do mais belo rosto e do mais belo vestido? Todas nós fazemos parte disso Jack, não sou nenhuma exceção...E antes que algum de vocês venha me dizer que isso não passa de criancice, terei de dizer que devo concordar com os senhores...não passa de criancice, porém deixo a criancice somente para meus pensamentos. Quanto ao meu corpo, deixo somente o lado mulher...Agora vamos, sim?"

Encarava os dois, Jack parecendo se divertir com a resposta mal-humorada porém sagaz que ouvira, enquanto Will parecia incrédulo ainda. Ela deu de ombros, e dirigiu-se até o bote, onde os três entraram e foram até o litoral.

Ao chegarem os primeiros a descer foram Jack e Helen. Will permaneceu no bote, que estava sobre a parte mais rasa da praia. Estava um tanto quanto paralisado, não conseguia mover um só músculo de seu corpo. E o pior, sabia que aquilo era uma praga, um efeito maldito de sua mente. Jack olhou para cima, impaciente, enquanto Helen chegou perto dele e deu-lhe a mão para que saísse.

Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo, e ele não sabia ao certo se era produzida pelo toque da areia ou daquelas suaves mãos. O importante é que saiu, e foram caminhando até um coche, onde cada um pegou um cavalo. Novamente a sensação boa voltou a Will. Lá estava ele, correndo a cavalo, ao lado de Helen, cabelo ao vento, que corria muito mais que ele ou Jack. Com esforço tomou a dianteira para mostrar o caminho a eles.

Na porta de uma grande casa colonial estava uma menina, de uns 15 anos, morena de olhos castanhos e estatura média. Esfregou os olhos ao ver a cena que se passava. Ao vê-la Will sorriu e desmontou rapidamente do cavalo, correndo a seu abraço.

"Pai..."

"Kath..."

Logo o olhar da menina virou-se para Helen, e o rosto infantil retesou-se em uma expressão desconfiada. A loira porém se adiantou, desceu do cavalo de um pulo e estendeu a mão à Kathleen:

"Helen Dawson, muito prazer"

"Você é noiva de Peter Jackson não?"

"..."

"Suponho que sim...Kathleen Turner, prazer."

Logo entraram todos na casa, Jack parando para cumprimentar Kath antes dessa tomar a direção do que parecia ser a cozinha e os tres subirem até um cômodo que ficava no altoa da escada.

A maçaneta da porta era de prata, e as mãos de Will tremeram ao chegar perto dela. Com esforço, ele abriu a porta e deparou com Lizzie sentada em uma penteadeira.

Sentiu novamente o nó na garganta, mas no mesmo instante em que ele se moldara ela sentiu ele se dissolver. Lizzie estava muito bonita ainda mas ele percebera que seu sentimento por ela mudara mesmo. E ele não sabia ainda se isso era bom ou mal. Ela estava conversando com um garoto moreno que era muito parecido com Will, não fossem os olhos, castanho-esverdeados. Ao mirar o espelho porém ela viu o reflexo dos visitantes a porta e correu até eles:

"Will!" exclamou, dando-o um beijo.

"Pai!" exclamou o rapaz dos olhos verdes "Quanto tempo! Sentimos sua falta! Jack!"

Jack estava a porta e acenou para eles e puxou a mão de Helen, que estava atrás deles, sem querer entrar. Quando ela abriu os olhos já se encontrava no comodo.

O rapaz dos olhos verdes sentiu o rosto corar quando viu a loira. Era bela, como ele nunca vira ninguem ser antes. Sorriu-lhe e ela retribuiu.

"John Turner, muito prazer."

"Helen Dawson, igualmente."

Lizzie estava conversando com will animadamente, abraçando-o, beijando-o . Não queria perder um instante perto dele. Logo porém voltou sua atenção para Heln, que conversava animadamente com John. Ela sorriu:

"Will, não acha ótimo que os dois se deem tão bem?"

X-X-X

Horas depois, helen e Jack voltaram ao navio, ignorando os protestos de John e Lizzie, que pediam que ambos ficassem. Ao chegarem ao Flying Dutchman, Helen atirou-se nos braços de Jack:

"Jack, eu sei que eles vão voltar!" dizia ela, as lágrimas escorrendo e o soluço interrompendo suas falas.

"Helen, não fique assim!"

"jack, eu não quero perdê-lo..."

"Sei que não, sou inesquecivel..."

"me refiro ao Will..."

"Olhe, Turner é ridiculamente, surrealmente, absurdamente, incrivelmente e prejudicialmente honesto! Portanto se ele diz que te ama e te adora, é verdade!"

Ouvindo aquelas palavras Helen sentiu-se melhor, enquanto um riso se misturava a um soluço. Jack prosseguiu;

"Agora, helen, porque não me conta sobre Peter?"

A loira recostou-se na cama calmamente e reunindo o fôlego começou a narrar, enquanto uma cena voltava a se formar em sua cabeça./

**Flashback**

Era uma noite chuvosa e ela estava ali, sentada em algum canto da cidade, seus cabelos molhados esfriando suas costas. Sentia seu coração disparado pela adrenalina de quem acabou de sair de casa. O choro começou a rolar, por causa da sensação de não Ter para onde ir. Até que apareceu um garoto, devia Ter uns 15 anos, era moreno e tinha olhos verde-esmeralda. Ele veio até ela e estendeu a mão:

"Fique calma, tá tudo bem..."

Ela não parava de chorar. Percebendo ele a abraçou e falou:

"Sou Peter jackson, e não importa o que aconteça, você vai ficar bem."

Logo tudo escureceu.

**Fim do flashback**

"Logo quando acordei perguntei sobre ele. Depois de algum tempo a gente começou a namorar. Ele foi meu primeiro beijo, foi quem me ensinou a lutar..."

"Porque acabaram?"

"Peter nem de longe era tudo o que eu esperava, e os ciums dele ficaram cada vez piores. Até que ele matou um...um conhecido meu, Jesse. Desde aquele dia prometi que esqueceria Peter, e consegui. É claro que meu pai não gostou, era o fim do casamento milionário que ele esperava. Logo os dois deram um jeito de reverter a situação."

"Entendo.."

"Olhe Jack, não quero que Will saiba disso..."

"E porque não posso saber?"

Will acabara de adentrar a cabine, furioso. Sem fazer muita força, pegou Helen pelo braço. Ela estava lívida:

"Como você veio para cá?"

"Dei qualquer desculpa...Mas você não me respondeu..."

"Primeiro me solta, Will.."

"Parece que esse ciúme seu é só uma forma de fingir não?

"Que quer dizer com isto?"

"Quero dizer que EU tenho motivos para sentir ciumes, não voce!"

"Ah, Will, me poupe!"

Will recostou sua testa nas maos. Pegou uma roupa qualquer em sua cabine e saiu sem sar maiores explicações.

**Oi genteeee...soh consegui postar o comentario hj, justo qnd vem o caps 12, logo, nem postei oq vai aconteer no proximo caps...eh q eu tava na curso e a moça do lab. de informatik soh falto me arrancar do pc, o q gerou problemas de digitaçao inclusive...mas agora estou aqui, feliz, e pretendia responder as reviews mas vo deixar tudo pro proximo caps pq to atolada de trab aqui!!!!Todos mataram a saudade da lizzie???Espero q sim...ela num eh uma personagem q eu gosto de trabalhar mto, mas ainda temos Liz no proximo caps!!!! E, pra quem gostou do momnt familia, John e Kath continuam firmes e fortes (particularmente a autora adora, simplesmente ama o John!!) bom, se eh assim, bjs, e ateh daki a pouco...mais uma vez caps dedicado, dessa vez pra Carlinha Turner e também para a super mana da Helen, Amira, ou melhor Roxanne Norris... bjs pra tds!!!**


	12. Gone

"**No hay nada que decir**

**Ya no tienes que mentir**

**Pues yo me voy" Me voy- RBD**

**Capítulo 12- Gone**

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida Helen acordara sozinha sem ser por opção própria. Ela adoraria ter passado a noite junto de Will, sentir o corpo dele, sentir o calor dele, e não aquele frio que sentia no momento, muito menos aquele vazio que representava sua cama.

E pensava que por aí terminavam os seus problemas. Ah, como ela gostaria que tivessem terminado por ali. Mas Helen tinha plena noção que o maior de seus problemas se chamava Elizabeth, e agora o a situação estava tomando proporções drásticas.

Quanto mais ela tentava encarar Lizzie como uma inimiga, quanto mais tentava odia-la, mas raiva sentia de si própria. Raiva não, repulsa. Deus! Maldita hora para se ter consciência!

Fora tão bem recebida na casa de Lizzie que parecia ser uma amiga de longas épocas da mulher. E agora tudo isso lhe causava remorso, por ter enganado alguém tão boa, que talvez ela pensasse não existir ninguém igual.

Lizzie era exatamente como Will, tinha bom coração, era uma ótima pessoa. Daquele tipo que mesmo que ela quisesse não poderia ser, e isso ninguém nunca iria entender. Talvez Jack, e este sim, este ela achava parecido com si própria.

Apertou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça bem forte, até as unhas cravarem nele e os nós dos dedos ficarem bem expostos. Calmamente os soltou, talvez cansada de se martirizar. Se levantou e foi juntando suas coisas, em um único lugar. De nada adiantava se arrepender se não fizesse nada para demonstrar. E, agora sabia, teria de fazer isso, em uma tentativa desesperada de consertar seus erros.

Deixou a trouxa com as roupas sobre a cama, prendeu os cabelo em um coque bem alto. Foi novamente até o coche, pegou outro cavalo e correu até a casa de Lizzie. Mas tal foi sua surpresa ao ver quem abrira a porta.

Ainda era um choque para ela ver Will ali, mesmo sabendo que era o que sua consciência pedia sabia que aquilo ia contra seu coração, mas teria de ser assim, pelo menos até ele esclarecer tudo...Mesmo assim, sentiu suas pernas bambearem ao ver o moreno na porta, a camisa mal abotoada e os cabelos sugestivamente molhados, o que lhe levou a ter pensamentos nada agradáveis, que pelo olhar critico dele não pareciam ser de todo corretos.

"Bom dia..."começou ela, os olhos baixos, a voz fraca

"'Dia.."respondeu ele, a voz tão fria como nunca fora, os olhos também baixos em uma expressão triste, enquanto tirava seu corpo da frente para que ela pudesse passar.

"Eu vim...bem, me despedir..."continuou ela, esfregando os pulsos nos dedos, o nervosismo abalando-a.

Pronto. Dito e feito. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Will levantou os olhos, agora claramente desesperados. Olhou-a fixamente. Era daquele tipo de pessoa que esperava expressar tudo com o olhar. Nem sempre conseguia.

"Por...que?" disse enfim em um tom quase inaudível.

Lizzie ia descendo as escadas e viu a visitante na porta de casa.

"Helen...porque não se senta?"

Lizzie pos-se atrás de Will, em um abraço apertado, e Helen invejou-a. Queria estar dando aquele abraço.

"Desculpe Liz. Estou de passagem.Só vim me despedir mesmo."

John acabava de sair da cozinha, sem camisa. Era tão bonito quanto o pai, ou até mais.

"Já?Porque Miss Helen? Ora, se estiver muiyto ruim de dormir no navio durma em meu quarto..."

"Não é nada disso Sr.John...É que preciso ir mesmo...Mesmo assim, muito obrigada..."

Lizzie cutucou Will, e ele se sentiu aliviado e ao mesmo tempo acuado.

"Helen, fique só mais um pouco...Ao menos espere Jack acordar, ele gostaria de se despedir..."

Falava isso sem conseguir encará-la. Nunca pensara na hipótese de perde-la. Bem, e agora ele acabara de ter de deixa-la ir, e não conseguia fazer nada para impedir.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sentou-se um pouco na saleta, de frente para Will e Liz, que estavam abraçados. Mas aquela visão era incomoda, e sua consciência não era o suficiente para aquela serie de nervos agitados. Por sorte, John pegou sua mão e a levou até a outra sala, a que tinha um piano. Helen chegou a cogitar se seria dom de família, pois, enquanto ela chorava silenciosamente sentada na chaise, John tocava e cantava uma melodia suave e serena.

Não, John não era tapado, e não era como Will. Logo percebeu a alteração de Helen, largou o piano e abaixou-se na altura dela:

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, só um pouco nervosa, nada demais..."

"Certeza?"

"Sim..."

Era impossivel calcular os momentos de silencio que se seguiram ali. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, como se controlasse-os para não deixar escapar lagrima lguma, e ele a encarava fixamente.

Respirou fundo e olhou-a mais intensamente. Sem lhe dar tempo de reação, ele seguiu seus impulsos. Puxou Helen delicada porém rapidamente pelo pescoço e beijou-a, o beijo mais doce e quente que pode lhe dar. Helen se desvencilhou e saiu correndo, rumo ao navio. Chegando lá, foi calmamente até seu quarto, onde Jack a esperava.

"Luv, porque tão nervosa?"

Ela não percebera antes, mas tremia da cabeça aos pés.

"John Turner.."

Jack se afastou um pouco com um olhar curioso.

"Que ele te fez?"

"Ele me beijou"

Não deu espaço para mais perguntas e subiu ao convés, Jack seguindo-a, o dedo indicador levantado, como se pedindo para falar.

"Jack, por favor, me deixe sozinha!"

XXX

Mais tarde Will e Jack estavam em casa, conversando sobre os pergaminhos:

"Jack" Will sempre perdia a calma no final.

"Olhe, 3 deles estão com Peter, um com você e 2 com Helen..."

Will deixou-se tossir por um momento.

"Com Helen?"

"Para ver como são as coisas..."

" E o ultimo? Pode estar em qualquer lugar...do mundo!!!"

"Exato!!!"

"Você é maluco Jack, e cansei disto!!!!"

"Você tem palavra, jovem eunuco...Ou quer que eu te lembre?"

Will aproximou-se de Jack, raiva no olhar":

"Não, não precisa... porque não pergunta a sua ex-garota se sou eunuco ou não? Ela te responderá e você poderá ficar mais feliz, não é mesmo?"

Naquele momento Helen partia, deixando uma carta sobre a escrivaninha do gabinete de Will no navio.

Horas depois ele achou-a. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima para ler. Repousou a testa em uma das mãos e começou a ler:

Will.

Já não podia mais ficar ao seu lado sem... sem te ter, te tocar, entende? E ao mesmo tempo sei que não devo, então...Bem, junto a carta tem uma mecha de cabelos, você pode ficar em terra bem..e com lizzie... 

Naquele momento Will percebeu um pequeno borrão no pergaminho, fora causado por uma lágrima, de Helen, e logo ele próprio derramou uma lagrima também.

Te peço um tempo, tempo para você se decidir, se resolver..e eu também.E acho q a gente esquecer é a melhor solução. Não tenha medo do esquecimento, use-o.

Sem mais demoras...

Helen.

Will começou a chorar lágrimas silenciosas e não percebeu que Jack estava atrás de si.

"O que vai fazer?"

Levantou a cabeça assustado. Reconheceu Jack e tornou a baixá-la.

"O que ela quer..que eu a deixe..."

"E os pergaminhos?"

Will levantou de súbito e secou as lagrimas.

"Acabei me esquecendo!!!"

"Mudança de planos"berrou Jack sorridente

"Um minuto, vou em casa, avisar a todos."

XXX

Chegou em casa e deparou com um escarcéu. John queria sair e kath queria impedi-lo. Will largou a casaca com a carta de Helen em um bolso e foi ver o que acontecia. Liz fazia o mesmo. Ele puxou-a por instantes e explicou a situação dos pergaminhos para ela, dizendo ter de partir.

Enquanto os dois conversavam com John, Kath tirava a carta de Helen dos bolsos do pai. Will terminava com ele:

"John, vai ter de deixa-la ir!"

E mais essa!Seu filho querendo ir atrás de Helen.

"Filho, a vida é assim, e é direito dela partir..vai enocntrar muitas outras garotas por ai..."

John assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Will beijava Liz e partia.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Que tal a carta de sua amada para papai? Mamãe iria amar.."

John tirou a carta das mãos de Kath. Ao fim da leitura disse com a voz muito fraca:

"Se pensar em mostrar isso para mamãe...Nao espere acordar viva no dia seguinte."

XXX

"Vem, vamos para casa, você está ensopada..."

A garota estava muda. Peter retirou o casaco e depositou sobre s ombros de Helen.

**Fim de mais um caps...muito tristonho também...aiaiai...Final no suspense...e agora?**

**Hehe Este caps novamente é dedicado a minha mana..****Rô...**** e também a ****Ieda...**

**Agora Reviews:**

Taty Black:** Q bom q gostou, é meio dificil pra mim trabalhar com a Liz mas eu me esforço!!O John fica, eleeh minha paixão recém-descoberta!!! Mas o Peter é um gentleman sim, e ainda tem muito que se surpreender com ele..**

Ro: **A musik fico sugestiva neh? To tentando escolher as trilhas, mas ainda so pessimaaa Ah, agora vc viu pronde o Will foi, pra ksa, lugar de bom moço...**

Capn'Lara: **Hahaha, eu sei, dah pena da Liz, mas eu tenho mais pena de Helen e seus conflitos mentais...jack pra vc???todas queram um Jack, mas ele eh patrimono da humanidade, fazer oq neh?**


	13. Sobre cartas e vingancas

"**Entre promessas e dispensas**

**Apostas e certezas**

**Cada vez mais..." Apostas e certezas- CPM 22**

**Capítulo 13- Sobre cartas e vinganças**

Kathleen abria a carta que encontrara no bolso de seu pai. Estava finalizando a leitura, os olhos idênticos aos do pai arregalados, ainda sem acreditar direito em cada palavra que corria sob seu olhar. Mas bem que desconfiara, não fora com a cara da loira desde que bateu os olhos nela.

A morena estava sentada no sofá, recostada nas almofadas quando terminou a leitura e começou a dobrar a carta silenciosamente. Foi quando ouviu o barulho dos passos na escada e tencionou esconder o papel que havia em suas mãos, mas ao virar o olhar para a direção da escada constatou que quem subia os degraus não era a sua mãe, mas sim John, cabisbaixo. Ela correu até ele, com passos leves, e o puxou ela mão, que era perfeita, de forma forte. Ele se virou para ela, com o olhar entediado e deixou que ela começasse a falar:

"Que tal a carta de sua amada para o papai? Mamãe iria amar..."

O olho sereno de John teve uma pequena alteração em sua pupila, que se dilatou levemente:

"Me dá aqui"falou em um tom de voz que fez a pele de Kath se arrepiar, nunca ouvira seu irmão falar assim, era sempre tão doce e suave.

Ele tirou a carta das mãos dela e começou a ler, agora sua pupila se estreitando cada vez mais, até se tornar praticamente um único brilho intenso e frio em seus olhos esverdeados. Por fim, parecendo se recuperar de um choque muito grande, ele falou, a voz muito fraca e até mesmo rouca:

"Se pensar em mostrar isso para mamãe não espere acordar viva na manhã seguinte..."

John foi subindo em passos em falso até o quarto, com a impressão de estar bambeando a cada um deles que se seguia. Deitou-se na cama as mãos tremendo de raiva ainda. Como ele pode? Seu pai? Aquele que ele se dava ao trabalho de tentar entender, já que ele não podia estar em terra com sua mãe... não, seu pai amava sua mãe... Blasfêmias.. Ele não podia suportar aquilo. Como o pai pudera mentir daquele jeito? Kathleen entrou em seu quarto, o rosto claramente preocupado:

"Johnny..."

"Sai..."

"Não, sou sua irmã Johnny, e estou aqui pro que der e vier, com você e com mamãe..."

John levantou-se e encarou a irmã por instantes.

"Tem certeza do que falou? Comigo e com mamãe pro que der e vier?"

Kathleen vacilou, já que a expressão que havia no rosto de seu irmão não parecia nada boa, era uma fúria que ainda por cima devia estar mesclada a ciúmes. A frieza da voz dele a deixava assustada, mas ainda assim, ele era seu irmão, e ela cumpriria a promessa que fizera, os três sempre foram muito unidos, John Kathleen e Lizzie. Ela acabou por dizer:

"Sim, mais que tudo no mundo tenho certeza disto..."

"Ótimo...você vai fazer uma coisa então..."

"Que ?"

"Me ajudar a convencer mamãe de que preciso ir viajar, não sei, me ajude a arranjar qualquer desculpa, mas pelo amor de Deus, não comente nada sobre a carta com mamãe..."

"Mas pra que?"

"Kath..preste atenção... se eu deixar meu pai, mamãe vai acabar sabendo e...sabe, ela não agüentaria..."

"Mas..."

"Kath, mamãe morreria de tristeza!Sabe o que é isso? Se sentir tão mal, tão triste que se deseje muito morrer? Não, você ainda é muito nova, e espero que mesmo um dia não saiba...kath, enquanto pa..digo, aquele homem estiver por aí, há grandes riscos de mamãe saber a verdade..."

"E o que vai fazer...Vai atras de papai?"

"Sim...vou acabar de vez com Will Turner"

"Mas..você não vai conseguir, não sozinho.."

Kathleen falava aquelas palavras com pesar no coração. Não sabia o que houvera com o irmão, sabia que ele amava muito a mãe, mas não precisava de tanta coisa assim.Ela amava o pai também, mas John estava certo, e essa era a pior coisa. Ele a encarou por instantes, aqueles olhos que a amedrontavam e disse com a voz fria:

"E quem disse que vou sozinho?"

"Aonde você vai Johnny? Está me deixando preocupada..."

"Vou atrás de alguém que vai me ajudar, e com muito prazer creio, já que sua fama..."

Esperou por instantes para que ela pegasse o que ele queria dizer. Uma luz fez-se na mente dela.

"Peter..."

"Jackson? Sim..."

"Mas..."

"Kath, você prometeu...e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é pela mamãe..."

"Ta..."

Desceram os dois e foram ao encontro de Lizzie, que estava em pé na janela, pensativa. Os reflexos eram perfeitos, e logo ela percebeu que estava sendo observada pelos filhos:

"Que vocês querem?"disse ela, armando um belo sorriso, tentando esconder a tristeza pela partida de Will, ela sempre fora forte, mas os dois filhos a conheciam muito bem, sabiam que ela não estava legal e sabiam bem o porquê.

"Mamãe.."começou John"vou ter de viajar..."

"Mas..para onde, porque? Que te deu na cabeça agora?"

"Serio mãe, é só por um tempinho, bem curto, prometo, volto logo..."

"Fazer o que?"

"Ele vai arrumar emprego na marinha mamãe.."

"Mas o pai de vocês..."

John começou a alterar sua face, mas Kath disfarçou e falou:

"Mamãe, John sabe o que faz, não é Johnny?"

"Sim..."balbuciou ele.

XXX

Helen estava vagando ela ilha de Port Royal, e a noite já caíra, e estava chovendo, e ela não tinha senso nenhum de para que lugar ela estava indo. Não podia voltar para a casa de seu pai, nem para o Flying Dutchman, nem para nenhum lugar que conhecesse. Pensou em procurar algum lugar seco para abrigar-se, mas o nervosismo sequer a deixava pensar direito, e ela ainda chorava, lagrimas grossas escorriam por sua face delicada e perfeita. Recostou-se em um canto, um pouco atordoada pela semi-escuridão local. Foi então que ela o viu. O reconheceu logo pelos olhos, verde-esmeralda. Peter vinha em sua direção, e ela se sentia fraca demais para mover um músculo sequer em defesa própria. Ele aproximou-se dela, e por milagre que fosse ela conseguiu fazer um movimento auto-defensivo. Peter apenas a olhou sereno e disse:

"Não sabe como estou feliz em te ver..Viva!"

Helen o fitava incrédula e pensava que ele parecia estar diferente, talvez até demais. Ele a abraçou:

"Vem, vamos para casa, você está ensopada..."

A garota ainda estava muda. Peter retirou o casaco e depositou sobre os ombros da loira, conduzindo-a até a mansão onde estava instalado. Ao abria a porta, deparara com Duity, que os olhava um tanto curioso. Peter riu ao observar o olhar do amigo:

"Visita Duity..."

Duity hesitou mas acenou para Helen, e a surpresa maior foi constatar que ela o retribuiu. Peter retirou o casaco dos ombros dela e prosseguiu:

"Vá tomar um banho quente e colocar uma roupa seca... Depois te levo até o seu quarto.."

"Vai me trancar de novo?" balbuciou ela

Ele abaixou a cabeça.Falou com a voz muito fraca:

"Não..."

"Ah?" ela se surpreendera com a resposta

"Bem gostaria..." continuou ele

"Mas.. não posso..."

"Já o fez antes..." era esmola demais, o santo desconfiava.

"Não entende que não quero?"

Ele inspirou profundamente e fingiu não perceber o olhar que Helen lhe lançara. Virou-se e foi para algum lugar que ela não soube distinguir. Ela fez o que ele a recomendara e depois sentou-se no quarto que a criada lhe indicara, esperando que Peter viesse lhe falar.Havia uma garrafa de rum sobre o criado-mudo, e ela sentia o liquido descer-lhe a garganta como água. Fazia aquilo pra esquecer.

Finalmente ele chegou, os dois se encararam por uns instantes e meu Deus! Ele pode perceber, ainda a amava, e a amava muito por sinal! A garrafa de rum sobre o criado-mudo já estava vazia e Helen encontrava-se em um estado digamos, fora de si (completamente!) Ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-a, sua vontade era perder-se nela, e ele despiu não somente a si próprio mas também a ela, que de olhos fechados passava as mãos sobre o rosto dele e sussurrava tão baixo que Peter não podia escutar:

"Will.."

Realmente, Peter não escutara, pois já estava sobre ela, ela continuava a sussurrar e acariciar a face dele, enquanto ele já estava sobre ela. Completou que há anos queria ter feito. Ao fim ele olhou-a, já dormia, como um anjo. E ele não escutara o que ela sussurrara.

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou, e tomou um susto ao encontrar-se naquela situação. Olhou para os lados, viu a garrafa de rum. O que ela fizera? Deus!!!!Peter acordara com os movimentos que ela fizera na cama e foi beijar-lhe, mas ela esquivou-se, detendo-o pela nuca, onde havia sinal dele, de nascença, um triangulo. Ela não percebera, mas era o mesmo símbolo que havia nos pergaminhos:

"Pete..."

"Anh?"

"Olhe, não sei como te dizer direito mas..esqueça, por favor, esqueça o que aconteceu!"

"Mas.."

"Não posso... não posso ficar aqui, com você!"

"Por que?"

"Porque..amo..o Will"sua voz foi morrendo.

Peter fez um gesto de concordância um pouco indignado com a cabeça e saiu, deixando Helen sozinha no quarto. Foi até a sala, e estava começando a conversar com Duity quando foi interrompido por um oficial:

"Comandante, um jovem de nome John Turner deseja vê-lo..."

"Turner? Mande-o entrar!"

John entrou, um ar imponente não disfarçado por trás dos olhos agora gélidos. Peter não deixou-se intimidar, e largando-se no sofá questionou:

"O que deseja?"

"Ajudar.."

"Ah é...Como?"

"Afinal, você quer matar meu pai ou não?"

Peter sorriu:

"Ah sim..e o que o senhor sugere?"

"Para matá-lo precisa apunhalar o seu coração..."

"Ah, claro, mas ficaria mais fácil se ele o tivesse!"

"Pois ele tem, e eu sei onde está!"

Peter encarou o rapaz, incrédulo:

"Escute rapaz, está disposto a entregar seu pai à morte? O que quer em troca?"

"Eu? Não sei..acho que..talvez um cargo na marinha..."

"Parece um preço justo..."

Assim, ele saiu com promessa de trazer o coração de seu pai. Sem saber é claro que Peter havia outros planos. Helen entreouviu-o:

"Não pode fazer isto, Pete!!!"

"Vai descobrir que posso!"

Peter estalou os dedos e meia dúzia de oficiais segurou Helen:

"Tranquem-na no quarto, agora!"

"Peter, me solta, não faz isso.."

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

**Oiee gente!! Desta vez sem resuminho do próximo capitulo, pq se eu fizer conto o caps inteiro!!hehehe...atençao no sinal de Peter, por favor, é essencial, e por favor não matem a autora por causa de John e Peter + Helen. É tudo como eu já disse antes, essencial...rsrs Ah, e desculpe pela falta de Will e de jack nesse caps, eles voltam no próximo!!**

**Reviews:**

**Roxanne Norris: ****Manaaaa...socorro to em perigo!! Brincadera, brincadera, q bom q gostou do caps, achei triste tbm, mas a vida eh assim neh?**

**Carlinha Turner:**** q bom q gostou, esse caps num eh o meu preferido mas eh bem legal tbm...**

**Mah: ****Ih, lamento dizer q Helen vai precisar de mta ajuda depois..mas as coiss vaum melhorar, eh q a autora gosta do toque dramático...**

**Ieda:**** Eh, john eh apaixonado por ela e isso muda tudo!mas q bom q gostou!**

**Taty:**** eu pensei em Helen meio afrodite, sabe, irresistível..eh, fazer oq queria ser como ela..rsrsrs...**

**Gente, ateh a próxima, e bjs! **


	14. Xequemate

**"Cause it´s just too lat****e**

**And we can´t go back**

**Sorry, I can´t be**

**Perfect…" Perfect ****( Simple**** Plan )**

**Capítulo****14: ****Xeque-mate**

O dia acordara sombrio, e Helen ainda se debatia no quarto em que fora deixada. A voz já lhe faltava de tanto que gritara pedindo por socorro, numa tentativa desesperada de que Peter pudesse ter um mínimo de caráter e tira-la dali. Ele não a escutava, ou melhor, fingia que não a escutava.

Da sala ele escutava cada grito que ela dava, e cada um deles lhe parecia uma nova facada no coração, e mais outra, e mais outra, e assim seguidamente. Não, não gostava nem um pouco de ter de fazer aquilo com ela, mas era preciso, ele sabia, era preciso...

Aquilo era seu xeque-mate. Se Will Turner atrapalhara tanto sua vida, ele também o faria com a dele...e que graça teria se ele só o matasse? Não, ele faria algo maior, lhe atingiria aonde mais lhe doesse...Helen já estava consigo...Os filhos...bem, com o mais velho tinha uma palavra a manter... e a mais nova...

Não, tudo ficaria mais fácil se ele acabasse com ELA. A antiga dona dos sentimentos de Will. Aquele seria seu xeque-mate.

As pressas ele havia pedido a expedição de um mandato de prisão para Elizabeth Swan-Turner. Mas não era seu intuito de deixa-la somente presa. Pelos crimes pelos quais ele a autuara a sentença dela não seria apenas prisão.

Morte.

Era essa a razão pela qual tivera de prender Helen, pois no momento que a loira ouviu o plano de seu ex-noivo, ela discordou. E ele sabia que do jeito que ela era daria um jeito de impedir.

Não pode deixar de fazer uma anotação mental para consigo mesmo. Helen mudara muito desde os tempos de adolescência. Era uma menininha mimada que sabia apenas manejar uma espada. Tudo bem, isso era muito, pois ela lutava muito melhor do que qualquer homem que ele conhecia. E ele ainda lembrava do começo...

**Flashback**

Um garoto moreno alto estava de pé, ao lado de uma loira, de aparência de uns 15 anos. Era alta e bem desenvolvida, e estava vestida como um moleque, com calças justas e uma blusa tão folgada quanto a calça era apertada.

"Não dá para segurar Pete, é muito pesada, serio..."

O moreno sorriu, um brilho formando-se em seus olhos verdes, enquanto um outro moreno, de olhos negros fez o comentário:

"Ora, Pete, desista, Helen não vai aprender, é uma moça, não precisa saber dessas coisas..."

"Duity, sei que ela não precisa, mas acho que seria bom se ela soubesse..." e virando-se para a loira falou "Pelo menos tente, faça um esforço, não custa nada..."

Depois de algum tempo a garota conseguiu manter a espada em um nível bom. Ele posicionou-se atrás dela e a loira visivelmente estremeceu, enquanto ele corava furiosamente. Segurou os braços dela e começou a bradir a espada no ar, fazendo os movimentos de modo que os movimentos dele fossem também os dela.

Outra imagem se formou em sua cabeça

A loira, que parecera ter crescido um pouco, agora tendo 16 anos estava frente a frente com ele, a espada em punho, ambos se encarando.

"Dê o melhor de si..." ele começou " Passou por todos os outros, não foi? Todos os oficiais...Quero ver se pode me vencer agora..."

"Mas...ja faz um mês que consegui passar por eles, mas ainda perco para você!

"Não pense assim.. você é boa, muito boa, mas não vou deixar mais fácil só para você ganhar...se você ganhar quero que seja por mérito seu!"

A loira inspirou fundo "Em guarde" e começaram os dois a travar um duelo, os movimentos dele precisos, mas algo lhe assustara.

Ele nunca vira tanta determinação no olhar dela, e os movimentos dela eram tão rápidos e incríveis que ele não durou sequer 2 segundos, ela já berrara touché, e a espada dela estava encostada no pescoço dele.Ele sorriu e ela riu, aliviada.

**Fim do flashback**

Ele se levantou calmamente do sofá e caminhou até a praça. Onde uma forca se instalara.

Lizzie estava em casa, conversando com Kath, quando a porta se escancarou. Ela correu até a lareira e pegou a espada que estava sobre ela, bradindo-a contra os oficiais. Porém eles eram muitos e pegaram-na assim mesmo. Kathleen correu contra eles, mas a mãe berrou para que ficasse, a morena não escutou, mas os oficiais bateram a porta e ela se sentiu muito fraca, desabando no choro.

Will estava descendo do Dutchman, para pegar suprimentos. A viagem seria longa. Mas ao pisar em terra avistou uma forca, e alguma coisa aconteceu com ele, que o fez caminhar lentamente até lá. Achando estranho aquela movimentação ficou para ver o que acontecia. Foi quando viu Lizzie e sentiu sua pele toda gelar, e as pernas bambearem. Ela estava sendo levada até a forca tal qual ele já vira Jack ser levado antes, mas ela mantinha-se de queixo erguido, a expressão forte e batalhadora de sempre. Ele saiu correndo para tentar livrá-la, mas a multidão a sua frente o impedia. Peter que observava tudo de longe deleitou-se em um riso sarcástico. Will continuou seus esforços, conseguindo fazer alguma movimentação, apesar de desejar estar tendo um pesadelo, que ele gostaria que acabasse bem depressa. Peter já havia autuado-a por diversos crimes, incluso pirataria, e no instante em que Will chegou perto da praça o carrasco puxou a corda.

A vida dela se esvaira num piscar de olhos, e Will já não sabia o que fazia. Começou a correr, para onde não sabia ao certo, mas mataria Peter, teria de faze-lo. Foi então que Jack surgiu, como uma luz, porém, branco como uma vela. Puxou Will, para que ambos saíssem dali. John ao longe observava a cena, a raiva pulsando em suas veias, a face corando mais e mais a medida que o sangue fluía. Um ódio enorme cresceu dentro dele, e ele sentia como se já não tivesse alma, apenas aquele sentimento ruim, aquele ódio o fazendo seguir, viver...

_Este desgraçado pagara muito __caro...__Além de lhe roubar a mulher que ama...Roubarei também sua vida._

John não lembrava, mas com a morte de Lizzie, o titulo de rei dos piratas lhe pertencia. Peter retirou-se da praça e dirigiu-se direto para casa, mas suas mãos tremiam. Chegou até a escrivaninha, depositando a espada sobre ela, e pegando tinta e pergaminho. Baixou os olhos e depois de um tempo os levantou novamente, para então começara a escrever:

_Querida Helen,_

_Sei que não fui o melhor dos homens, mas em uma tentativa desesperada de me redimir venho lhe contar os seguintes fatos:_

_O primeiro é que, neste momento, e em tantos outros, percebo que não era só desejo o que sentia por você. Era algo __mais.__Algo inexplicável.Algo que não tenho tempo nem palavras para expressar de maneira devida. Posso estar cometendo um erro grandioso, mas acho que o sentimento que nutria por você era amor._

_O segundo é a localização dos pergaminhos que tenho certeza que ajudarão de alguma forma. Eles estão em um lugar que você vai achar engraçado quando souber. Na cabine o __Capitao__ Jack __Sparrow_

_Devo lhe contar... Apesar de matar tantos piratas sou um deles, mas se você estiver lendo isto é porque não estou ao seu lado, sequer vivo para lhe __contyar__. Portanto, fique com minha espada, ela é importante, e lhe fará algo que você nem imagina. A espada lhe fará um __Lord__ Pirata__. Portanto, fique também com o __Hades__, sendo um pirata precisará de um navio._

_Espero que __sajas__ uma boa capita, alias, tenho certeza que será._

_Sem delongas..._

_Te amo_

Ao acabar de escrever a carta os olhos de Peter ficaram mareados como se houvesse uma tempestade sobre eles. Um arrepio lhe subira pela espinha, anunciando que a morte chegara. Virou-se e sentiu apenas a gélida lamina perfurando-o o peito, e então, sua vida simplesmente se esvaiu, e ele fechou os olhos e abraçou a morte.

John ainda segurava a espada, e então, quando o corpo de Peter caiu ele a puxou, admirando-a, enquanto o sangue de Peter lhe escoria pelas mãos. No mesmo instante um sorriso gélido se criou em seus lábios. Naquele instante, John perdera sua humanidade. Naquele momento, nascia um vilão.

**Enfim, fim do ****caps****Desculpem pela morte de Liz gente, ****eh****pq**** se não houvesse ela a estória se destoaria por completo. E repito, eu vou dar um jeito nisso, ninguém morre por completo, ainda tem deuses pela frente e muita água ainda vai rolar! Desculpem pelos erros de português, e q to com pressa, em cima da hora da viagem, e num ****vo**** poder postar ****direito(****eu ****axo****atyé**** terça feira...****aiaia****descuplem****tbm**** pela morte de Pete, eu amava ele, mas ****Tbm**** foi necessário..Obrigada pelas ****reviews****, e ****ateh**** o próximo! Ah, ****caps**** dedicado a ****Druckgeister**** Bjao!!**


	15. Caminhos Distintos

**" ****E tudo que era certo ficou errado, todas as razoes viraram incertezas, e o chão deixou de ser chão naquele instante. Aquele em que me vi sem ter você. Pois, você era meu maior inimigo e também meu maior confidente, e acho que se pudéssemos voltar no tempo teríamos feito tudo diferente..tudo diferente, e quem sabe a gente ainda se amasse como antes." Gabriel M.**

**Capítulo ****15 :**** Caminhos distintos**

Já faziam horas e ela ainda estava trancada ali, era um fato muito estranho...Sempre que Peter a deixava trancada, voltava em menos de 4 horas, para ver se estava bem, trazer-lhe água e algo para comer... Será que ficara tão furioso com ela que não queria mais que ela ficasse bem, que queria matá-la? De qualquer modo, a garota não era daquele tipo que ficava parada esperando as coisas acontecerem, e enquanto pensamentos fluíam em sua cabeça em uma velocidade incrível, suas mãos em igual habilidade já se detiam nos pinos da porta, mas o esforço era vão, e então ela a viu.

A fechadura tinha um formato estranho, e estranhamente convidativo. Sem perceber direito, Helen já levara suas mãos aos cabelos e retirara um grampo. Quando percebeu o que tinha em mãos, seus olhos correram do objeto até a fechadura, e então ela tomou consciência do que estava fazendo. Levou o grampo até a fechadura e girou-o.

John já estava saindo da mansão, ainda sem um rumo certo. Iria para casa, veria Kath e depois resolveria o que iria fazer. Resolveria quem seria o próximo a pagar...

Peter já se fora...Ainda lhe faltava o pai... e ela. Apesar de não estar convencido de que ela tinha tido culpa nisso tudo. Ele não sabia o que ele faria com ela. Ele não sabia se o seu coração o deixaria fazer algo.

A fechadura acabara de destravar e Helen saiu do quarto rapidamente, iria simplesmente matar Peter, ele não podia ter feito aquilo, ele não podia ter morto Liz. Abriu a porta de seu gabinete em um movimento forte e brusco, que poderia ter passado por o movimento de um homem de uns 2 metros.

Os olhos se arregalaram ao deparar com o corpo dele no chão. Estatelado. Sem vida. Naquele instante o horror apossou-se de Helen. A loira não sabia o que fazer ao certo, não sabia o que podia fazer. O corpo de Peter jazia a sua frente e manchara todo o tapete persa de sangue. Atordoada, tateou o corpo dele as cegas. Ao passar a Mao sobre a ferida que o matara, ela encontrou a carta que ele escrevera, e sem pensar abriu-a e começou a lê-la. Ao fim, a loira não se agüentou e caiu no choro, as lagrimas lhe descendo pelo rosto como água de rio corrente. Em sua cabeça havia uma estranha fusão de sentimentos, algo com o qual ela não estava acostumada a lidar. Amara Peter um dia e perceber que de repente estava sem ele era algo muito doloroso. Recostou seu corpo sobre o dele, encostando os lábios em seu ouvido:

"Eu te perdôo..."

Um dia ele teria dado tudo para ouvi-la falar aquilo, mas agora nada seria suficiente, pois ela poderia falar o quanto quisesse, nada seria escutado por ele. Já não podia mais compreender nada daquilo. Estava morto.

Se levantou e pegou a espada sobre a mesa, apertou a carta com força em suas mãos. Lançou um ultimo olhar ao homem a sua frente, e tudo o que sentia no momento era dor. E raiva. Descobriria quem matara Peter. E o mataria também.

Helen caminhou pelas ruas de Port Royal e tudo o que conseguiu foi que 2 homens a ajudassem , servindo de tripulação, de modo a zarpar com o Hades até Tortuga, onde planejava arrumar alguma tripulação. Antes porem ela devia uma visita a alguém:

"Esperem aqui, ou melhor, zarpem com o navio, deixem apenas um barco, espero vocês a 300 metros da costa. " berrou para os homens.

Caminhou sorrateiramente pelo porto, até achar o Flying Dutchman. Subiu no navio de forma silenciosa, os cabelos loiros balançando as suas costas. No convés não havia ninguém, provavelmente estavam em algum lugar bebendo, ou talvez no enterro de Liz.

Sentiu vontade de ir La, mas tinha coisas a fazer.

Dirigiu-se a cabine de Jack, e estava começando a por as mãos em suas coisas quando ouviu a voz as suas costas:

"Entao, sentiu minha falta?"

Era Jack e sua aparência indicava que como de praxe ele estava bêbado. Helen resolveu aproveitar-se desse fato:

"Não conseguia parar de pensar em você..."

Ele se aproximou dela para tocar-lhe os lábios o que foi um erro fatal, poisd neste moimento ela pegou o punho da espada e desferiu-lhe um golpe na face, e ele caiu imediatemente, desacordado. Ela começou sua busca pela sala do capitão, cheia de papeis. Avistou a bussola e tomou-a em suas mãos. Apontava para frente, mas tudo o que havia era uma janela. Entao olhou para cima. Levantou os olhos e as mãos, e deu um murro na parede, e escutou um barulho oco. Com força, empurrou o falso teto para cima, e puxou os 2 pergaminhos que estavam ali dentro. Voltou a escrivaninha de Jack, e pegou o pergaminho que pertencia a Will. So lhe faltaria um agora.

Voltou ao Hades com uma pressa inigualável, tremia um pouco e ordenou que fossem na velocidade máxima que pudessem e parassem na ilha mais próxima. Desceram La, e esperaram.

O Dutchman surgiu logo depois, e ela decerto já esperava aquilo. Inspirou fundo e levantou-se, pois Jack e Will fizeram menção de descer do navio, mas foi ela quem subiu.

"Parece que armou uma ótima fuga não?" zombou Jack, seu sorriso de sempre.

"Apenas tive um bom professor" ela sorriu cinicamente e piscou " E se não quiserem, seus pergaminhos queimados, me deixem partir!"

" e isso tudo porque?" perguntou Will, a voz fraca.

" Peter está morto..."

"Que bom não?"

"Você nunca vai entende-lo não é?"

"Perguntei o porquê e você não me respondeu..."

"Porque é uma promessa. São meus ideais."

"Prefere seguir seus ideais a seguir seu coração?"

"Sim, principalmente se for para ver quem amo morto..."

"Que quer dizer com isto?"

"Que nunca verei meus ideais morrerem na forca!" berrou ela.

Ele calou-se e ela soluçou e lutou para se controlar para não cair no choro. Conseguiu forçar uma risada debochada:

"Deixe-me esclarecer Will..Entre nós dois não houve nada, não houve sentimento... Não passou de diversão...!

Virou-se de costas sem olhar para trás. Enquanto descia do navio firme e decidida sentia uma lagrima lhe descia pelo rosto. Ela subiu ao Hades e deu ordens para zarpar.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Imagine a cena..."disse Dean puxando-a e abraçando-a junto a si "Eu, totalmente mortal enfrentando o capitão imortal ou afundar o navio que não afunda..."

Helen engoliu o riso e olhou para aqueles olhos cinzentos que tanto a fascinavam.

**Bem ****genteeee****! Mais ****um capitulo**** terminado, mais uma vez, desculpem, mas tive de matar a Liz!!!! Fiquei com pena foi do Pete**** Ah, ****vcs**** devem querer saber quem é ****Dean**** não? Bem, no próximo ****caps**** ele aparece e ele ****eh****mto**** fofo, de verdade, eu amo esse cara****rsrsrsrs**

**Agora ****reviews**

**Mah**** Fernandes:**** A matança acabou, pode deixar****rrsrsrs****, que bom q alguém apoiou a morte da Liz!!!!****hauhauhuahuhahau**** AH, SE PREPARE, POIS O Johnny ****eh**** super ****super**** mal!!!Ah, ****bjs**** pro Nando.**

**Ieda:**** Ah, o Will vai ficar realmente desapontado****e vai se ferrar pra ****carambe****tbm****, mas fazer ****oq****aiai****...manda ****bjs**** pra ****paulaaaa****\!!!**


	16. O homem que não temia a morte

**"A morte não é o pior que pode acontecer a um ****homem...****é apenas mais uma etapa da vida, que deve ser encarada como uma nova experiência. Eu não temo a morte. E acho que por isso não morri até hoje. .. só por isso..." Isaac P.**

**" ****A sorte favorece os destemidos" Alexandre- o Grande**

**Capítulo 16- O homem que não temia a morte**

Helen finalmente aportou em Tortuga, e seu rosto carregava uma expressão triste, que ainda a deixava mais bonita. Era, segundo muitos rumores, a mais bela mulher no mundo, e ela própria não sabia se o era ou não, apesar de ter plena noção que muitos homens se apaixonavam por ela. E sinceramente, agora que já estava mais amadurecida, tendia a achar que aquilo era uma maldição.

Não fosse por sua beleza, talvez até Will não gostasse dela, e isso seria muito ruim, mas se ele não tivesse gostado dela, talvez ela não acabasse amando-o, talvez Peter voltasse a ser aquele de antes e ela vivesse feliz com ele, em uma vidinha pacata..

E sem nunca saber o que era amor de verdade.

Aquele era o preço do amor de verdade...aquela dor que ela sentia agora...aquela procura insaciável por alívio...

Desceu do Hades, e ao fitá-lo teve a lembrança daqueles olhos de Peter, verde-esmeralda, como eram lindos!Sacudiu a cabeça de modo a desviar os pensamentose começou a andar pela cidade.

O lugar lhe dava a impressão de ser a cidade natal de Jack. Todos tinham um ar de bebedeira, mas a loira esperava encontrar ao menos um pirata bom. Chegou a um bar, onde procurava achar o responsável pela contratação de tripulação do Hades. Aproximou-se:

"Você é o Paul?"

"Quem quer saber?" perguntou o moreno, se virando para ela.

"Meu nome é Helen Dawson, e eu sou a capitã do Hades"

Ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés e perguntou em tom de descrença:

"Você é a capitã do Hades? Fiquei sabendo que o capitão era Peter Jackson..."

A menção daquele nome a incomodava demais, mas ela inspirou fundo e despistando-o falou:

"Eu o matei"

O homem a olhou espantado

"Como pode uma garota matar o capitão do melhor navio do mundo?"

"Primeiro, você está enganado...o melhor navio do mundo é o Pérola Negra...Segundo, fui eu quem realmente matou Peter Jackson...facilita quando você dorme ao lado da pessoa, sabe?Tinha de ver a cara que ele fez antes de morrer..." dizia ela forçando a mente a não pensar no assunto e a voz para o tom de deboche.

"O que quer comigo?"

"Quero uma tripulação"

"Quantos homens?"

"Dez"

"Muita gente, não acha?"

"Não para o navio que vou enfrentar."

Paul parou por um instante para encará-la, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

"Volte daqui a duas horas e terá seus homens..."

"Arranje homens obedientes, que não temam a morte...Ah, e que sejam loucos!!"

"Terá o que quer, Srta. Dawson..."

Duas horas depois Helen estava de partida com a tripulação. Estava determinada a conseguir o ultimo pergaminho, que completaria o enigma sobre a morte de Pete. Segundo uma nota que ela encontrara junto a espada de Pete, tinha alguma relação com uma criatura mitológica. E isso, de fato, não era de grande ajuda.

Enquanto isto, Will retomara seu posto no Flying Dutchman, se empenhava em sua tarefa, e fazia tudo aquilo para esquecer. Ele sabia disto.

Naquele momento no Hades, um homem alto, moreno estava a cerca das velas, e chegou perto de Helen, um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios:

"Capitã, me perdoe, mas o que exatamente estamos enfrentando?"

Ela se virou para ele e olhou-o de cima a baixo. Era bonito. Muito bonito.

"O senhor se chama...?"

"Dean..."

"Ah sim, olhe, o que estamos enfrentando bem..." inspirou fundo "um navio que não afunda e um capitão que não morre"

Dean soltou uma risada gostosa, e ela não sabia se aquilo a acalmava ou a irritava.

"Essa era a idéia de morte que eu esperava"

Helen foi tomada pela surpresa, ao ver a descontração naqueles olhos, e a falta de uma nota de medo em sua voz.

"Como alguém tão novo..."

"Planeja a própria morte?" ria-se ele "Minha namorada perguntava a mesma coisa..."

"Tem, namorada? Por que a deixou?"

"Eu não a deixei..Mas e você, porque você o deixou?"

"Eu..ei, ele quem? O que você sabe sobre minha vida?"

"Está na cara que gosta de alguém... Por que o deixou?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça e ele entendeu que não era para perguntar mais nada, limitando-se a lhe dar leves tapinhas nos ombros. Ela se confortou em saber que alguém no mundo parecia prestar atenção no que lhe acontecia e no que sentia. Um sorriso iluminou-se em seu rosto.

Dean que a estava observando ficou perplexo diante de tal espetáculo. Ele nunca vira um sorriso tão belo antes, e logo tratou de retribuir-lhe.

No dia seguinte, Helen subiu ao convés onde encontrou um Dean com um sorriso que brincava sensualmente em seus lábios infantis. Tudo no espírito de Dean lhe remetia uma criança. Uma criança escondida atrás de um corpo de homem.

"Ótimas condições para navegar, não, capita? Se continuar assim, nossos inimigos nuncaaa nos alcançarão..." debochou ele

O tempo estava nublado. Não soprava uma brisa sequer. Ela olhou firme para o céu e em sua mente sabia que ele estava certo, desejou que o vento começasse a soprar logo. Expirou forte e para sua surpresa sentiu-se mais fraca, mas o vento começou a bater. Voltou-se para ele, que estava surpreso mas não o demonstrava.

"E você se diverte com isso..."

"Imagine a cena..." disse Dean, puxando-a e abraçando-a junto a si "Eu, totalmente mortal tentando matar o imortal ou afundar o navio que não afunda..."

Helen engoliu o riso, e fitou aqueles olhos cinzentos que tanto a encantavam.

"Entao pensa ser uma luta em vão?"

"Não, nenhuma luta é vã se você acredita no propósito dela...Mato todos os homens desse tal capitão e transformo seu navio em uma jangada, daí quero ver ele se virar sozinho...Daí, se ele me matar, terei morrido com honra..."

"Um pirata com honra?"

"Sim...Ora, está duvidando de minha integridade?"

"Nunca, jamais!"

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Deam parou, serio:

"O que você busca?"

A pergunta chocou-a, mas ela o respondeu:

"Respostas..."

"Para?"

"Meu noivo foi morto.."

"Sim, e pelo que sei você o matou..."

"Eu?!Não!"

"Foi apenas o que me contaram..." disse ele levantando as mãos

"Se eu não dissesse isso, não teria tripulação..."

"Então quem o matou?"

"É isso que quero saber!"

"Como?"

"Tome, leia isto..."

Tirou do bolso a carta de Peter, sempre andava com ela. Entregou-a a Dean, e o moreno estava lendo concentrado:

"Sim, isto prova sua inocência.." disse ele ao final " E quanto aos pergaminhos, posso vê-los?"

"Ah, claro..."

Foi até a cabine e pegou os pergaminhos, todos dobrados cuidadosamente, e entregou-os a Dean, que pegou-os e observou-os. Decaiu o olhar em alguns símbolos, e o mesmo fez Helen. Dois deles ela reconheceu.

Uma estrela, idêntica a que ela tinha nuca, sua marca de nascença, que tantos diziam ser o selo de calypso. E um triângulo, com a ponta para baixo, que era a mesma marca que Peter trazia ao canto de seu pescoço. Desviou o olhar e continuou a falar com Dean:

"Pode forjá-los Dean?"

"Agora duvida da minha competência?"

Os dois riram. Helen entregou tinta, pena e pergaminho a Dean, que se concentrava em seu trabalho. Helen observava cada detalhe daquele rosto infantil, como quem quisesse ver sua alma. Ele reparou e sorriu:

"Se quer saber o que penso, porque não pergunta diretamente a mim?"

"Estava tentando fazer como você..."

"Deixe-me ensiná-la" ele se levantou e pôs-se de frente a ela. "Está vendo meus olhos, como tremem um pouco? Eu estou nervoso...E você, com essa expressao deslumbrada, está simplesmente encantada com tudo o que houve..resumindo, é uma questão de interpretaçao facial..."

Helen sorriu

"Terminou com os pergaminhos?"

"Oui, ma cherrie..."

"Merci..." riu-se ela

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Preste atenção, Helen..."

"Quê?"

"O sortudo está aqui.."

"Hâ?"

"Will Turner está aqui..."

A loira empalideceu.

**Oiee**** gente, mais um ****caps**** terminado, desculpe****eh**** q tive de ficar uns dias sem postar, ****entaum**** tive q colocar esses ****aki**** um atrás do outro...Q tal ****eh**** meu ****Dean****? Bem**** Para quem viu 300 ****vcs****vaum**** saber que ele ****eh**** inspirado naquele guerreiro loiro que solta a ****classica**** piada: LUTAR NAS ****SOMBRAS...****Eh****, ele ****eh**** minha inspiração mental e o ****Dean**** de ****Gilmore**** Girls ****eh**** a minha inspiração corporal... ****Agora ****reviews**

**Ro****Q bom q ****vc**** gostou, tento fazer o ****caps**** o melhor q posso..Ta aí quem ****eh****Dean****maninhaaa**

**Taty:**** q bom q ****vc**** compreende as ****mortes...****ah, eu ****tbm**** gosto mais da Helen agressiva, e ela fica assim por um bom tempo...**

**Capn****':**** Calma, calma****Heln**** ama o Will, ****eh**** q ela cresceu com o Peter, e adorava ****ele...****Sim, a matança acabou, e ela só maltrata o Will ****pq****eh**** necessário, juro...****Qnt**** ao John, acredite, ele fica ****mto**** bom super-mal (paradoxo?) Espere e verá, ele ****eh**** mais lindo q o ****Darth****vader**

**Viny:****Pode ****deixar,****vo**** comentar mais os lugares ok???****Vlw**** pela dica, e q bom q gostou**

**Meus amores, ****bjs**** e ****ateh**** quinta(eu creio)**


	17. Sentimentos incertos

"**Quando a gente conversa**

**Contando casos, besteiras**

**Tanta coisa em comum**

**Deixando escapar segredos" - Eu preciso dizer que te amo - Dé, Bebel e Cazuza**

**Capítulo 17- Sentimentos Incertos**

Os cabelos castanho-claros do marujo estavam sendo balançados ao vento, enquanto ele fitava o horizonte do convés. O dia amanhecera ensolarado, os raios estavam quentes mas o vento estava fresco, e tudo que ele fazia era perder seu olhar no horizonte, o mar a sua frente parecia não ter fim, uma imensidão de água azul marinha sendo refletida nos seus olhos cinzentos. Dera uma leve pancada na borda do convés, com os punhos cerrados, e foi até a área da cozinha, pegou uma jarra com um pouco de água fresca e um grapefruit e arrumou em uma bandeja, procurou algo mais, mas a dispensa do navio não estava das melhores e ele não podia esbanjar. Armou o sorriso mais bonito que pode, e abriu com suavidade e silêncio a porta da cabine de Helen, não queria assustá-la nem constrangê-la, mas alguma coisa o impulsionava a fazer aquilo.

Ao acabar de retirar a mão da maçaneta deparou com uma imagem que não o deixou outra coisa senão vermelho. A loira estava deitada na cama, os lençóis sobre ela emoldurando sua silhueta perfeitamente bem definida, as pernas bem torneadas e com a leve penugem dourada para fora das cobertas, entralaçadas a um travesseiro, alvo como o que estava sob sua cabeça, cujos cabelos loiros estavam espalhados displicentemente.

Helen revirava-se um pouco e murmurava algumas palavras que Dean não conseguia escutar ou distinguir. Passado alguns minutos ela abria os olhos de modo devagar, até que percebeu que Dean a observava. Arregalou os olhos, levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um leve pulo na cama, mas ele apenas sorriu para ela:

"Fique calma, sou eu! Nunca vi se assustar tanto!"

Ela bocejou e se espreguiçou, agora mais tranquila, enquanto ele depositava a bandeja sobre seu colo. Colocou um pouco de água no copo e deu-lhe para beber, enquanto descascava a grapefruit, com um punhal que ele tirara da bainha de suas botas.

"Estamos pertos da localização que você nos deu, Helen..."disse ele, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela.

"Que bom... Viram a tal criatura?"

Dean limitou-se a fazer uma cara de deboche:

"Vi, vi sim..." disse, o tom de voz arrastado e irônico

"Quem sabe mais tarde não?"

"Quem sabe... Acho que você vai querer que eu saia para se trocar, mas se não quiser, não tem problema, eu continuo aqui..."

"Engraçado você, mas agora me dá licença, sim?"

Ele saiu, batendo a porta da cabine levemente. Ela sorriu ao ouvir o estampido, e foi banhar-se, trocou-se colocando uma das blusas masculinas que trouxera da casa de Peter. Subiu então ao convés, Dean estava cuidando das velas, içando-as, o vento estava meio fraco, e ele prendia as cordas com um tanto de força. Terminou rápido o trabalho, e quando virou-se apenas deu de cara com a loira. Abaixou a cabeça e os olhos:

"Posso te perguntar algo?"

"Já está perguntando não? Mas sim, pode..."

"Helen, quando vai me contar sobre ele?"

"Ele quem?"

"O cara que você gosta, o motivo de tudo isto..."

Ela também baixou os olhos mas logo armou um sorriso maroto:

"Quando vai me contar sobre ela?"

"Ela quem?"

"A tal garota, sua namorada.."

"Ah... Ela não é mais, bem, não é mais a mesma coisa..."

"Tudo bem, mas conta..."

Ele sorriu:

"As vezes você parece uma criança sabia?"

"Isso é bom ou ruim?"

"Depende do ponto de vista..."

"Do seu?"

"Ë ótimo..."

"Tá, agora conta, você está é me enrolando..."

"Tá... bem, o nome dela é Diane, e ela é morena, e baixinha..."

"Como a conheceu?"

Ele sorriu e desandou a contar a história de como conheceu Diane. Ao terminar perguntou:

"E você? Anda, agora vai me dizer... quem é o sortudo em questão?"

Ela riu sem jeito e ruborizou:

"Porque sortudo?"

"Helen, já andei muito nesses meus 20 anos...E posso sinceramente te assegurar que és a mulher mais linda que já vi até hoje..e posso te assegurar que já vi muitas belas mulheres... Agora vai, me conta logo..."disse, dando-lhe leves empurrões contra seu ombro.

"Agora diz que eu que pareço uma criança..."

"Putz, fala logo..."

"Tá, tá... ele é moreno e cahama-se Will...Will Turner.."

"Ah sim, Turner...Pera aí, Turner?"

"Aham"

"O capitão do Flying Dutchman?"

"Aham"

"O cara contra o qual você tá lutando, ou fugindo ou sei lá que diabos...?"

"Aham..."

"Mas, você é doente, maluca ou o quê?"

"Nada disso...só preciso que ele me esqueça e..e saia do meu caminho..."

"Não quero te desanimar nem nada...mas ele não vai te esquecer até pelo menos que VOCÊ o esqueça."

Helen baixou os olhos, Dean tinha razão, ela sabia disso.

"Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde."

O marujo entendeu a deixa. A loira se retirou do convés de volta para a cabine, onde sentou-se na escrivaninha. Acendeu um incenso, Sândalo, era o que Peter mais gostava, ele dizia que o ajudava a pensar melhor. Puxou os pergaminhos para junto de si, e baixou os olhos sobre eles. Estavam escritos em uma língua estranha, ela não compreendia muito bem. Os símbolos a sua volta, pelo menos 2 deles ela reconhecia: O selo de Calypso e o selo de Hades, o seu sinal da nuca e o sinal do pescoço de Peter... Porque ela tinha a estranha sensaçao de que tinha alguma coisa a ver?

No convés, Dean deu a ordem de que todos os tripulantes procurassem na ilha a tal criatura. Empunhou o punhal e desceu do navio, para ele próprio começar a sua busca.

Do outro lado da ilha, Will e Jack conversavam, o Dutchman aportado ali perto. Jack gesticulava enquanto falava:

"E digo Turner, devia ter controlado melhor Helen, olha agora o que ela fez com meus pergaminhos..."

"Seus uma vírgula, um deles é meu e..."

"E você gentilmente cedeu-o a mim"

"Gentilmente sei..."

"Agradeça ainda mais, não fosse por mim jamais teria conhecido Helen..."

Will parou um tempo para encarar Jack. Seria aquele um motivo para agradecer?

XXXXXX

Dois dos marujos do Dutchman foram averiguar a ilha a mando de Will. Tiveram uma triste cena. Ambos deram de cara com Dean, que rapidamente matou um e manteve o outro sob a ponta do stilleto:

"Está a mando de quem?"

"Jaa, Jaa, Jack Sparrow..."

"Só?" perguntava o rapaz, o rosto sério

"Não, e Wi, Will Turner..."

"Turner..."fez uma cara de compreensão "Então, prefere morrer ou ajudar?"

"Eu os ajudo e..."

Dean aproximou mais o punhal da garganta do marujo:

"Já ouviu falar em honra? Claro que não, é um pirata, a mando de Sparrow... Mas vai viver...Leve um recado a Turner. Não precisa de remetente. Diga que para o bem dele, é melhor que ele saia dessa ilha."

O marujo saiu correndo, tropeçando em alguns galhos. Dean seguiu-o, silenciosamente, mas acabou arranhando-se em um graveto. Chegou perto da orla, deu de cara com o Dutchman. Will estava na borda do navio, perdia o olhar sobre a paisagem tropical. Dean o observou por alguns instantes e identificou-o. Perguntara aos companheiros como era o tal Turner, e as características batiam com o perfil do tal capitão. _Então você é o famoso Will Turner..Nada mal, nada mal..."_ Silenciosamente ele voltou ao Hades, onde Helen o aguardava no convés, visivelmente furiosa:

"Sera que não ressaltei que precisavam ser obedientes? Eu não ordenei que ninguem saisse do navio e a primeira coisa que você me faz é isso e...Ai, meu Deus, você está sangrando!"disse ela, levando as maos aos lábios ao observar o corte no braço de Dean.

"Foi só um graveto, eu estou bem..."

"Isso não altera o fato de eu estar chateada com você!"

Ela lhe dava pequenos tapas, até que ele a segurou e lhe deu uma sacudidela:

"Preste atenção, Helen!"

"Quê?"

"O sortudo está aqui!"

"Quê?"

"Will Turner está aqui!"

Helen empalideceu:

"Como sabe?"

"Eu o vi..."

"Mas como sabe que é ele?"

"Um cara moreno, com jeito de bobo, nem feio nem bonito, meio sem sal...o contrário de mim, em suma...Francamente, como foi gostar dele?"

"Hey, não é bem assim!"

"Admite... O amor é cego mas nem tanto!"

"Dean" recomeçou ela, a voz mais séria agora.

"Quê?" ele endireitou-se, lutando para parar de rir.

"Se ele está aqui, como farei?"

Na face de Helen notava-se algo semelhante a desespero. Ele a abraçou forte:

"Já volto..."

Deixou-a ali, com uma xicara de chá na mão, e observou-a de longe um pouco. Pasou despercebido por trás dela e de um salto parou em sua frente, fazendo-a deixar cair a xícara de suas mãos. Os dois se abaixaram juntos para juntar os cacos e pararam frente a frente, se encarando. Dean não pensou duas vezes. Em um movimento rápido, seus lábios tocaram os dela, longa e calmamente. Quando ele separou-se dela, ela simplesmente foi para sua cabine, um tanto confusa, deixando Dean no convés pensando e observando as estrelas.

**No próximo capítulo:**

"Dean..."

"Sim?"

"Queria conversar..."começou ela séria.

**Tchan tchan tchan..Vc pediram,tanto que aí está, o esperado beijo de Dean e Helen..aliás todo mundo lah da minha escola que leu pediu para isso acontecer, e num tava no script, mas tudo bem, o Dean é um cara legal...Parece q foi super bem aceito tbm...Esse caps foi editado em cima da hora,, achei q tava mto tempo sem Will e Jack, e resolvi colocá-los nem q fosse um pouco, assim como os pergaminhos... aiai... Ah, o cpa em especial eh dedicado a duas pessoas: ****Capn Lara,**** q gostou do Dean e ****Mayara de souza:****miga da escola, q gostou tanto dele q agora toda estoria iou texto q ela escreve tem um Dean...rsrsrs**

**Agora reviews:**

**Jessica Sparrow Turner: ****Q bom q estejas gostando da fic, tah ai o novo caps...Ah, desculpe por matar a Liz, mas como jah disse, eh essencial, para a mudan';ca do Johnny!**!

**Ieda:****Ah, eu tbm adoro a Helen, ela eh tudo que eu quero ser qnd crescer!!!rsrsrsPode deixar, ninguem mais bate no Jack num, viu? Ah, e o Will vai se acostumando, a Helen sofre, mas ele tbm...(eh q eu so meio feminista...)**

**Ro:****Assim, Helen longe do Will? Nem tanto, depende do sentidop da frase...rsrsrsrs..acalme-se, mtas aguas vaum rolar...Maninha, num esquente!!Eu sei o q faço(pelo menos acho q sei)...Aff, nem sei mais de onde tirei o Dean, me inspirei em tantos q...ah, axo q todo mundo um dia jah quis um kra assim do lado, num?**

**Taty:****Sim, sim, Dean eh mais atento q todo mundo ali!!E isso eh realmente mto importante!!!Q bom q gostes dele, ele eh simplesmente um dos meus amores(soh fik atras do John...)**

**Vanessa Gaunt:****Kra, te adoro, msm!!Finalmente alguem com a msm opniao q eu sobre a Liz!!!Mas se bem q eu nem queria mais matar ela, mas foi necessario para o desenrolar do John!!!Q eh o vilao da parada!!!E vc axou q Helen, em seu jeito atiradinha(filha de peixe...) num ia pegar o Dean? Ha...**

**CapnLara:****Matar o Dean? Jamais, axo q sou linchada lah no meu colegio se eu fizer isso...rsrsrs..q bom q gostes dele...**

**Gente, eh isso, bjs e ateh terça!!**


	18. Irmãos de alma

"**Quando chega um amigo damos adeus a solidão. E agora o verbo compartilhar adquire um significado novo e definitivo. Batem as asas que eu não tenho coragem de voar até** **outro coração que me completa e a vida nunca mais será a mesma depois de sua chegada."Anahí**

**Capítulo 18: Irmãos de alma**

A loira estava deitada em sua cabine, os cabelos ondulados lhe cobrindo o rosto agora aliviado, por ter perdido a antiga tensão que era estar com aquela dúvida eterna. A cama larga estava tomada por seu suave peso, e suas pernas nuas estavam estiradas por cima de travesseiros espalhados pelo móvel. Por um momento ela pensou que sentia algo forte por Dean, e de fato isso era certo... Sentia por ele o maior de todos os amores. A amizade.

Havia muito tempo que ela não conversava com ninguém direito, com um amigo de verdade, alguém que ela pudesse se abrir sem medo algum. Mas com ele, ela sentia que podia falar tudo, mesmo tendo o conhecido por tão pouco tempo, e talvez isso a tenha assombrado mais do que tudo. Tinha nele um irmão, e sentia que o conhecia de longas épocas. O único problema era que ela não tinha idéia de como ele estava se sentindo.

O marujo estava no convés, deitado de barriga para cima ainda, estalando as pontas dos dedos enquanto seus olhos cinzentos fitavam as estrelas sobre ele. O sorriso se esboçava em sua boce de labios perfeitos, e ele sabia muito bem porque...

Ele estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e com sua própria atitude. Muitos podiam considerar um ato imprudente e até desrespeitoso, mas em sua mente ele sabia que era algo necessário, desrespeitoso era continuar com aquelas incógintas... Enfim, ele tirara a limpo o que sentia por aquela loira, e pensou que talvez por sua beleza tivesse se confundido um pouco. Mas sua vontade nada mais era que proteger Helen. De tudo. De todos.

Ambos estavam pensando em como contar o que sentiam um pelo outro sem magoar a outra parte, já que pensavam que esta deveria ter confundido seus sentimentos. A loira caminhou passos lentos pelo convés, e ao ouvir o som do piso ao ser submetido ao agradável peso do corpo de Helen ele se levantou e virou-se calmamente para ela. Ia abrir a boca, mas ela se adiantara e já começava a falar:

"Dean..." começou ela com a voz muito fraca, levando as mãos aos cabelos loiros.

"Sim?" questionou ele, uma nota de pesar em sua voz

"Eu...bem...queria...conversar com você sabe?"

"Eu também..."

"É que..." falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

"Fala você" repetiram juntos

"Desculpe, mas você pra mim é um irmão." disse ela, finalmente, a voz trêmula

Ele a olhou por um instante que fez a expressão dela vacilar. Logo depois, ele caiu no riso divertido, e ela não soube ao certo o porque mas imitou-o.

"Achei que eu ia ferir seus sentimentos, Srta. Dawson..." finalmente disse ele, o riso aliviado e o olhar sincero.

"E eu? Não sabe o que eu pensei, sei lá, não queria que ninguém sofresse por mim..."

Ela finalmente deu um pulinho feliz e ele a abraçou forte junto a si:

"Conte comigo sempre tá, menina?"

"Aham...o mesmo para você, garoto..."

Ele riu e depois se endireitou, todo sério:

"Só tem um problema..."

"Hã?" perguntou ela, um pouco preocupada

"Você..."

"Eu?"

"Você beija tão bem..."disse ele rindo

"Hã?" riu ela

"Que você acha de só mais um?"

"Er... não!!!"

"Ih..."

"Ih o que?"

"Que não o que..."

Pegou-a pelo pescoço e fez com que seus lábios estalassem levemente nos dela. Ela olhou para ele sorrindo:

"Quando você vai crescer e tomar juízo hein?"

"Sabe, é uma boa pergunta..."

XXXX

Enquanto isto, no Flying Dutchman, o riso já não era uma coisa tão comum assim. Will estava sentado na beirada do navio, naquele mesmo lugar em que caíra com Helen na noite em que declararam estar apaixonados um pelo outro. Ele olhava o horizonte insistentemente, o mesmo olhar nostálgico de quem perde algo e não consegue mais encontrar. E embora o seu olhar estivesse perdido, seus pensamentos ele sabia bem com quem estavam.

Os pensamentos se detinham naquela, a loira que o fizera perder a cabeça, arriscar tudo, e pagar por tal ousadia. Se por um lado perdera Elizabeth ele também perdera Helen.

O sol já estava se pondo, e juntamente com ele, se punham também não somente a esperança, mas também os sonhos de Will.

_Por que Helen? O que eu fiz? _Ele gostaria muito de ter essas respostas, para acabar de vez com aquilo tudo, a falta do corpo dela junto ao seu o deixava até mais fraco, a falta daquele sorriso tão perfeito o desanimava, e a falta da presença dela não fazia outra coisa senão entristecê-lo.

"Ora ora garoto... Ainda se lamentando?" comentou Jack, seu tom misterioso porém nem um pouco piedoso de sempre.

"De jeito algum" disse Will, suspirando

"A quem está querendo enganar William?"

"Tá tão na cara assim?" perguntou Will, em um tom irônico e uma cara de nossa, não queria que ninguém percebesse.

"As mulheres são assim mesmo senhor Turner...ruim com elas, pior sem elas...O pior, sempre tendem a acabar com o rum!"

_Como se você não o fizesse._

"Hey Jack, vá com calma!" comentou Will após o pensamento, pois preocupava-o a crescente animaçao de Jack.

"Mas é verdade, olhe, Liz queimou todo o meu rum, Anamaria e Helen o bebem se o virem..."

Will revirou os olhos para o teto.

"Mas sei Turner, sei que ama Helen, principalmente quando ela está se contorcendo bem debaixo do peso de seu corpo..."

Will arregalou os olhos e se aproximou de Jack com tanta suavidade que parecia que iria beijá-lo:

"Cuidado com as palavras Senhor Sparrow..."disse Will, dando-lhe uma joelhada nas partes baixas.

"Aprendeu rápido, jovem eunuco..."disse Jack com um sorriso bem doloroso.

XXXXX

No Hades, Helen e Dean observavam juntos o por-do-sol, abraçados. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir uma fria brisa vinda do mar.

"Sinal de mal presságio..." disse Helen

"Não existe mal presságio..." começou Dean, pensativo "Apenas lutamos com as armas erradas, e esse não é o nosso problema, é?"

"..." Ela permaneceu muda por alguns instantes, para avaliar as palavras que escutou antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Não é? Ou estou enganado?"

"Lutamos com o que temos de melhor."

"E o que temos de melhor?" perguntou ele, incitando-a

"Nossos ideais, nossas almas e vidas. E principalmente, nossas raivas e vinganças.

Percebendo que a intensidade das palavras não eram em vão, Dean se recolheu e se levantou deixando-a sozinha.

No céu, a primeira estrela da noite foi avistada por Helen e Will. Pobres amantes, tão perto e tão distantes, unidos apenas por uma estrela no céu.

"Will, espero que um dia me entenda, e me perdoe, pois tudo isso é necessário..."

"Helen, como gostaria de te ter ao meu lado..."

Quando eles pronunciavam essas palavras seus corações bateram no mesmo compasso. Foi quando eles foram interrompidos. Will por Jack. Helen por Dean.

"William, temos de continuar as buscas."

"Helen, vamos partir ao amanhecer?"

"Sim, assim que o sol nascer nós vamos."

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"O q...o que é aquilo?" perguntou Will, pasmo

"Aquilo é o nosso passaporte digo, o meu passaporte para a eternidade e o seu para...para...Ah, sei la'para o que você quer aquilo!"concluiu Jack sorrindo.

XXXXX

"Prefiro ser uma escrava a ser rainha ao seu lado!"esbravejou Helen

"Que seja"

Helen estava se retirando ma John segurou-a firme e puxou-a. Encostou os lábios no pé do ouvido dela e falou:

"Escrava ou rainha tanto faz...No fim do dia vai estar no mesmo lugar e do mesmo jeito.

**Oiee gente!!! Espero que aproveitem bem esse caps, é o ultimo da série de caps bonitinhos...rsrsrs...Se vcs leram a preview sabem q agora só vem bomba pela frente! Para as que sentiram falta de Johnny ele vai aparecer, agora do lado negro da força(rsrsrsrs).Pra vcs que torcem pelo Dean, viram, eu o poupei de sofrer pela Helen!! Ele tem muito mais importancia se for amigo dela do que qualquer outra coisa...Agora reviews, obrigada por todas!**

**Lara: ****Q bom q gostou do caps e do Dean, eu axo ele lindo!!!!**

**Ieda:****Correu foi?rsrsrs, eu tbm faço issso mtas vezes rsrsrsr q bom q gostou, a frase do Dean eh sucesso msm!!!**

**Taty:**** Parece q vcs amam o Dean hein? Putz, a Helen vai ficar com ciumes...rsrsrs brincadeiram,q bom q gostou!**

**Maninha (Rô):**** Saudades de vc!!!!Q bom q gostou do caps e da célebre frase do Dean, q me custou mto escrever!!!rsrsrsr**

**Bjs gente!**


	19. Encontros e desencontros

"**Tire suas mãos de mim**

**Eu não pertenço a você**

**Não é me dominando assim**

**Que você vai me entender**

**Eu posso estar sozinho**

**Mas eu sei muito bem aonde estou**

**Você pode até duvidar**

**Acho que isso não é amor..."Será (Legião Urbana)**

**Capítulo 19: Encontros e desencontros**

Os primeiros raios de sol ainda mal atingiam as águas da região quando Helen subiu ao convés, o vestido cortado como as vestes da grécia antiga. O vestido era branco, em detalhes dourados, apertado na cintura e folgado na saia, que lhe caia pela metade das coxas. Os cabelos estavam presos desajeitadamente em um nó, e ela trazia em suas mãos a espada de Peter. Nunca sabia quando teria de ter...um argumento a mais...

XXXX

Do outro lado da ilha, no Dutchman, Jack também acordara, caminhava eufórico pelo convés, a julgar pelos barulhos de passos, de um lado para o outro.

Will estava em sua cabine, não conseguira dormir muito bem, ele sabia porque, mas não iria mais admitir aquilo, tentaria seguir a vida.

Mesmo que soubesse que seria difícil sem ela. Seria como deixar uma parte de si guardada em um baú, e esta parte já não era somente seu coração, parecia que deixando-a ele deixava também alguma parte de sua alma. Porque Helen fizera aquilo com ele?

Revirou-se na cama um pouco, tentou colocar o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, mas Jack gritava a plenos pulmões na área do convés que ficava sobre sua cabine:

"Will levante-se homem! Nosso tesouro perdido está aqui dando a maior sopa! Vamos Will, levante-se, o cavalo selado não passa duas vezes na nossa frente!"

Will se levantou em um rompante, dando um suspiro de revolta.

_O que será que esse idiota quer?_

"William..."entonava Jack

"Mas que idéia estapafúrdia é essa de me acordar aos gritos?!" Will já subira ao convés, e sua voz beirava o descontrole "Espero que tenha um ótimo motivo para tal atitude!" esbravejou

"Não é um ótimo motivo, é um motivo maravilhoso, é um motivo mais que celestial, mais que infernal, é O MOTIVO!"

Will revirou os olhos para o teto e abriu levemente os lábios, em um suspiro quse imperceptivel de exasperação. Seu semblante não era difícil de distinguir. Will sempre fazia aquela cara quando ficava impaciente com Jack (N/A: Acontece muito..):

"Ah é...Bom, e qual é O MOTIVO?"disse com a voz monótona porém mudando a entonaçao para um falso entusiasmo na última palavra e imitando a gesticulaçao de Jack. Este estufou o peito e apontou a beirada do navio com ar de nossa, você vai ficar boquiaberto quando vir. Will seguiu a direção que o pirata apontara e debruçando-se no parapeito deparou com uma garota que trazia uma espécie de cinturão na cintura, ela estava em um barquinho, vinha sozinha.

"O q...o que é aquilo?" perguntou Will, pasmo, o cinturão era bonito mas tinha um ar mistico.

"Aquilo é uma mulher jovem Turner..." disse Jack sorrindo.

Will sorriu amarelo e Jack prosseguiu:

"Não disse? Aquilo é o nosso passaporte para a eternidade e o seu para...para...Ah sei lá para o que você quer aquilo!"

A garota era morena, dos cabelos bem negros, os olhos castanhos como os de Will, os lábios vermelhos como uma rosa. Era muito bonita, e a tripulaçao toda foi ver o que havia. Todos estavam espantados com a beleza dela, era algo sufocante, quase como a de Helen. Ela já estava próxima ao navio, e Will chegou-se perto de Jack confuso:

"Qual é o plano agora?"

"Ela irá se unir a nós... não pensei direito ainda qual é o plano, mas você viu como ela é linda?"

Will mais uma vez impacientou-se:

"Mas será possível que só pensa nisso?"

Jack também revirou os olhos. Não era muito chegado a críticas. Porém um segundo depois pareceu arrumar um motivo para diversão.

"Sabe, agora sei que não é eunuco..."

"Nossa, só agora você se deu conta disso"dizia Will em seu tom de monotonia "Mas antes tarde do que nunca..."

Will foi interrompido pois Jack não havia terminado seus gracejos:

"Não havia me dado conta que você gostava mais de belos rapazes que de moças atraentes"

Jack já fora longe demais. Will já estava praticamente com as mãos sobre seu pescoço quando a garota entrou no navio. Jack rapidamente se desvencilhou de Will e foi cumprimentá-la:

"Então, como vai Amanda?"

"Bem, Jack...Creio que bem...agora, segundo minha mãe, era para minha irmã estar aqui não?"

Will olhava os dois meio perdido na conversa. Que mãe? Que irmã?

"Quais são as ordens de Calyso então?"

"Aonde estão os pergaminhos Jack?

"Não sei ao cverto mas..."

A garota desembainhou a espada rápido e colocou-a no pescoço de Jack:

"Não brinque comigo Sparrow..não sou tola como minha irmã.."

"Pois devia saber mocinha.."dizia ele sorrindo entre os dentes "que foi a tolinha de sua irmã que roubou os pergaminhos."

A face de Amanda se descorou:

"Como?"

"Ë o que pergunto! Jack, pode me explicar o que está havendo, Amanda é irmã de quem afi..."

Não precisou completar a frase para obter a resposta, pois ligara os fatos. Amanda era irmã de Helen.

Amanda abriu um sorriso maroto que lembrava Jack da deusa Calypso:

"Então você é Will Turner? Vejo que como sempre minha irmã continua bem..nesse tipod e...escolhas"enfatizou a ultima palavra.

Will sorriu sem graça.Mas Jack os interrompeu:

"Vamos, vou lhe mostrar sua cabine..."

Ao passar deu um sorriso malicioso a Will, que riu um pouco.Algum tempo depois Jack vltara, nem tão satisfeito:

"Temos outro tesouro a procurar..."

"Que?"

"Os pergaminhos..."

"Mas estão com Helen e.."

"E Helen está do outro lado da ilha pelo que acabei de saber..."

Os olhos castanhos de Will cintilaram de alegria e os dois entraram no bote, Will não sabia ao certo qual era o plano de Jack, mas estava disposto a segui-lo.

Repentinamente o sorriso se apagou da face dos sois. Eles não viam de onde, mas surgiram uma dúzia de homens armados, e na cabeça de Jack havia a ponta de uma garrucha, e Will sentia o cano metálico encostado na sua nuca. Fora a última coisa que sentira, pois segundos depois o golpe já havia sido aplicado e ele já desmaiara assim como Jack.

A mesma coisa acontecera no Hades com Dean e Helen.

A loira acordou algum tempo depois, e não abriu os olhos assim que restaurou sua consciencia. Tentou mover os pulsos, mas qual foi sua surpresa ao percebe-los presos firmemente ao metal, e este preso a parede.

Abriu os olhos um tanto desesperada. Olhou para o lado e viu Dean, que parecia lutar em silencio para se livrar. Mas seu coraçao disparou quando olhou a sua frente na especie de sala redonda.

Jack fazia o mesmo que Dean, mas Will a observava com doçura, e por um momento ela também o encarou com doçura, mas logo restaurou sua pose e simplesmente parou de encará-lo. Will finalmente perguntou:

"Aonde estamos?"

"Oh, como se eu soubesse, se a gente soubesse não estariamos presos, Turner!" berrou Dean.

"A pergunta é, que diabos estamos aqui, em companhia do babaca do Turner?"

O bastante para Will:

"Olhe, não marquei encontro algum com você em lugar nenhum, muito menos aqui!"

Os dois se encararam soltando faíscas pelos olhos e Helen e Jack trocaram olhares confusos.Ao fim do dia, 4 pares de soldados apareceram na sala:

"Precisamos que venham..."

Dean começara a berrar algo como ninguem vai me levar para lugar algum, Will manteve-se calado, Jack sussurrou algo como cuidado com o chapéu e Helen apenas perguntou:

"Para onde?"

"Os senhores foram convocados pelo rei para a reuniao da Corte da Confraria."

Dean olhou Helen furtivamente como se esperasse alguma resposta, mas o olhar dela era o mesmo para ele. Will lançou este mesmo olhar a Jack, mas este parecia estar refletindo sobre algo. Logo foram arrastados até o local da reunião.

A pele de Will arrepiou quando ele viu o homem que se sentava a ponta da mesa, ele não sabia ao certo porque era...

"John"sussurrou Helen.

O moreno sentava-se em seu lugar, e assim o fizeram, conforme receberam essas ordens. A vontade e Helen era ir lá e abraçar o amigo, mas foi como se algo a impedisse.

John levantou-se depois que todos estavam sentados, e Helen notou como havia mudado, havia nele agora uma nota de superioridade.

"Senhoras e senhores...Vim trazer a julgamento de todos voces, para não me acusarem de injusto, o assassino de Elizabeth Swan-Turner..."

Os piratas se agitaram. A pele de Helen se arrepiou, e ela nem percebia até aquele momento que era Will quem estava ao seu lado, e em um gesto autmomático ela fez com que sua mão poussse sobre a dele, que a envolveu docemente e lançou um olhar tão meigo e apaixonado que se não fosse pelo medo do que John iria falar e a consequente necessidade de ficar acordada ela teria desmaiado.

"E ele se chama Will Turner"

O apertoda mão de Will sobre a de Helen afroxou. A agitaçao continuou. Ela olhou para Jack como se esperasse algo, não cedeu ao impulso. Lançou um ultimo olhar a Will, e então foi como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Tudo não durou mais de 2 segundos mas aos olhos de todos os outros que não fossem Helen e Will passou despercebido. Ela o encarou no fiundo dos olhos deles, e sentiu seu rosto se aproximar do dele nu impulso, e então ela beijou, calorosamente, um beijo que ela queria que dissesse _ainda te amo, mas por enquanto não posso ficar com você, portanto me espere._ E rezou para que ele tivesse tido algum efeito. Depois achou que era o melhor que não, que fosse ignorado, e pelo visto Will não assimilara direito, talvez tivesse achado que foi um cidente.

"Invoco o direito de parola." a voz de Helen ecoou pelo local.

John deteve seus olhos frios nela, e então ele deu um sorriso debochado. Maldito fosse o sentimento que nutria por ela. Abaixou a cabeça e disse:

"Deixem-nos a sós..."

Os piratas se dirigiram a saída do salão, mas dean veio em sua direçao com Will em seu encalço e Helen disse:

"Tá tudo bem, eu conheço ele, sério...Não se preocupe comigo, ok?"

Os dois sairam. Helen e John estavam sozinhos no salão:

"Johnny, o que você.." ela ia abraçá-lo, mas ele se esquivou. O sorriso dela se apagou.Ele apenas ergueu a sobrancelha para ela. Ela começou a entender:

"O que pensa em fazer?"

John riu debochado:

"Eu? O que penso em fazer com seu amante?"

As palavras agiram como um tapa em Helen. Como ele sabia?

"O que penso em fazer com ele? Talvez, quem sabe..vê-lo morto?"

Ela empalideceu.

"Mas..."

A segurou pelo pulso e arrastou-a até o canto do salao, onde ela viu. O coraçao de Will.

"Pare com isso Johnny.."a voz dela era fraca, quase em tom de choro

"Não...aliás, me dê um bom motivo..."

"Vai matar o seu pai?"

"Não..."ele sorriu malicioso "Você vai.."

Ele puxou uma faca do bolso, forçou-a na mão de Helen e forçou-a a chegar perto do coraçao, o desespero tomando conta dela até que ela se livrou de John. Enquanto ela ofegava ele falava:

"Que tal uma troca?"

"Fala..."

"Você por meu pai..."

"Como?"

"Case-se comigo..."

"Jamais!"

"Como?"

"Prefiro ser uma escrava a ser rainha ao seu lado!"esbravejou Helen

"Que seja..."

Ela já estava na altura da saída quando ele lhe alcançou e a segurou firme, puxando-a de volta. Encostou os lábios no pé do ouvido dela e falou:

"Escrava ou rainha, tanto faz...No fim do dia vai estar no mesmo lugar do mesmo jeito..temos uma troca..."

Ela virou-se para encará-lo. Ele segurou seu queixo com força:

"A noite, nua, deitada em minha cama, sob o peso de meu corpo..."

As lágrimas começaram a brotar naquele rosto perfeito. John empurrou-a e ordenou que os guardas a levassem até seu quarto. Helen apssou por Dean, deixou cair algo semelhante a uma moeda:

"Helen, o que você vai fazer.."

"Nada, escuta Dean, vou passar um tempo aqui com John e...fique com o Hades enquanto isso, eu tenho problemas pra resolver com Johnny e..."

"E?"

"Nada, esquece. Tchau."

John ordenou que o engano sobre o assassino fosse desfeito e sentou-se de volta na cadeira, planejando como seria a noite com aquela que tanto desejara.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Helen lhe desferiu um tapa na cara. John encarou-a:

"Será que é tola e corajosa o suficiente para repetir isso?"

**Tchan tchan...gente, não me matem depois disto, mas isso estava planejado tbm...Sei oq faço...Will e Helen bem curtinho hj, vcs pediram, na verdade nem tinha, eles iam ficar mais um bom tempo separados mesmo...Gente, aprendam a perdoar, por favor, pq o John naum eh de todo mal, ele soh ama a Helen, tah certo, eh meio q algo paixao perigosa incontrolavel, mas deem um desconto para ele!!! Em breve Dean vai ter algo sobre seu passado revelado e Amanda vai começar a aprontar...Façam suas apostas sobre ela!!**

**Reviews:**

**Mah:****Desculpas aceitas!!!Q bom q eu consegui fazer alguem gostar do Will, tantagente odeia ele coitado, nem fez mal a ninguem..rsrsrse obrigada pelos elogios!!!**

**Maninha:****maninha, vc viu q a outra chegou neh? A outra maninha...aiaiaia, as mulheres da familia sao fiéis qnd eh necessario!!!hehe, bjs**

**Taty:**** vc falou sobre a paz entre Will e Helen, ia demorar pra eles se abraçarem de novo, mas vc pediu entaum eu inclui um bjo ali...rsrsrs, bom, agora vc jah sabe o q John aprontou(na verdade vai aprontar)..se prepare, série sofrimento vem aí...rsrsrsrsbjs**

**Demais reviews, wu jurio q respondo depois, eh soh apareceram estas on, ams respondo todas no proximo caps!!!**


	20. Sonho de uma noite de verão

"**O que passou passou então vem**

**Que eu conto os dias, conto as horas pra te ver**

**Eu não consigo te esquecer**

**Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você"- Amor Perfeito ( Roberto Carlos)**

**Capítulo 20- Sonho de uma noite de verão**

Os homens já estavam de volta ao Dutchman, Jack e Dean um tanto confusos e Will claramente atordoado:

"Dean, tem certeza?"

"Sim, ela me disse que ia ficar bem...".

"E com certeza irá ficar..." gracejou Amanda, seus cabelos escuros lhe escorrendo pelas costas como cascatas. Vestia uma das roupas de Helen, e estas, vestes azuis longas, lhe caiam quase tão bem quanto na irmã, com pequenas folgas nos bustos e quadris e algum aperto na cintura. Na irmã tudo ficava absolutamente perfeito. Will fitou a mulher a sua frente, não lembrava Helen, nem física nem psicologicamente. Ele não gostava nem um pouco das insinuações da estranha.

"Que quer dizer com isto?" questionou, os olhos castanho vivos faiscando e a garganta um pouco seca.

Jack e Amanda riram. Dean olhou-os com algum desprezo mas Will manteve-se impassível.

"Digamos, Will, que minha irmã esta na ótima companhia de seu filho. Que alias nunca vi, mas dizem ser tão bonito quanto o pai."

Will corou furiosamente, não se sabe se pelo elogio ou se pela crescente fúria que podia sentir apoderar-se de si. Abriu um sorriso sem graça e tomou o rumo do convés, seguido pelo olhar de Dean.

XXXXX

A noite já estava caindo e Helen estava ali, trancada em um calabouço. Sentia os olhos queimarem, tal era sua vontade de chorar, mas não, não o faria ali, não naquela hora. Era forte, e que quer que acontecesse ela iria suportar, Peter lhe ensinara a ser forte, Peter a fizera crescer.

Enquanto os pensamentos voavam a diversos locais do passado com a presença do homem dos olhos verde-esmeralda, o coração estava ali, no Dutchman, junto de um homem chamado Will Turner, ela pensava em como ele deveria estar naquele momento e a vontade de chorar apertou. As coisas simplesmente foram acontecendo e tomando um rumo que ambos não puderam controlar.

As portas foram abertas por alguns guardas, e as correntes que mantinham seus pulsos devidamente amarrados foram soltas. Sabia que podia lutar contra os guardas, a vontade percorria suas veias, mas então lembrava de Will e do coração. Ficou de pe encarando-os, o olhar demonstrava que se pudesse e quando pudesse ela mesma mataria um por um. Um deles falou:

"Vossa majestade aguarda em seus aposentos."

Iam tomar o braço dela, mas ela se desvencilhou deles com habilidade:

"Sei andar, muito obrigada..." retrucou.

Eles a conduziram ate a porta do quarto de John. Helen andava ate lá como quem ia para a forca. Ele a esperava na portado quarto, e sim, era muito bonito, lembrava muito o pai, e no momento encontrava-se seminu. Ela sentiu um no se formar em sua garganta e um calafrio subir a espinha. Discretamente espiou dentro do quarto. Havia uma corrente ao pe da cama. Seu olhar logo foi percebido por John, e este sorriu:

"E, sei exatamente o que você esta pensando amorzinho... O que você esta olhado é para isso mesmo que você está pensando..."

Helen desferiu-lhe um tapa na cara. John olhou-a:

"Será que é tola e corajosa o bastante para repetir isso?"

Ela ficou impassível, media cada palavra e gesto que faria a partir dali, mas ele não, ele não o fazia. Ele agarrou-a e ela sentiu seu corpo leve como uma pluma, totalmente impotente contra o rumo para o qual o vento a levava. O moreno passeava as mãos pelo corpo dela, de forma igualmente bruta e suave, como se tudo o que esperasse era que ela sentisse sua presença ali, dominando-a.

Mas algo o aborrecia, e o fato era que ela não demonstrava sentimentos, igualmente. Então a vontade de jogar o jogo dominou-o. Despia o corpo dela bem devagar, para que ela fosse sentindo a falta de peças proporcionalmente, e enquanto o fazia ele beijava cada parte de seu corpo. A loira somente fechava os olhos, tudo iria passar, e a cada beijo ela imaginava que era o pai dele que estava a tocá-la.

Ao terminar de despi-la, John subiu de volta ao pescoço, para a fonte do perfume suave, do aroma floral que a loira emanava. Deteve-se um bom tempo ali, beijando suavemente, com toda a leveza e sutileza de um amante. Se por um lado queria que ela sentisse ele a dominando, também queria que ela o desejasse, como ele desejava ela, queria que ela se sentisse como ele se sentia ao vê-la.

Mas as reações dela eram quase nulas, cumpria sua função perfeitamente, estava ali, mas queria demonstrar que sua mente e seu coração nunca ficariam ali, presas como seu corpo agora estava. A raiva se apossou dele, e logo ele mordiscou a orelha dela voluptuosamente para depois sussurrar:

"E será assim, por todas as noites..."

Ela sentia que não ia conseguir conter as lagrimas, mas algo lhe dava forças para faze-lo. Lentamente ele segurou-lhe o pescoço com suavidade, e empurrou-a sobre a cama. Pos-se sobre ela, a respiração ofegante e agora também prazerosa. Não, ela não estava totalmente impassível, faltava pouco para que chorasse, bem pouco.

Logo ele completou o que queria da maneira que queria. Saiu de cima dela, ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, como se preferisse acreditar que tudo era um pesadelo do qual iria logo acordar. Ele lhe desferiu um tapa:

"Não estaria assim se fosse nosso amado Will, não?" zombou ele.

Helen sequer olhou-o ou abriu os olhos, mas levou as mãos aos ouvidos como se esperasse se isolar em um mundinho todo seu. Ele pegou a corrente e trancou-a no tornozelo direito da moça:

"Garantirei que nada perigoso chegue até suas mãos querida..para que não corra o risco de matar o seu... o que nós somos mesmo?" riu ele.

Ela encolheu-se na cama, completamente nua, e ele se vestia como um cavalheiro, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Espero te ver com um sorriso no rosto mais tarde...afinal, não queremos que papai sofra, não é?"

Pela primeira vez ela levantou a cabeça para falar, o nariz vermelho:

"Você é repugnante..." dizia encarando-o com ódio.

"Obrigado pelo elogio, mas você não está aqui para dar opiniões...Você fica quieta, e fala se, e apenas se eu mandar..."

Ela fitou-o enojada e ele prosseguiu ignorando o olhar:

"Você mesma preferiu ser uma escrava..."

Terminou a frase na altura da porta, para depois bate-la e sair.

XXXXXXX

De volta ao Dutchman, Dean ainda detinha o objeto que Helen deixara cair, e no momento lembrou-se dele. Nunca vira nada igual antes, mas sabia que Jack deveria saber:

"Jack, sei que pode resolver, o que isso quer dizer? Pode entender?"

"Ora garoto..." dizia gesticulando "É um dom de família..."

"Não sou de sua família..."

"Ah, não, Dean Sparrow, você não é de minha família, e sua mãe é uma mentirosa, suponho?"

Dean empalideceu.

"Acha que sua mãe não me disse quando soube que um certo Dean metera-se com o Dutchman? Pediu para que nada acontecesse a você, que o protegesse, essas coisas de mulher...como se você precisasse de proteção..."

"Não Sparrow, não preciso mesmo..porque quando precisei quem estava lá era minha mãe, não o pai covarde que tenho..."

Retirou-se para o mesmo canto em que Will estava, fitava o horizonte, já não entendia mais nada. Jack estava no mesmo lugar, parado, triste como jamais estivera. Seu filho, um pirata tão bom quanto ele mesmo, ou até mais. Motivo de orgulho. Mas não era isso que sentia pelo pai.

Jack seguiu caminhando pelo convés, a vida sempre lhe dera muitos motivos para sorrir, mas também outros tantos para chorar. O pirata não chorou, apenas perdeu os olhos como muitas vezes já vira Will fazer, na tola esperança de perder também seus pensamentos. Amanda se aproximou dele lentamente:

"Que foi? Se arrepende agora?"

"Amanda, um pirata como eu só se arrepende de não ter tomado rum o bastante. Mas sinceramente, gostaria de conversar um pouco mais com o garoto..."

"Amou a mãe dele, Jack?"

"Não, luv, e já está na hora de você aprender que Jack Sparrow só tem um amor: O mar."

Ela ajeitou-se um pouco e deixou que seus cabelos emoldurassem seu rosto. Ele a observou desejoso por um tempo, e logo ela se retirou.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Senhoras e senhores, apresento-lhes a minha esposa..."

XXXXX

"Helen, você pode estar..." mas a voz de Dean foi interrompida, a menina jazia inconsciente em seus braços.

**Oiee gente!!!! Não me matem por causa do john, foi preciso acontecer, foi preciso..e ele nem é tão mal assim, vcs ainda vão se surpreender com ele...O q axaram do caps? E do Dean filho de Jack..aiai, filho de peixe...**

**Reviews: Mah, Ro, Taty e Lara: respondo vcs em breve, juro, amanha msm se der tempo, eh q agora to trabalhando e o tempo voa! Naum deixem de mandar reviews, eu juro q vou ser melhor e vou responder..bjs**


	21. Tudo como esperado

"**His eyes upon your face**

**His hands upon your hands**

**His lips caress your skin**

**It's more than I can stand" El Tango de Roxanne ( Ewan Mc'Gregor")**

**Capítulo 21- Tudo como esperado**

Havia se passado um mês desde o incidente, e ambas as partes envolvidas não se sentiam nada bem com a situação.

Para Will, a confusão e a irritação estavam ficando claras diariamente. Confuso, pois apesar de muito ouvir de Jack e de Dean que sim, Helen estava bem e feliz, e ficar na Corte fora uma decisão inteiramente dela, aquilo não lhe descia pela garganta. Irritado pois estava cansado da nova recém-descoberta cunhada. E concluiu que seria bom se ela ficasse somente perto de Jack e parasse com as insinuações sobre a irmã.

Para Helen... Bem, que ser humano sobre a face da terra gostaria de passar um mês na situação na qual ela estava? Pois, todos as noites, a mesma coisa acontecia, e apesar da beleza de John e do modo dele praticá-lo não ser ruim, não era como se ela o amasse.

Porque não importava o que acontecesse, se ela visse John, lembrava que estava ali por causa de uma pessoa. E esta era Will.

Certo, depois de um mês de convivência a antipatia por John estava diminuindo de nível, já que desaparecendo seria até pejorativo. Mas apesar do fato de ser ele quem a mantinha presa era ele também que a soltava pelas manhas, para que tomasse banho e se refrescasse. Era ele que lhe trazia as refeições e com certa impaciência lhe alimentava, como se o fizesse com um bebê. Mas carinho a gente não escolhe por quem a gente sente, nem carinho nem amor, pois se a gente escolhesse, e se ela pudesse escolher seria tudo diferente. Diferente e mais fácil.

Por isso, naquela noite, quando John entrara no quarto e se aprumava sobre a cama, Helen pode pará-lo com toda a sua força. Para depois encarar sua expressão estupefata:

"O que quer afinal? Serei rápido sim, estou exausto..."debochava ele

"John...Johnny, por favor..."

Mas toda a força que antes ela concentrava para não chorar se dissipara hoje, e as lágrimas já haviam se tornado inevitáveis. Ela soluçava e se sacudia devido ao choro, mas ele abria um belo sorriso, que apesar de toda a beleza era simplesmente malicioso:

"Que foi? Sente como se cada dia mais sua vida acabasse? Que bom amor, que bom, era essa a intenção..."

Ele resolvera que iria parar de falar, e logo já estava sobre ela. Esta, deu-lhe uma joelhada nas partes baixas, com alguma força. Não com toda a que queria.

"Que diabos pensa estar fazendo?" exclamou ele dolorosamente.

"Me deixa sair daqui!!!" berrou ela, a voz fina, não agüentava mais aquela angustia.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada sinistra:

"Não preferia ser escrava?"

Ela encarava-o com lágrimas nos olhos, o olhar como de quem implora. Ele revirou os olhos para o teto, pensativo.

Porque por mais que ele fingisse e dissesse o contrario o seu coração era dela. E seus pensamentos também. E aquele olhar que ela lhe lançava era simplesmente insuportável. Inspirou fundo antes de proferir as próximas palavras:

"Bem...o nosso jantar...se você quiser, se preferir, amanha teremos um jantar e...e chamaremos todos."

Ela começou a esboçar um sorriso, mas este se desfez pelas seguintes palavras:

"Papai iria adorar..."

Daí ela simplesmente sentiu vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Baixou os olhos:

"Não..." falou, a voz tão baixa que parecia um sussurro.

"Ah, querida, agora faço questão...Toda a corte, para apresentar-lhes sua rainha. Quero que use este vestido, e esteja mais bela e mais sorridente que nunca..."

Chegou-se mais perto dela e soltou seu tornozelo. Trazia a marca das correntes, e logo ele começou a massageá-lo suavemente, quase com adoração. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque, pois um arrepio quente percorria seu corpo como uma corrente de eletricidade. Mas rapidamente ela retornou à realidade e puxou o tornozelo de volta para si, ao que ele respondeu com irritação. Levantou-se bruscamente e jogou o vestido sobre ela. Saiu. Assim que o fez, entretanto, cinco criadas entraram, e arrumaram a loira. O espartilho foi bem apertado, quase ao ponto de sufocá-la, o que fazia com que seus recentes enjôos piorassem. Mesmo assim, deixou que elas terminassem o trabalho e a maquiassem.

Logo ela abriu os olhos para o espelho. E constatou que, contra todas as regras da probabilidade, ela sim estava mais linda do que nunca. John já abrira a porta e trazia uma tiara em suas mãos. Sorriu e corou ao ver Helen tão bonita daquele jeito.

"Por fim como eu pensei...Mais dia menos dia iria implorar para que acabasse..." sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, enquanto colocava a tiara em seus cabelos. "Linda..."

XXXXXX

Enquanto isto, no flying dutchman Jack estava entretido nun jogo de cartas. O jogador a sua frente tinha cabelos médios em um tom de loiro escuro,seus olhos verdes demasiado concentrado no jogo. O resto da tripulação observava o jogo e todos tendiam a apostar no recém chegado, Hitchie. Will porém , conhecendo as artimanhas do capitão sabia que não haveria jeito, Jack iria ganhar_ (por meios obscuros obvio). _E não demorou muito constatou ter razão, pois Jack em uma jogada rápida escorregou uma carta da manga e batera o jogo. Hitchie levantou-se da mesa e começou a rir. Calmamente pos-se a dizer num gesto tão próprio de Jack :

"O saudoso Capitão Jack Sparrow e suas artimanhas ..."

Jack fez uma cara de falsamente ofendido:

"O fato é você perdeu e eu ganhei, cumpra o combinado"

A vontade de Will era perguntar o que era o combinado, mas pensou que não seria de sua conta. Mas a expressão de Dean era a mesma que a sua. Jack observou :

"Podem prestar mais atenção em suas próprias vidas senhores? Ou esqueceram do jantar de seu querido filho, Will?"

Will assentiu com a cabeça. Porque ele estava sentindo aquele frio estranho?

Quando todos estavam prontos partiram.A sede da Corte da Confraria estava bem mais arrumada que nunca. Hitchie parou para cumprimentar John .

"hey, Hitch !!!" gritou John

"Jonny... que diabos faz aqui??"

"Ahn , rei?"

Hitchie sorriu falsamente. Sabia daquilo. Os dois seguiram conversando, e Jack parecia ter algo, ou melhor tudo planejado.Will e Dean trocaram olhares confusos. John os interroupeu:

"Apresento-lhes vossa rainha"

Dean automaticamente levantou os olhos no que o Will imitou.

Pois Helen aparecia simplesmente deslumbrante no portal.Os olhos azuis percorreram o salão e se detiveram em Will, no momento em que ela sentiu seu sorriso vacilar . Olhou para Dean, aqueles olhos corajosos e o sorriso infantil que nunca lhe escapava, e um apoio que só ele poderia lhe dar. Então, aquela expressão lhe deu forças, e tudo que ela fez foi reviver seu sorriso, agora muito maior, e abraçar John pelas costas.

Este corou.

Will sentiu um solavanco no estomago e baixou os olhos. John mirou:

"Pai, o que acha de uma valsa com Helen? Afinal, se não temos familiar dela por aqui o correto seria o senhor dançar com ela..."

Mas Dean já estava de pé com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

"Mas temos a mim, o irmão."

Helen apenas olhou-o enquanto o sorriso de John se apagava. Dean segurou Helen pela cintura e começaram a dançar:

"Como assim irmão?"

"Querida foi tudo que pude pensar... agora quer me explicar essa palhaçada?"

"Não tenho tempo..."

" Tem sim, ainda mais que é pra mim , claro que tem que ter, desembucha."

"Ta, resumindo, to com o John por causa de Will , e vê se mantém sua boca fechada"

"..."

"Ou seja, estou dormindo com o John"

"Durante 1 mês ?"

"sim, mas antes já estava "

Mas a garota acabara de desmaiar em seus braços:

Hey, aqui!

John saiu correndo por entre pessoas e cadeiras , até que chegou até a loira:

"Um médico"dizia ofegante "Agora"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O médico examinava Helen, que acabara de recuperar a consciência:

"a quanto tempo vem passado mal senhora?"

Helen mediu bem as próximas palavras, e optou pela mentira:

"Apenas um mês"

O médico saiu do quarto e ela já sabia o que viria pela frente, pois devido a mentira, alguém acharia que era papai.

"Parabéns pro papai"

Will olhou para Jack que olhou para John, Dean porém perguntou:

"Quantos meses?"

"Um"

Dean virou-se com um sorrisinho no rosto e apertou as mãos de John:

"Parabéns papai"

John perplexo encarava Dean.

"Hey, gente, pare de se intrometer, John vai querer ficar com Helen, a gente já esta saindo."

Dean puxou Will e Jack ainda surpresos.

Demorou um pouco para a ficha cair para John, até que por fim ele sorrira, como jamais sorrira antes.Entrou no quarto e deparou-se com Helen recostada na cama. Sentou-se de frente a ela, e levantou seu rosto, encostando a testa na dela. Pensou em tantas coisas que poderia lhe falar, mas não achou nenhuma palavra boa o suficiente, então a única coisa que pode fazer foi deslizar as mãos pelo seu rosto e beijá-la suavemente, então virou-se e se deitou.

Ela se deitara também. Olhou o teto, sacudiu os pés, inspirou fundo e por fim colocou-se parcialmente sobre ele, para beijar lhe a testa e dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No mesmo instante, a bordo do Flying Dutchman, Will estava em seu gabinete, deitado na cama matinha os olhos fechados. Dean observava tudo em uma cadeira, sem falar nada. Um silêncio confortante tomava conta do local, até serem interrompidos pelos brados exultantes de Jack:

"Vamos rapazes ... a vida continua!Deveriam estar felizes, menos herdeiros para vocês"

Dean e Will olharam Jack de lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sete meses se passaram desde o dia da descoberta da gravidez de Helen. Will, Jack,Dean e Hitchie tentavam interpretar os mapas, mas as informações contidas não davam em lugar algum.

Na corte, tudo parecia arrumado para chegada de um príncipe. Assim o falava John. Parecia radiante com a chegada de seu herdeiro, e sua maneira de lidar com as pessoas melhorara numa razão de 1000 . Havia decidido um nome para o filho, porém Helen que estava no auge de seu mau humor decidiu outro completamente diferente. Tendo em vista que era ela que estava grávida, ele achou melhor concordar, e o nome do garoto seria Pietro e se fosse garota seria Lucy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Após o dia do nascimento os meses se passaram como piscares de olhos para Helen. Para John porém , o processo fora bem lento. Lembrava dos primeiros passos de Pietro.

E também de muitas outras coisas, as primeiras palavras ( mamãe, espada e papai).

Doze anos haviam se passado desde seu nascimento e Pietro já era quase um homem. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas expressavam concentração, e ele tinha o equilíbrio perfeito. Lutava tão bem quanto o próprio pai, e agora buscar lutar como a mãe, pois para ele os golpes dela sim eram perfeitos.

O tempo passara para John, mas sua beleza continuava a mesma, para Helen e para Will, o tempo parecera não causar efeito algum.

Naquele dia, Pietro completava doze anos. Levantou-se cedo e foi ao encontro dos pais. Bateu à porta, o que fez John despertar. Este se levantou, vestiu-se, colocou uma larga blusa em Helen e abriu a porta. Pietro abraçou o e pulou do lado da mãe, acordando-a.

Um aperto e um beijo. John observava aquela cena em êxtase, pois o sorriso dela parecia cada dia mais perfeito, e ele estava prestes a declarar que eram sim uma família feliz.

Esperou que Pietro saísse:

"Vamos ter um jantar hoje"

"Por que não só nós três?"

"Você não costumava ser tão egoísta assim, chamei a família , ou seja, Kath , seu querido Dean, papai..."

Helen baixou os olhos.

"Por que fez isso?"

"Não quero discutir com você. Estamos encerrados."

Helen sentou-se na cama. Há tempos que não via Will, há tempos que seus olhos não cruzavam com os dele e há tempos que sua boca e seu corpo não se encontravam com os dele.

**Oiee gente, fim de caps... sem preview dessa vez pq tah tarde e eu to com maior preg. De achar aqui o prox. Caps, mas vcs jah sabem, eh o jantar e bla bla bla... Bem, talvez vcs comecem a mudar opnioes. Agora reviews:**

**Ieda: ****oi pessoa sumida!!!Ahhhh, vc postou o Will com a julie, vc sabe q eu quase morro neh??? os olhinhos brilham...Sem Amanda nesse mas eu vo explikr depois o sumiço dela...John eh bom, digo mal..bjs**

**Maninha do meu S2:**** Tenha amor ao Johnny, ele num vai ser taum mal assim num..O protótipo de ferreiro pensa q eh john Turner(axo q na mente dele isso faz toda a diferença do mundo...) Aiai(suspira) tudo bem, dah pra levar a vida...Ateh pq...rsrsrs(impróprio para menores)...Ro, bjs pra vc!!!**

**Druckgeister:**** Ah, vc lembro de mim...rsrsrsrs...sim sim, dah pena dos dois mas eh a vida...**

**Taty:**** Num tenha tanta pena dela assim num...a menina sabe se virar(sem duplos sentidos, ok?)**

**Larinhaaa:****Miga, problemas...mtos!!!o pc tah de palhaçada, mas aqui estou...pai Jack e filho Dean vão se dar bem ainda, e vc vai fikr feliz...(eh eu sei...)ai, cansei...**

**Bom gente, fico por aqui, e ateh terça!!! Dessa vez sem falta... **


	22. Reunião em família

"**Quem te vê passar assim por mim**

**Não sabe o que é sofrer**

**Ter que ver você assim**

**Sempre tão linda**

**Contemplar o sol do teu olhar**

**Perder você no ar**

**Na certeza de um amor**

**Me achar um nada**

**Pois sem ter teu carinho**

**Eu me sinto sozinho**

**Eu me afogo em solidão" Ana Julia ( Los Hermanos) **

**Capítulo 22- Reunião em família**

A bordo do Flying Dutchman, o clima parecia um pouco mais feliz, e enfim parecera que Amanda servira para alguma coisa, pois a morena voltara ao navio, e desta vez com companhia. Bootstrap Bill, que estivera livre da servidão ao Dutchman após 10 anos de Will ter virado o capitão.

A atitude dela deixara Will muito contente, pois não esperava que ela (especialmente ela) pudesse fazer algo que prestasse. Mas fizera, e de fato o deixara muito feliz.

O pai de fato estava já muito velho, então não houvera outra solução. Pois tudo que Will precisava no momento era do pai. Este agora voltara ao navio, devia novamente 100 anos.

O velho Bootstrap observava o filho, que estava na amurada no navio, com os olhos perdidos mais uma vez. Chegou até ele, e apesar de já haverem passado doze anos desde sua volta ao navio, sentia que ainda havia muito a conversar com o filho. Depositou a mão no ombro de Will, que se virou:

"Sim?"

"Ainda pensando nela?"

Bill Turner não havia conhecido a tão famosa Helen, mas sabia de toda a história que houvera entre Will, a loira e Lizzie. Não queria contrariar o filho, mas pensava que aquilo tudo era simplesmente insano, em especial o fato do filho ter traído a mulher.

E mais insano ainda era o fato da tal loira que havia lhe jurado amor ter se casado justamente com John. Concluiu que no mínimo a garota deveria ser muito bonita.

Amanda tinha sempre historias a contar a todos que estivessem dispostos a escutar. Parece que não havia sido criada com a irmã, mas havia tido contato(por sinal nada amistosos) com ela algumas vezes.

No geral sempre brigavam. Por roupas. Por Peter. Por tudo.

Mas para todos que estavam no navio, a morena era muito bem humorada, podia competir com Jack no quesito quem provoca mais risos ou quem bebe mais rum sem ficar bêbado. Vivia com um amplo sorriso, e se engraçava para cima de todos.

Só se engraçava, para depois zombar deles.

O que muitas vezes também os estressava.

Mas naquele dia todos foram avisados do jantar, e estavam a se arrumar. Will, Bill, Dean e Hitchie vestiam-se até elegantemente, Jack simplesmente colocara uma blusa um pouco menos suja.

Afinal, a ocasião não era para tanto.

Amanda saíra da cabine muito bonita, um vestido rosa muito longo e espartilhado, que contrastavam com a pele morena e os cabelos e olhos escuros. Jack deteve seus olhos nela, pois de fato, ela estava muito bonita.

"Muito bonito, com o meu rum!!!"

É, nem tanto, ela roubara o rum dele.

"Nosso rum, visto que estamos em um navio e devemos todos compartilhar, savy? Além do mais seja cavalheiro Jack..."

"Seria cavalheiro se a senhorita se portasse um pouco mais como uma dama..."

"Pois então temos um impasse, darling..."

Olhos castanhos fitavam outros lhos igualmente escuros, de uma maneira desafiadora porém divertida. Jack finalmente pode desviar o olhar, que anteriormente o mantinha hipnotizado.

Dean chegou-se perto de Will, que ainda se mantinha quieto e até um tanto sonhador.

"Will..."

"Que foi, Mini-Sparrow?"

"Hei, não me ofenda!"zombou ele. A idéia de Jack como pai já estava melhor em sua cabeça, apesar de não completamente aceita.

"Desculpe...fale..."

"Eu...bem, eu sei o que você ta sentindo..."

Mirou o moreno, um tanto confuso:

"Digo, em relação ao jantar e...bem, e Helen..."

Os olhos de Will se baixaram fora de seu controle:

"Na verdade você não faz a mínima idéia, e nunca vai fazer..."

"Porque?"

"Seu coração se mantém dentro de você, e segundo vocês acreditam, ai estão os seus sentimentos..."

"sei..."

"Acontece que quando isto não está assim, ou seja, no meu caso, tudo muda...parece que o sentimento passa a ser você mesmo. Parte de você, de sua alma e de toda a sua existência."

Dean encarou-o e não pode deixar de agradecer aos céus por ter puxado ao pai com reação a assuntos amorosos.

"Até de sua honra?"

Will mirou-o confuso com a pergunta.

"Acho que sim, então vá a esse jantar e mostre que é forte e que...e que não importa como você vai reconquistá-la!"

E abraçou-o quase como um pai abraça um filho. Will sorriu:

"Me preocupa esses trejeitos que você está herdando..."

Dean riu alegremente para depois informar a todos que já estavam atrasados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na Corte, Helen arrumava Pietro como o príncipe que ele fora criado para ser. Os cabelos eram curtos e lisos, de um castanho claro e os olhos de um verde tão sensacional que pareciam um par de esmeraldas. Verdes que lembravam Helen de sua juventude. Ali estava sentada na cama, ajeitando os cabelos do filho. Este tinha uma personalidade forte e prática, tão próprias de John. Helen puxou-o mais para perto em um abraço firme:

"Lembra de nossa ultima conversa?"

"Sobre meu pai?"

"Sobre John..."

"Mas você disse que ele não—"

"Psit, fala baixo..."

"Mãe..."

"Sim?"

"Quando vou conhecer meu pai?"

Olhou para o filho e se amuou um pouco. Responder aquela pergunta era demasiado doloroso para ela;

"Creio que nunca" e mais doloroso era saber que aquilo era verdade.

"Mas você vai me dizer, explicar?"

"Sim, mas agora eu tenho que me arrumar..."

Acompanhou o filho que deixava o quarto. A maturidade dele era algo impressionante até mesmo para ela.

E ela o observava, pois assim lembrava da época em que não haviam problemas. Em que não havia Will, nem John nem Jack nem Dean.

Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e se virou para o espelho. À sua frente via a imagem de uma bela mulher, os cabelos loiros ondulados caindo pela cintura, o rosto jovial e sem dúvida maravilhoso. O vestido branco que ela estava vestindo era daqueles do modelo grego, que lhe pendia em um ombro, deixando o outro a mostra, uma faixa dourada para prendê-lo um pouco abaixo do busto, deixando que a saia caísse levemente até a metade de suas coxas douradas e bem torneadas. Pegou a nova tiara, também em modelo grego e compôs-se, sem dúvida deslumbrante. A porta se abrira e pelo reflexo ela vira John.

Sem dúvida ele estava bonito.

O traje de gala preto e a expressão séria o deixavam atraente.

Muito atraente.

Ele sorriu para ela, que retribuiu-o.

"Bem, seja breve, Len..."

"Ok, já vou indo Johnny..."

Ele saiu e adentrou o salão. Seus olhos correram todo o local, localizando Will, o avô, Dean, Jack, Hitchie e uma morena que ele jamais vira antes.

"Boa noite. Sejam bem vindos ao... 12. aniversário de meu filho."

Pietro entrava na sala, as pernas cedendo um pouco, mas a mesma expressão decidida que sempre era possível se notar em John e em Helen. Caminhou até John e abraçou-o. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

Helen saíra do quarto e procurava por Pietro em algum cômodo do local, pois não sabia onde ele se metera (mais uma vez). Entrou no salão e logo o localizou, correndo até ele para abraçá-lo. Will sentiu a respiração fraquejar ao vê-la. Estava tão bela quanto sempre fora, tão bela quanto quando era dele.

A loira correu os olhos pelo salão, e azuis se detiveram primeiro em Will, e que bom era vê-lo, apesar de todas as circunstancias.

Mas logo seu sorriso se desmanchou porque ao lado de Dean, Jack e Hitchie havia um homem que ela não conhecia e uma mulher que ela conhecia muito bem.

Amanda.

Sua boca se abriu de exasperação, como quem vai reclamar, mas John virou-se para ela educadamente:

"Não vai me apresentar sua...amiga?"

"Irmã, na verdade... Muito prazer, Amanda Pederlane."

"Ah, prazer, John Turner...".

Os dois se cumprimentaram formalmente, então John virou-se para o avô, já havia cumprimentado todos, mas não fizera certa apresentação:

"Helen, meu avô, Bill Turner..."

Ela sorriu para ele que retribuiu, um tanto quanto frio. Mas ela não se agüentou, levantou-se e correu ao abraço de Dean.

"Acho bom, pensei que não ia vir falar comigo..." ria-se ele

"Tanto tempo, tenho saudades..."

"Eu sei...mas vamos dar um jeito...prometo..."

Beijou a mão dela e sorriu. Pietro conversava formalmente com Will, John e Bill, Will um tanto extasiado com o garoto, mas se detinha em seus olhos, aquela cor era rara, e ele pensara ter visto somente uma vez na vida.

Mas não, não podia ser.

Não devia ser.

Helen voltou, e sentou-se entre eles:

"Podem me incluir na conversa?"

Os quatro se calaram de súbito. Ela sorriu e se debruçou na mesa.

"Vão me deixar curiosa assim?"

"Não tanto quanto a mim..." dizia Amanda, se aproximando e imitando o gesto da irmã.

Helen fitou-a impaciente:

"Poxa, você não tem mais o que fazer?" disse em um tom de voz falsamente infantil.

"Ai maninha, é assim que você me trata depois de tanto tempo?"

"Realmente, muito tempo...Pena ele não ter sido generoso com você..."e sorriu maliciosamente para a morena.

"Pode até ser, mas acho que os rapazes não se importam muito..."

Os quatro e agora Jack e Dean se concentravam no embate que parecia que ia se formar entre as duas. As garotas se encaravam com faíscas no olhar, duas semi-deusas em um embate.

Mas a tensão foi interrompida logo. Kathleen acabava de chegar, os cabelos ruivos agora curtos, na altura dos ombros. Abraçou Pietro, John, Will e Bill, e então seus olhos se detiveram em Dean.

Era tão bonito que ela não sabia ao certo o que diria. Ela corou. Ele somente sorrira. Ela rapidamente saiu do transe no qual se encontrava antes, e se dirigiu à Helen, estendendo-lhe a mão. O clima ficou tenso, a ruiva ali parada e Helen a encarando com desprezo. O ódio pulsava em suas veias só de lembrar que era por causa dela que estava obrigada a ficar ali. Estendeu a mão também, ainda que a contragosto, para depois sentar-se com impaciência.

Pietro que antes observava as ações de Will, e o porque ele não sabia, mas o fazia, agora voltou-se para a mãe, agarrando-a firmemente, com toda a devoção de um filho. Atraindo o olhar de John e de Will.

Helen continuava parada, agora fitando olhos castanhos cintilantes. Will devolvia-lhe o olhar, e ambos percebiam que a troca de olhares apesar de não explicita era significativa. E para ambos, sustentar aquele olhar era difícil.

"**Me atormenta a previsão **

**Do nosso destino"**

Will continuou a mirá-la e sentia que tudo o que sentia por ela continuava ali, vivo, dentro de si, e não iria mudar.

E ele estava disposto a lutar.

"**Sei que você já não quer o meu amor**

**Sei que você já no gosta de mim**

**Eu sei que eu não sou quem você sempre sonhou**

**Mas vou reconquistar o seu amor todo pra mim"**

Ela se enchia de lembranças sem fim, enquanto os olhos mareavam.

"**To com saudade de você debaixo do meu cobertor**

**De te arrancar suspiros fazendo amor"**

Mas Pietro percebera os olhares da mãe, e sorrindo, interrompeu-os para que as lágrimas que brincavam em seus olhos não viessem a cair.

"Se o Tio Dean continuar trocando ESSES olhares com a Tia Kath... Sei não..."

Todos na mesa riram, sem exceção.

Will esperou o jantar terminar para falar com Helen. Aproximou-se dela bem devagar.

"Bem, até a próxima, então.."

"Ah sim.." dizia ela, corando

"Eu estava, bem, com saudades..." dizia ele, também enrubescendo, se aproveitando da falta de olhares.

"Ah, eu também..."

Logo porém foram interrompidos:

"Vamos Will, estamos só te esperando..." dizia Amanda

"Ah, tudo bem...Tchau então..."

"Ah sim..."

Então ele saiu, cheio de novas esperanças, apesar de parecer que Helen amava John.

Mas ele estava disposto a lutar mesmo assim.

**Tchan Tchan...Emoções, savy? Espero que vocês tenham gostado do caps, e bem, façam as apostas quanto ao pai do Pietro... rsrsrsrs...Entaum reviews:**

**Druckgeister:**** hua, vcs todas estaum com raiva do John eh? Minha amiga aqui diria que isso eh vacilo...Tropa de elite? Putz, entra pro clube das viciadas!huahaua, bjs**

**Maninha Amie:**** bom, agora tem 2 irmas neh, fazer oq?(3 na verdade) rsrsrs, Len, gostei do nick jah tah ateh em pratik...Ai estah o seu quero mais..rsrsrs, bjaum**

**Lara:**** tah, eu tbm ri com as primeiras palavras, como um bom guerreiro, a espada em primeiro lugar(na verdade segundo)..o Johnny ficou todo feliz com isso..rsrsrs, naum o mate, ele melhorooo mtoooo!!!bjs**

**Taty:**** q bom q estejas gostando, e eu tbm espero q o filho seja do Will(jah q ele eh o amor da minha vida...) rsrssrs, bjs**

**Maninha Alee;**** Faltava a ruiva, agora num falta mais!!!escreverei um caps sim, de Jack e Amanda (aquela idiota nojenta)rssrsrs, bjaum**

**Fico por aki gente, ateh...axo q quinta-feira...bjs**


	23. Passo em falso

**Capítulo 24 – Passo em falso**

Voltara ao navio à contragosto. Pois se pudesse continuaria ali, com Helen, para todo o resto de sua vida(aliás isso seria incontável e interminável.) Mas não importava, queria estar com ela e ficar com ela, a qualquer custo, qualquer que fosse este custo.

Mas Dean estava à conversar com Hitchie em um canto, descontraidamente e Jack e Amanda estavam tendo um "particular" a outro canto. Ele caminhou suavemente pelo convés, passos leves, como se flutuasse.

E estava mesmo. Não flutuando. Mas _flutuando..._Sabe quando você se perde em seus pensamentos como se estivesse bem leve? Então, flutuando...

E seguia assim, as mãos nos bolsos. Sentou-se à um canto, sentindo o rosto queimar ao lembrar-se dos ultimos instantes. Instantes com Helen.

O pai foi até ele e sentou-se de frente.

"Não sabe como me dói ter de ver você assim..."

Will abriu um sorriso singelo.

"Assim como? Pareço estar mal?"

"Na verdade sim..."

"Pois então não se preocupe papai...Estou bem...muito melhor do que estive há tempos.." e sorriu mais expansivamente

Bill devolveu um olhar preocupado para Will que apenas aumentou o sorriso infantilmente, para depois se levantar e ir para a cabine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olá?!" questionava John

"Ah..que foi?" respondera Helen

"Era exatamente o que eu estava esperando saber...Você está bem? Tá meio...pálida..."

Helen sustentou o olhar à altura do dele, o que geralmente era difícil.Engoliu o ar que estava preso na altura de sua garganta com alguma dificuldade:

"Estou bem...pode ficar tranquilo..."

E dando um piparote virou de costas alegremente para ir até o quarto. John manteve-se ali, impassível, concentrado no movimento radiante que ela acabara de fazer. Não que não gostasse de vê-la feliz.

Era o que ele mais gostava.

Mas havia simplesmente a verdade, e a verdade era que Helen não vivia feliz assim, não ficava feliz do nada.

Foi atrás dela um pouco nervoso. Bateu a porta com um barulho um pouco mais alto que o normal. Mas a loira não sabia, então simplesmete levantou-se da cama, onde até o instante anterior estivera deitada e foi abrir a porta.

Foi empurrada sem muita força, mas o suficiente para se desequilibrar e cair no chão com as pernas em um ângulo cruzado, para olhar para John sem medo algum, apenas espanto.

"Johnny, que houve?!"

"Quero saber exatamente isso!" falou alterado, abaixando-se e pegando-a pelo braço "Fala!" disse sacudindo-a.

"Já disse que nada, droga!" berrou ela, ao que ele a soltou. Ela continuou a mirá-lo ofegante " Porque, que diabos aconteceu?"

"Esse seu sorriso de orelha a orelha, Helen Dawson, não pense que me engana!"

"Não sei do que você possa estar falando ou pensando com essa sua mente doentia!"

SPLAFT!

Um tapa era desferido no rosto da loira com tal brutalidade que ela já estava de volta ao chão, com a mão sobre o local da agressão.

"Anda fala...fala antes que eu me irrite mais..." berrava ele.

"Já disse que não é nada!" berrou ela em tom agudo.

Ele puxou-a pelo braço levantando-a com força, até que pareceu se tocar do que fazia. Sacudiu a cabeça e soltou-a.

"Só quero que fale a verdade" concluiu brandamente

"Não era motivo para largar a mão sobre meu rosto!" concluiu ela severamente.

"Me desculpa..." dizia ele, se aproximando novamente dela e tocando-lhe o rosto suavemente.

TOC TOC TOC

As batidas à porta eram incessantes. John foi até ela e viu Pietro com uma expressão preocupada.

"Tudo bem com a mamãe? Ouvi gritos..."

John abriu um meio-sorriso desconcertado:

"Tá, tudo sim..."

Helen dirigiu-se á porta:

"Fala, meu bebê..."

"Não me chama assim mãe, eu já cresci..."

"Mas vai continuar sempre sendo meu bebê..." dizia ela, já na porta do quarto, agarrando-o contra seu corpo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack estava à um canto com Amanda:

"Então o que o grande capitão planeja fazer agora?" dizia ela já se debruçando sobre ele.

"São planos que nunca se contam para alguém com seus ardis, luv..." dizia ele, dedilhando seus braços.

"Jack, por favor..." pedia ela, com a voz meiga.

Virou os olhos para cima para encará-lo e bem devagar encostou os lábios nos dele. Jack rapidamente se esquivou:

"Não adianta usar os "seus meios", eu não vou cair nessa"

"Por favor Jack, por que não me conta, já sei, você vai procurar a tal fonte não é? Você só falava nisso antigamente...Por favor, Jack, pelos bons tempos..." e mordeu a parte inferior do lábio.

Olhou para ela um tanto desconfiado. Ela notando disse:

''Alguma vez já te dei motivos para desconfiar de mim?"

"Não..."

Ela fez uma cara de tá vendo só?, que foi interrompida:

"Só umas 7 vezes..."

E Jack partiu deixando-a sozinha.

Foi até Hitchie que estava em um canto pensando.**[Vcs lembram q o Hitchie já conhecia John? Lá vai a explicação...**Pensando na época em que os dois eram amigos e viviam na casa de John. Pensando em Lizzie.

Porque desde a primeira vez que a vira ele a amara.

Tinha de haver um jeito de tê-la de volta.

Jack chegara até ele, debruçando-se também na amurada:

"Saudades dela, garoto?"

Hitchie teve um sobressalto.

"Que? Ela quem?"

"Nao se faça de desntendido, pois te conheço há tempos... A Sra. Turner era de fato muito bela..."

Hitchie baixou os olhos.

"Queria tê-la de volta, mesmo que fosse para ela ficar com Will."

"E pode tê-la!"

O loiro levantou os olhos para o capitão:

"Como disse?"

"É só cumprir logo o combinado..traga o coração de Will de volta junto com a bela Sra. Dawson-Turner..."

O loiro encarou Jack desconfiado.

"E como poderemos traze-la de volta?"

"Ah, não seremos nós, será apenas você...Terá de ir até o Tártaro...se é que está disposto a tudo isto..."

"Anh..até parece que isso basta.."

"Não, vai precisar também do detentor do selo..."

"Que selo?"

"O selo de Hades."

E deixou Hitchie com a boca ainda aberta para perguntar.Mas logo voltou, o indicador levantado:

"Prepare o Dutchman e ordene que façam o mesmo com o Pérola...Vamos atacar..."

"Quê? Agora ficou maluco, Jack?" gritou Dean, que acabava de chegar. "Atacar quem, porque?"

"A corte, John Turner...já é hora de termos de volta nossa querida amiga..."

"Que diabos pensam que vão fazer?" berrou Will

"Resgatar sua bela donzela, já não tão donzela, em perigo..."

"MANTENHA A BOCA FECHADA SPARROW, NINGUEM VAI ATACR NINGUEM COM ESSE NAVIO!"

"Então não se ponha em nosso caminho Turner, pois usaremos o pérola!"

"Não vou deixar que matem meu filho!"

"Ninguém aqui falou em matar!"

"Não, imagine..."

"Não importa, aliás, vamos, amarrem ele..."

Mal Will se virou os pulsos já estavam atados e a boca amordaçada.

"Vamos senhores...ao ataque..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Então essa é a nova locura de Sparrow?" dizia John ao saber da notícia "Preparem o Lost Shadow, vamos..."

Estava saindo até ser alcançado por Helen, que agarrou seu braço.

"Johnny, o que vai fazer..."

"Ora, seus amiguinhos vem me atacar e você quer que eu não faça nada..."

"Não John, não vai, por favor..."

Ele se desvencilhara e já saira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O capitão do Flying Dutchman podia ser imortal, mas não imune a clorofórmio. Will estava desmaiado em sua cabine, sob os cuidados de Bootstrap Bill.

No convés do Flying Dutchman estavam Dean e Hitchie, enquanto Jack e Amanda comandavam o Pérola Negra.

"Baixar velas!" berrava Amanda "Posicionar canhões!"

"Virar o leme a estibordo!" completava Jack.

Amanda se posicionava ao leme e o capitão estava andando pelo convés aos berros.

O mesmo o fazia John, só que ele mesmo estava ao leme do Lost Shadow. Avistou o Pérola, e virou o leme a bombordo. Ficaram frente a frente, até que o barulho dos canhões começou.

"Jack, faz alguma coisa, senão vamos afundar!" berrava Amanda, segurando o leme com força.

"Tudo depende dos nossos amigos no Dutchman..."

E em pouco tempo o Lost Shadow estava em chamas. Jack conseguira ajudar Amanda ao leme, de modo que o seu precioso navio não fora danificado.

John ainda estava dentro do Shadow, cercado pelas chamas, o rosto chamuscando. A nuca suada, mostrando o sinal em forma triangular, parecendo ser marcado à sangue.

_Porque agora?Porque morrer agora?Eu, que consegui tudo o que queria, a mulher que amei...Como posso morrer agora?_

"Como guardião do selo de Hades eu invoco o meu senhor."

A sensação que teve foi a de que estava morrendo. O deus aparecia à sua frente.

"O que você daria em troca de sua vida?"

"Tudo."

"O poder dos outros selos?"

"Sim"

Naquele instante o fogo subiu e John desmaiara, não antes de ouvir:

"Bons sonhos, Lord Hades"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naquele instante Will acabara de acordar:

"Que fizeram? Onde está John?"

"No inferno, junto com o Lost Shadow..."

"É o quê?"

"Isso, morreu, morreu queimado..." dizia Jack, simplesmente

"Está maluco, Sparrow?"

"Cale-se Turner, não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, nem pelo filho chamuscado..."

"Chega Jack!"

A boca que ia se abrindo era de Will, mas a voz foi de Dean. Este se aproximou de um Will atordoado e lacrimejante e deu-lhe tapinhas nos ombros.

"Acredite, foi melhor assim..."

"Dean, era meu filho.."

"E sei, Will, mas calma! Vai passar!Você precisa ser forte, precisamos buscar Helen, ela deve estar arrasada..."

Amanda chegou até perto deles:

"Jack.."

"Sim?"

"Hitchie..ele não..."

Will sobressaltou-se:

"Que houve com ele?"

"Ele não resistiu."

Will empalideceu, a idéia de ver Hitchie morto nunca lhe passou pela cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegaram até a corte, e adentraram o salão, onde viram Pietro. Will foi até ele:

"Hey...está bem?" perguntou abraçando-o

"Hum hum" assentiu Pietro, retribuindo-lhe. "Minha mãe é que não está..."

Will virou-se em seu abraço e olhou para a lora, que estava abraçada a Dean, soluçante.

"Se incomoda se eu for falar com ela?" perguntou para Pietro.

Pietro sorriu.

"Não...acho até bom...acho que...você é o único que pode deixá-la mais tranquila..."

Will corou e foi até ela, no que Dean soltou-a.

O moreno aproximou-se bem devagar de Helen, um pouco hesitante. Então em um impulso abraçou-a, e ela se apertou contra ele, contendo as lágrimas rapidamente.

"Will..."

"Acalme-se, vai ficar bem..."

Esticou o corpo para sentir cada parte dela, mas sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

"Então porque o choro?"

**Tcham tcham tcham...mais um final de caps, e agora foi confirmado, a fic tem mais ou menos 32 caps (talvez mais, nem terminei de escrever ainda) e provavelmente uma 2a. Temporada..**

**Bom, prestem atenção na marca de John, e voltem alguns capitulos para ver se não reconhecem...**

**Agora reviews:**

**Lara: ****eu sei q vc num gosta do John, e agora vai gostar menos, depois vai gostar mais...rsrsrs, ele eh emocionalmente instavel...Ah, vc adora a Amanda e eu naum, mas tudo bem..rsrsrs, se o Will eh o pai do Pietro num sei, mas q os dois se dao bem, ninguem pode negar...**

**Maninha Amie:**** Q bom q gostou, to me esforçando...aiai.. não me abandone mana...rsrsrs**

**Taty:****hauhuahuha, o proximo serah mais tenso, com algumas cenas mais violentas..(gente, por favor, me compreendam), q bom q vcs gostam da amanda, pq eu num so mto fan dela, mas fik bem claro q ela eh legal(soh num gosto dela pq vej o ponto de vista da Len!)**

**Ieda:****Sim, jah estamos combinando de dar uma surra na Amanda...eh, deve ter sido uma torura para o Will msm, mas ele aguenta, pq ele eh forte!**

**Ficando por aqui gnt, bjs**


	24. Quem realmente manda aqui

**Capítulo 25 – Quem realmente manda aqui**

"Então, porque o choro?" repetiu a voz, fria e cortante, cruel e até mesmo desumana. John encontrava-se parado à porta, sm arranhão ou marca alguma, excetuando aquela em seu pescoço, que no momento estava mais aparente e cor de sangue do que nunca. Sorria um sorriso gélido, e a expressão em seu rosto era debochada e infantil. Algo que após mais de 12 anos de convivência Helen tinha plena certeza de que não era nada bom.Rapidamente ela separou seu corpo do de Will, como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse sido causada devido ao contato entre seus dois corpos.

"Ora que caras são estas? Alguém morreu?" sorriu ele, falsamente descontraído. "Algo contra eu estar vivo?"

"Sim, tudo" sussurraram Jack e Dean ao mesmo tempo.

"Não, sabe que não..ah, Johnny..." disse Helen fracamente, acompanhada pelo olhar de espanto da irmã, enquanto a loira abraçava o frio moreno.

O abraço dele não era como o de costume. Não era carinhoso. Não era quente ou envolvente. Era frio.Estava mais apertado do que de costume,mas ela não tinha certeza se isso era demosntração de afeto. E parecia que a veia dele pulsava fortemente, como se o que estivesse movendo-o naquele momnto fosse apenas raiva.

Nada mais do que isso.

Mas ela não saiu daquele abraço, por simplesmente achar que seria melhor assim.Até que foram interrompidos por um criado:

"Milord, suas ordens foram cumpridas."

John apenas assentiu com a cabeça, criando novamente o sorriso assustador em seus lábios, e Helen o encarava firmemente.

"Que ordens?"

Ele lhe lançou um olhar seco, e anunciou em alto e bom som:

"Pietro, faça companhia para as visitas, pois eu e sua mãe teremos uma longa e proveitosa conversa"

Pietro assentiu receoso, e John puxou Helen discretamente sala afora.

Ao saírem do cômodo ela percebeu que ele já não a puxava e sim arrastava-a, com uma força desnecessária, até o quarto.Ela tratava de tentar se desvencilhar, tentativas as quais recebiam como resposta apenas um pouco mais de força.

Entraram no quarto, e sem a soltar ele empurrou a porta com um estrondo. Forçou-a contra a parede, onde apertou o seu queixo suavemente. Aproximou-se dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Ora ora meu amor...mal eu saio e você já faz isso? Tsc tsc tsc..."

Ela ainda tentava se soltar mas ele prosseguiu:

"Já estava pronta para fugir com meu pai, não é mesmo sua vadia?" mas a voz dele não tinha o tom sarcástico da frase anterior, e sim um tom de ameaça.

Mas a loira já não mantinha sua compostura, já não trazia a expressão altiva e superior de sempre, mas estava muda e trêmula.

"Vamos responda!"

Desferiu-lhe um pesado tapa, muito mais forte que todos os outros que ela já recebera, que fez com que ela caisse com estrondo no chão. Ele abaixou-se para levantá-la, mas em troca recebeu outro tapa, igualmente pesado, das mãos da loira, que já se levantara e encarava-o atônita.

"John Turner, não me interessa o que tenha havido, você não vai me tratar do jeito que bem enteder!" gritava ela.

"Pois não me interessa o que você pensa, sou eu que mando nisso daqui!"

Castanhos-esverdeados encararam azuis claros. E nehnum dos dois cedia no olhar, apenas o tornavam mais intenso, em uma expressão que exalava um ar de desejo, como o olhar da onça ao encarar sua presa.

Por fim, ele sorriu. Mas ela se manteve séria.

"Agora se não me importa, Sra. Turner, irei ver o meu filho"

Saiu batendo a porta sem dar maiores explicações.

"Ele não é seu filho!!!" esbravejou ela para as paredes."Não é, nem nunca será, nem que você queira!" continuou, lacrimejando.

Levantou novamente e foi até a porta, as mãos na maçaneta. Ao tentar girá-la, notou estar trancada:

"John Turner me tira daqui!" berrava ela. "Me tira daqui!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will estava na sala, com todos os outros. Pietro estava sentado ao seu lado e de Dean, conersando:

"E foi assim que eu conheci tua mae..." ria Dean. "Estranho, não?" sorriu mais um pouco "No inicio achei que a gente ia ficar junto..."

Pietro sorriu também e Will apenas encarou os dois. No inicio ele simplesmente odiava Dean.

Porque?

Pelo motivo supracitado.

E Pietro. O carinho que sentia por ele era inexplicável, talvez porqu fosse su neto, talvez porque fosse filho de Helen ou simplesmente porque era ele mesmo, com todo aquele jeito de criança mais madura.

Continuou a encará-lo, apenas por não conseguir deixar de fazê-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguns minutos depois, Pietro estava em seu quarto, bradindo a espada no ar, treinando os movimentos, tão incomuns e cheios de floreios, porém certeiros. Tão próprios de Helen.

Mas continuou a mirá-lo pois agora veio-lhe na cabeça. Pietro não parecia com si mesmo. Não lembrava Will, não lembrava Jack. Não lembrava sequer Helen.

Quem lhe lembravam aqueles olhos verde-vivo? Teriam sido os olhos de Henry Dawson, ou apenas uma variação de sua cor combinada com os intensos azuis de Helen?

Entrou no cômodo, já bem mais calmo.

"Que está fazendo?" perguntou, novamente a voz meiga e serena.

"Treinando, papai.." dizia Pietro, sem se desconcentrar do que fazia.

John foi até a parede na qual havia outra espada e depositou-a na cama. Chegou perto de pietro:

"Está na hora de empunhar uma espada direito...venha..."

Voltou-se para a cama, sacou a espada e bradiu-a contra Pietro, que sorriu com o desafio. Primeiro golpe: John. Um leve toque na direita, muito bem defendido por Pietro. E assim ocorreram uma sucessão de golpes, dos quais Pietro apenas se defendia:

"Se quer se dar bem..." dizia John, entre golpes "Deve saber que a melhor defesa é o ataque."

Novo golpe, desta vez nenhuma defesa de Pietro, e John por pouco não lhe acertou, apenas o desarmou.

"Está vendo o que eu disse?" começou, sério "Em uma batalha, você estaria morto..e se quer sonhar em um dia lutar como sua mãe...bem, deve saber que sua mãe é do tipo 'mate primeiro e depois faça as perguntas'"

Pietro encarou os olhos esverdeados de John e notou que neles havia um brilho violeta que ele nunca notara anteriormente.

"Desculpe pai...vou melhorar..."

"Hey, não precisa pedir desculpas...está entndendo. Você não deve pedir desculpas a não ser que tenha realmente um motivo muito forte para isso"

"Mas mamãe disse que --"

"Mamãe é uma sonhadora, como tantas outras. A única diferença é que é uma sonhadora que sabe muito bem lutar e barganhar, e conhece bem a realidade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Flying Dutchman, Jack procurava assimilar os fatos, e para isso falava sozinho. Bem, não tão sozinho, já que Amanda o acompanhava em silêncio.

"John...Lord Hades...Esses homens que ficam inventando apelidinhos..."

"O apeliddo dele de Lord Hades tem tanto valor quanto te chamar de um Capitão honesto, Sparrow"

Amanda sorria, toda marota para ele.

"O que quer dizer com isso, garota?"

"Ah, nós dois sabemos que já fui clara o bastante...Mas também estranho o acontecido, se é que vai me perguntar..."

Amanda tomava agora uma expressão séria, compenetrada, enquanto Dean se unia a eles.

"Problemas, he?" dizia ele, uma expressão confusa

"Sim...quer dizer, todos nós achávamos que...que..." a voz de Amanda vacilou

"Que John estava morto." Jack completou.

Dean mirava os proprios pés, Amanda olhava para Jack aflita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will estava deitado em sua cabine, sorria. Lembrava de seu abraço com Helen, como era boa a sensação de estar envolto naqueles braços.Pois aquele abraço era tão terno que pareciam que os dois iam acabar fazendo alguma besteira ali mesmo.

Virou-se na cama, incerto do que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte. Iria voltar na casa do filho, e apesar de o que ele pretendia fazer ser contra não somente seus princípios, mas também sua moral, ele decidiu que teria de dar um jeito. Porque mesmo que ela fosse a esposa de seu filho ele a amava.

Mais do que tudo.

E ainda que não fosse verdade o fato de que ela também o amava (sim, era isso que dizia aquele abraço), isso não alteraria simplesmente nada.

Ele ainda não sabia como. Mas a teria de volta.

Sim, ele a teria de volta.

Mas ele não sabia o preço que isso custaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mesma Helen que horas antes brigava com a porta inutilmente agora encontrava-se deitada na cama, vencida pelo sono.

Sonhava com um jardim, florido. Lá estava ela e Peter, a julgar pela aparencia não passavam dos 15 anos. Fitou-lhe os olhos verde-esmeralda com um pouco de timidez:

"Oi Pete"

"Srta. Dawson...como vai?"

"Já disse pra me chamar Helen!"

"Helen..." dizia ele rindo "Eu sei...mas gosto de vê-la assim, brabinha..."

A loira mantinha seus olhos concentrados na lateral do pescoço do rapaz, um sinal vermelho, em forma de um triângulo estava marcado como se a sangue ali.

E num piscar de olhos ela já acordara, estava de volta ao seu robe e a sua cama, na casa de John. Suspirou e foi até a porta. Deu de cara com ele:

"Aonde você vai?" questionou. Amargo.

"Tomar um ar!"

"Pode ser mais delicada?"

"Não!Agora, saia da minha frente!"

Ele deu de ombros e continuou a ficar parado

"John, estou mandando!"

Ele sorriu para ela maliciosamente:

"Você não está em condições de exigir nada querida, nada além da vida de seu amado Will Turner..."

Helen partiu para cima dele, a furia correndo em suas veias, e com toda sua força, derrubou-o no chão, estapeando-o. Vendo que ele não reagia, e que isso só fazia sua raiva crescer, ela socou-o. Mas naquele instante o brilho violeta dos olhos dele ficou mais forte, e ele virou-a no chão, pondo-se sobre ela:

"Escuta bem, já está na hora de aprender uma lição! Quem manda aqui sou eu, entendeu! Quem realmente manda aqui sou eu!"

Ela somente o fitou.

"Segundo, a partir de agora, você e todos os outros me chamam de Lord Hades.."

Ela empurrou-o com toda a sua força e ofegante foi para o outro canto do quarto, os cabelos despenteados:

"Podem te chamar como quiserem! Não me interessa! Para mim você será sempre o mesmo covarde nojento, será sempre John Turner!"

Foi até ela e desferiu-lhe outro tapa. Ela voltou os olhos para ele, sentiu que a desafiava. Então sem mais pensar ela devolveu o tapa e com toda a sua força enterrou as unhas no rosto dele, salpicando sangue.

**Agradecendo ao Sr. Bruno Holanda, meu amado, eterno e querido Hitchie! Foi o Bruno quem escreveu o personagem e deu luz a esse serzinho...**

**Taí gente, Helen tah revoltada, ficou com raiva, que negocio eh esse de John ficar batendo nela? HUMPF, ela tinha q revidar...Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews, acho que já esclareci respostas com a maioria de vcs...mas, lah vai..**

**Taty Black: ai a explicação(não completa ainda) do q aconteceu com o johnny..alias, eu tbm tive pena do hitchie ter morrido, mas isso foi culpa do Bruno tbm..rsrss q bom q gostou, descobri a pouco tempo q a fic vai ficar um pouco mais longa q o previsto...**

**Rô: sim, vc estava certa, mas agora eu e Johnny vamos começar a acertr nossos ponteiros...rsrsrs, ele sabe ser mal mas a Len tbm sabe!**

**Mah: pelamordedeus, poste logo a segunda temporada da sua fic, num me deixe desolada!!! caps conturbado? axo q esses proximos agora serão bem mais, pq a tensão entre o Johnny e a Helen vai ficar muitoo grande!**

**Larinha: O johnny num eh o Hades, apenas o gusrdião do selo dele...aiai, sim, o Pietro tem meio q um senso do q acontece com a mae, e foi correndo salvá-la! e a Amanda eh xatinha por enquanto, mas depois ela vai ficar bem melhor!!!**

**Adeuszinho gente, bye bye!!**


	25. Quem brinca com fogo

"**Eu protegi o seu nome por amor**

**Em um codinome beija-flor**

**Não responda nunca meu amor**

**Pra qualquer um na rua, beija-flor**

**Que só eu que podia**

**Dentro da tua orelha fria**

**Dizer segredos de liquidificador**

**Você sonhava acordada**

**Um jeito de não sentir dor**

**Prendia o choro e aguava o bom do amor**

**Prendia o choro e aguava**

**O bom do amor" Codinome Beija-flor (Cazuza)**

**Capítulo 25- Quem brinca com fogo**

John continuava a fitá-la, as mãos voltadas ao local da ferida no rosto. O sangue ainda corria bem lentamente, e os olhos dele apenas se detinham nela. Ela estremecia ao pensar no que poderia acontecer agora. Mas continuou ali, agora de pé, enquanto ele ainda estava sentado no chão. O coração dela batia acelerado devido à adrenalina, mas não importava, pois ela tinha feito o que queria há muito tempo.

Ele foi se levantando lentamente, e os passos dela para trás foram apenas incontroláveis e inevitáveis. Ela não deixava de encará-lo, pois sabia que se não o fizesse seria pior. Muito pior. Pois no fundo, enquanto o mantesse sob seu olhar, ela ainda o mantinha sob seu controle.

Pois o olhar dele demonstrava isso toda vez que a via. Pois enquanto ela o encarasse era como se ele não pudesse machucá-la de verdade. Pois alguma coisa nele ainda era boa.

E mesmo que ninguém soubesse disso, ela sabia.

Manteve a postura e ele se aproximava dela, delicadamente, até que levantou as mãos à altura dos olhos dela. Azuis se fecharam involuntariamente, mas tudo o que a mão dele fez foi deslizar suavemente pelo rosto, da altura dos olhos até os lábios, e percorrer estes, vermelhos e carnudos, com uma leveza que não era própria de si mesmo.

Aquele ato lhe deu coragem de abrir novamente os olhos e encará-lo. Ele a mirava de volta, o olhar tão intenso quanto a vermelhidão que marcava seu rosto. Como num impulso ele agarrou-a e beijou-a, não com a raiva que ela sentira antes nele, mas com a mesma volúpia e o mesmo desejo de sempre, num abraço terno e até mesmo protetor.

Foi suavemente também que ela retirou as mãos dele do entorno de sua cintura fina e bem delineada, para se soltar do abraço dele e sentar-se na cama, passeando as mãos pelo cabelo:

"Johnny...porque...bem, acho que a gente devia bem...não sei, dar um tempo..."

Parou um pouco para espiar a reação dele por entre os fios de cabelo. Ele abria a boca, estupefato, e ela achou melhor continuar:

"Porque sinceramente você acha que estamos dando certo? Olha como estamos, nos magoamos e nos machucamos. Olha! Olha o seu rosto, olha o meu rosto! A gente não pode simplesmente ignorar isso, Johnny..."

Ele não lhe respondeu, apenas se retirou do quarto sem dar palavra alguma. No dia anterior avisara da reunião que fariam, à fim de planejar um ataque a algum que no momento não lhe interessava nem um pouco.

Continuou sentada, a cabeça baixa. O passo que dera agora poderia ser decisivo, e colocar a perder 12 anos. Começou a correr os olhos pelo quarto, em busca de um certo baú, com um certo coração.

Os olhos azuis movimentavam-se com a mesma rapidez de suas mãos, que percorriam todo o quarto com ansiedade e desespero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John caminhou até o salão onde estavam reunidos os convocados. A cabeça já não estava lavantada como de costume, mas até mesmo cabisbaixa. Correu os olhos discretmante pelo salão. William Turner, Dean Sparrow, Jack Sparrow, Amanda Pederlane e mais seis lordes piratas.

Mas faltava um. O nono.

"Aonde está o nono?" perguntou com a voz muito rouca.

Ninguém respondera.

"Pre-ci-sa-mos do nono!!!" berrou John

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loira estava agora voltada para o armário, mas sentiu que a porta estava se abrindo, e rapidamente fechou-o:

"Entra"

"Mãe?"

Pietro estava à porta, arrumado com a calça marrom e a blusa branca e uma bandana na cabeça.

E pro momentos ela pénsou se Will na idade de Pietro teria sido tão parecido consigo mesmo quanto o filho o era.

"Está tudo bem mãezinha, porque...ahm, eu...bem, eu escutei algumas coisas e..."

"Hey, não se preocupe. Sei me virar. Sei me virar muito bem." ela sorria calma

"Mas..."

Ela chegou-se mais perto dele, abraçando-o e deslizando as mãos carinhosamente por entre seus cabelos.

"Eu sou Helen Dawson, savy? O dia em que eu tiver motivos bons o suficiente para ter de te preocupar, daí você pode ficar preocupado mesmo, porque provavelment é algo sem jeito!"

"Ah...convencida...baixou o tio Jack, foi?"

A loira riu levemente.

"Foi, um pouquinho só...agora diz, você não veio aqui só por causa disso..."e olhando-o melhor continuou: "Eu conheço esses olhinhos, diz, que que está acontecendo?"

"Bem, é que...ele mandou me chamar para a reunião.."

Os olhos de Helen faiscaram por um instante.

"Mas para quê?"

"Não sei...que eu faço?"

Ela parou um tempo para refletir:

"Faça o que o seu coração mandar!"

Ele já estava na altura da porta quando escutou a voz da mãe:

"Espera!"

Ela caminhou de volta até o guarda-roupa e puxou o fundo falso que havia nele. Retirou a espada de Peter, e examinou-a cuidadosamente.

Os olhos de Pietro se voltaram para a mãe, muito questionador. Ela o encarou de volta. Fechou os olhos.

_Muito bem, estratégia número um: Deixe seu oponente dar o primeiro passo, assim ele não pode prever qual será o seu ataque._

Sim, ela faria como Peter dissera. Esperaria, não sabia qual seria a atitude de John, e revelar algo como aquele segredo agora podia ser novamente crucial.

"Há muito tempo, na época dos deuses antigos, acreditavam-se que Zeus, Poseidon e Hades buscavam uma maneira de prolongar seus poderes. Mas os humanos faziam o contrário, buscavam reduzi-los, até mesmo controlá-los. Um dia, um deles conseguiu entrar em acordo com Zeus, pois a Fonte da Juventude era um objeto muitíssimo cobiçada pelos mortais, que deixariam de ser mortais. Esse humano não foi o primeiro a beber da Àgua da Vida, mas desde então não se encontra mais a tal fonte. E assim, este humano ficou sendo guardião dos poderes do titã Khronos, já que Zeus não abriria mão de todos os seus poderes. Poseidon fez com que Calypso abrisse mão de parte de seus poderes, limitando assim o seu próprio." Helen pronunciava as palavras decoradas. Aquela estória foi ouvida centenas de vezes, Peter a contara diversas e diversas vezes.

"E Hades?"

"Negociou com o outro humano. A alma dele pelo selo. È claro que aquilo limitava não a Hades, mas ao próprio humano, já que no fim das contas...bem, você sabe."

"Sei, mas que isso tem a ver?"

"O que? Os mapas, os pergaminhos da Fonte da Juventude! Os símbolos, os selos!"

"Sei..."

Helen afastou os cabelos da nuca e mostrou a marca em forma de estrela para o filho.

"E o triângulo em John..."

"Hã?"

"Hades"

Pietro a olhava abismado.

"Calma, é que só agora...bem, só agora me lembrei...mas, tudo, tudo mesmo pareceu ganhar sentido!"

"Pois pra mim não!"

"Juro que quando tiver mais tempo eu te explico melhor! O mais importante é que você vá, antes que John tenha um ataque de fúria"

Pietro saiu do quarto para caminhar calmamente até o salão. Recaiu os olhos sobre Will e sorriu instintivamente. O outro lhe retribuiu.

John ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido por um de seus criados:

"Milord, Srta. James, desejando falar com a Sra. Turner..."

John levantou uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida.

"Mande-a entrar"

Amanda deu um leve sorriso.

"Srta. Pederlane, poderia me dizer quem seria a Srta. James?"

"Ah..Anneliese James? Mais uma das amiguinhas de Helen e Peter..."

O rosto de John se contrafez um pouco ao ouvir aquele nome. Peter. Mas afinal de contas, Peter já estava morto.

Helen entrava caminhando devagar pelo salão, quando vê a amiga, morena dos olhos castanhos bem claros, baixinha até, entrando no salão. O coração da loira da uma palpitada forte, afinal há tempos ela não via a amiga:

"Anne!" e correu ao abraço da morena.

"Len! Você esqueceu de mim, não foi?"

"Não, nunca, nunca, nunca!!!"

As duas se abraçam fortemente.

"E aí, como andam as coisas?"

"Ah...tudo bem...bem, esses são Dean, Jack..."

"Capitão Jack Sparrow?" Anne sorri maliciosa

"Naturalmente já ouviu falar de mim..." diz Jack, retribuindo o sorriso

"Bem, Amanda, mas você já conhece, Will Turner... e... John Turner, ou melhor, Lord Hades, o meu..uhn...marido..."

Anne olhou confusa para Helen com a pergunta _Marido?_ estampada em sua cara. Helen confirmou com a cabeça enquanto os olhos pareciam dizer outra coisa. A boca de Anne simplesmente fez os movimentos de quem pergunta _Como assim?_ e Helen fez com as mãos o correspondente a _mais tarde eu te explico._ Amanda sorria debochada para Anne, que retribuia-a, com o olhar fuzilante.Pietro caminhou até a mãe e abraçou-a:

"Ah, e mais importante que todos, meu filho, Pietro."

Pietro sorriu gentilmente e se aproximou para dar um abraço em Anne:

"Os olhos dele são muito bonitos, não tanto quanto o rosto todo, mas sem dúvida são bonitos." dizia Anne.

Helen tinha certeza do que a amiga falava. Apesar de não haver nenhuma ligação clara, os olhos de Pietro tinham o mesmo tom e a mesma forma dos olhos verde-esmeralda de Peter. Anne piscou de canto para ela que sorriu e fez um movimento negativo sacudindo a cabeça.

"Se não se importam, eu e Anne temos muito o que conversar. Então deixaremos vocês tratando de negócios e iremos tratar de assuntos mais..._fúteis_, como você diria, amor..." e sorriu para John jogando-lhe um beijo com as pontas dos dedos.

Virou-se de costas sacudindo a cascata de cabelos loiros que mais pareciam ouro. Puxou Anne pela mão e as duas sairam do salão.

Amanda sorria à mesa. Jack debruçou-se sobre seus cotovelos para falar-lhe:

"Parece que o ciclo intimo de Helen tem tendência a ser uma reuniao de beldades.." dizia, o sorriso malicioso

"Parece que você não pensa em nada senão isso, Jack" retrucou Amanda.

"É claro que nenhuma delas é mais bela que você, _luv_."

"É claro que você diz isso à todas, capitão. De mais a mais, já conheço sua... lábia." e sorriu, marota.

Jack retribuiu o sorriso debochado dela com um sorriso amarelado.

"Mas porque você estaria rindo, Amanda?"

"Porque Anne é simplesmente a amiga mais próxima de Helen...e porque além disso, Anne é prima de Peter Jackson, e a maior protetora do antigo romance dos dois. Imagino como deve ser para ela ver agora que a bonequinha-Dawson simplesmente esqueceu do seu priminho querido e casou com um tal John Turner..."

Jack não sorriu desta vez, apenas fez um sinal de quem assente com a cabeça. Pelos corredores ainda era possível escutar as risadas agudas proferidas pelas duas amigas.

Que maravilhoso era aquele som aos ouvidos de Will. Ele sorria cada vez maior a cada risada daquelas, pois aquela risada, aquela alegria, aqueles sentimentos ele podia sentir como os dele próprio, em uma conexão inebriante. Fechou os olhos para ver melhor. Concentrando-se no som, ele podia quase que enxergar a cena, ver aquele largo sorriso de Helen.

A loira caminhava pelos corredores ainda, com Anne em seu encalço:

"Porque a pressa repentina, Len?"

"Porque estou procurando algo, Anne, um baú..."

"Sim, e porque não pergunta ao seu..."

"Marido?" e riu debochada "Ah, Anne, você não faz idéia da situação. Preciso encontrar logo este baú, pra poder..pra poder..."

_Para poder voltar para os braços de Will, e tornar-se dele novamente. Só dele e de mais ninguém, como se tudo o que houvesse acontecido não passasse apenas de um sonho ruim._

"Pra poder?"

"Nada, é uma história longa e preciso de muito tempo pra te contar, e tempo é exatamente o que eu não tenho agora."

"Len?"

Helen voltou-se para a amiga:

"Sim?"

"E...e Pete?"

A loira inspirou profundamente, pois aquele assunto ainda era o que mais a magoava, acima de tudo.

"Bom...a gente já não...não tava muito bem juntos, sabe? Mas...Peter morreu, ou melhor, foi morto e..."

"E?"

"Eu ainda não sei ao certo quem foi. Só sei que este irá pagar...muito caro"

"Você vai matá-lo?"

"Não"

"Mas então..."

"Olhe, Anne, ambos, eu e a pessoa de quem suspeito, que existem coisas muito piores do que a morte."

"Mas..."

"A morte é uma vingança simples e tola, um meio rápido de se livrar de alguém que pode ter te feito um mal muito maior do que a repreensão recebida por este. A dor que me causou a morte de Peter não vai ser curada pela simples morte do culpado..."

"Então você...reconhece que amava Peter?"

"Escute..existem muitas formas diferentes de amar...Já amei Peter de diversas delas...Mas acima de tudo, ele foi a pessoa que mais cuidou de mim. A pessoa que mais se preocupou comigo até hoje. A pessoa que me tornou tudo o que sou hoje, e que me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. O meu carinho por ele é enorme, a minha consideração ainda maior. E meu amor por ele, pelo melhor amigo que já tive na vida, é maior ainda. Se a pessoa que penso ser o assassino for realmente culpada, já tenho os meus meios de dfazê-lo pagar...não o matarei, e tampouco serei capaz de fazê-lo sofrer tanto..."

"Porque.."

"Pois com toda a certeza deve ter se tratado de um crime passional, impulsionado por um motivo também muito forte. Ambas sabemos que quando Peter perdia o controle cometia inúmeras besteiras também..."

"Quem seria o assassino?"

" A pessoa com quem mais convivo todos os dias. O meu marido."

Anne mirou Helen estupefata e levou as mãos a boca. Helen continuou:

"Lembra-se claramente da marca que Peter tinha no pescoço?"

"Sei, o triângulo, cor-de-sangue, com a ponta voltada para baixo...Sei, era marca de nascença..."

"Isso. Pois John tem a mesma marca. Idêntica."

Anne a encarou cheia de dúvidas, mas a loira já tinha uma clara idéia do que aquilo poderia querer dizer.

**Fim de mais um caps gente!!!! tá tá tá, todo mundo já sabe mesmo, o filho é sim do Will e fiquem felizes...(apesar da idéia original ter sido filho de Peter) Surgiu mais uma personagem na história, a Anneliese, ou Anne. Bem, pra início de conversa, acho que vocês vão começar a ver a ironica Amanda sair do sério, por culpa de Anne e um certo capitão... Agora reviews:**

**Taty Black: ****Viu, o caps tah maiorzinho hoje, neh??? Q bom, eu tento manter agora os caps em dia, é que a partir daqui não tenho mais nada concreto, então tudo o que eu faço é sentar em frente ao PC e mandar brasa e começar a digitar. Ah, e Helen é forte sim viu? O problema é que ela tem um certo carinho pelo John(que minha miga definiu como Sindrome de Estocomo) e aí ela acaba pegando leve demais com ele.**

**Rô: ****Calma maninha, não precisa bater no Johnny ainda não! Eu já to me virando aqui, e se Deus quiser escapo daqui a pouco...O Jack tem toda a razão, não vale a pena voce se descontrolar...Rsrsrs, li sua fic nova, muito boa, parabéns!!!(ansiosa pelo Keanu agora!)**

**Lara:**** Amiga, eu sei que você simplesmente odeia o John, mas vamos manter a calma e a compostura q tudo vai dar certo...rsrsrs...**

**Ieda:**** Você aí falando que gosta da Amanda, a Len vai ficar com ciúmes...rsrsrs, pro caps que vem acho que já começa de novo, um re-romance de Will e Helen...rsrsrsrs**

**Gente, fico por aqui, bjs e ateh!**


	26. A mesma pergunta, em outra hora

**Capítulo 26 – A mesma pergunta, em outra hora.**

Helen ainda estava pelos corredores, já tirara os sapatos e corria louca e infantilmente com eles nas mãos, Anne em seu encalço. Sem olhar para trás ela começou a tomar impulso e velocidade, até que girou em um corredor, derrapando um pouco, e acabou entrando no mesmo. O hall era amplo, comprido, e aparentemente não havia fim, pelo menos não até onde sua vista alcançava, o que não era muito longe, já que a iluminação local era fraca. Mas ela logo percebeu que nunca havia estado ali anteriormente, mesmo depois de mais de doze anos morando com John. Sentiu que não conseguia mover um músculo sequer, não podia, e mesmo que pudesse ela não tinha certeza se queria. O lugar lhe dava um arrepio crescente e fazia um frio muito desconfortável percorrer o longo de sua espinha.

"Anne..." começou a sussurrar suavemente "Anne, venha cá..."

Não recebeu resposta ou sequer som algum em troca, apenas o eco ainda mais baixo de sua voz na parede. _O que eu faço? Eu tinha que ver o que houve com ela mas..._ Mas alguma coisa a prendia ao local e não era a imobilidade, pois esta já passara. Era algo muito maior. E ela não iria sair dali enquanto não descobrisse o que era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John e os outros já estavam aportando aos navios munidos de suas espadas, garruchas e rum. Tudo com um único objetivo tolo:'Conquistar' Tortuga:

"Quê?" exclamou Dean ainda surpreso.

"Isso, Tortuga é um porto estratégico tanto para troca e extravio de munições mas também de suprimentos, e apesar de ser um porto quase que 'reconhecido' como pirata, ainda não o é..." determinou John, enquanto acabava de arrumar as cordas.

"Isso não passa de uma grande tolice, muita falta do que fazer..." murmurava Amanda, enquanto John levantava a cabeça, deixando à mostra as marcas que as unhas de Helen deixaram em seu rosto.

"Marcas causadas por unhas femininas, Johnny?" questionou Jack entre um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Cuide de sua vida, Sparrow, que eu cuido da minha..."

Dean buscou Helen com o olhar, e ao notar que ela não estava inquietou-se, limitando-se a trocar um olhar significativo com Jack, um daqueles olhares que os cumplices de um crime trocam entre si.

Pietro já ia se retirando para o salão, quando John parou-o:

"Hey, aonde vai?"

"Para meu quarto...vocês não vão zarpar agora, papai?"

"Sim, e você conosco..."

"Quê?!" exclamou Pietro, gelando "Eu...eu não...eu não sei o que vou fazer, talvez nem saiba como farei, mal sei lutar..."

"Vamos..." disse John em um tom quase gentil "Você vem conosco..."

"Mas...e a minha..."

"Mãe?!" interrompeu Anne, que viera correndo até eles "Ela está mal, está trancada no quarto. Pediu para que eu vá e tome conta de Pietro. Se eu puder ir, é claro..." completou

John assentiu com a cabeça. E ali estavam, todos eles, subindo a bordo dos navios. John subia ao Lost Shadow, em companhia de muitos piratas e um Pietro muito quieto. No Pérola Negra, sob o comando do Capitão Jack Sparrow haviam uma Amanda um pouco incomodada e uma Anne um tanto apreensiva. No Flying Dutchman estavam um Dean pensativo e um Will muito agitado:

"Vamos?" perguntou para o pai

"Às ordens..." respondeu Bootstrap sorrindo.

"Porque vai fazer isso, Will?" perguntou Dean quando o capitão já estava longe do pai. "Você vê algum fundamento em tudo isto? Ou assim como eu você concorda que tudo isto não passa de um motivo para matar as pessoas?"

"Não sei..." disse Will debruçando-se na amurada do navio. "A verdade é que concordo com você mas... não sei...parece que...meio que alguma coisa me disse para vir...Mas e você, porque veio? Vigiar seu pai?" completou sorrindo.

"Muito engraçado, haha..." disse Dean com um ar falsamente debochado "Sabe que não, apenas pensei que aqui fosse o melhor lugar no qual eu pudesse estudar os pergaminhos..."

"Ainda não desistiu?" perguntou o capitão mirando-o com seus profundos olhos castanhos.

"Não...e se você prestasse mais atenção nas coisas, também não desistiria...Olhe."

Dean se dirigiu até a cabine do navio na qual se acomodara, ao que Will automaticamente seguiu-o:

"Quê?" perguntava o capitão, um pouco perturbado.

"Quem é que está ao leme, Will Turner?"

"Ai!" disse Will levantando as mãos à testa "Esqueci.."

Ele já ia se retirano correndo para dar as ordens quano Dean segurou-o:

"Esquece, seu pai está lá..." disse Dean sorrindo "Tá vendo como você é desatento?"

"Sim, mas o que é que isso tem à ver?"

Dean pegou uma espécie de pasta de couro sobre a cama:

"Os seis pergaminhos estão aqui..AGORA, TENTE PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NELES..."

Dean entregou-os a Will, que perpassou os olhos atentamente pelos pergaminhos, até que sua íris se dilatou e se deteve em um determinado ponto. A estrela, marcada no entorno do papel, em conjunto com o triângulo de cabeça para baixo e duas gotas que formavam uma esfera.

"Ahm? Mas este é..."

"O selo de Calypso?" perguntou Dean apontando a estrela "Sim, e é a marca que há na nuca de Helen."

"Então?"

"Pense Will. Com quem estavam os pergaminhos?"

"Bem, com Helen, com Peter Jackson e com..."

"Sua mãe."

Will calou-se um pouco e Dean prosseguiu:

"Viu?"

"Então...tinha à ver...desde o início com a morte de minha mãe?"

"Sim...e como você 'morreu' o legítimo herdeiro dos seus pergaminhos é John...E depois teve a morte de Peter, e até hoje ninguém sabe quem o matou..."

Will baixou os olhos, reflexivo, e depois de alguns instantes levantou-os novamente:

"Então...Helen?"

Olhava para Dean questionador, mas com um ar de quem não queria escutar determinada resposta. Dean apenas encarou-o, firme:

"Não sei. Mas são muitas coincidências, não acha?"

"Pode ser..." suspirou Will. "O que você acha que devemos fazer?"

"Quer mesmo a minha opnião?" perguntou Dean entre um sorriso maroto.

"Sim.."

"Um resgate."

'Ahm?"

"Vamos resgatar Helen, masmo que isso signifique sequestrá-la."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS!" berrava Anne toda chorosa pelos cantos do pérola, correndo de um lado para o outro, Jack em seu encalço:

"O que houve, amor?"

"O QUE HOUVE? NÃO ME CHAME DE AMOR! Eu deixei Pietro com John, eu devia ter isso, eu...ai! ME DÁ ISSO AQUI!" e puxou a luneta das mãos do capitão, que sorriu malicioso. Amanda encarava-os com um olhar fuzilante. Anne puxou a luneta e apontou para o Lost Sahdow, seguindo os passos de Pietro.

"Então?" perguntou Jack, chegando-lhe por trás.

"Está bem, pelo menos me parece..." dizia ela, agora mais calma, relaxando os músculos e deixando-se recostar nos braços de Jack. Amanda se levantou:

"Que foi?" a voz era ligeiramente impaciente.

"Nada, só Pietro..." começou Anne

"Sua função não era cuidar dele? Devia estar perto dele, não de..."

"Não de, o quê?" perguntava Anne, com os olhos faiscando.

"NÃO DEVIA ESTAR AQUI NO PÉROLA, E SIM NO LOST SHADOW!"

"Ora, ora, ora, está com ciúmes, Mandy?" questionava Jack com um sorrisinho característico.

"Ciúmes de que Jack? Não de um...de um...um homem como você!"

"E quem disse que era de mim?"

Amanda abriu a boca para falar mas resolveu ficar quieta. Caminhou até a outra borda do navio e sentou-se lá, ainda com um jeito infantilmente impaciente. Anne sorria debochada:

"Ridícula..."

"Imbecil..." sussurrava Amanda de outro lado.

"Mulheres..." murmurava Jack entre um sorrisinho, ao observar as duas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com algum esforço ela rompeu a barreira que a mantinha paralisada. Se movia agora como um gato cauteloso, pisava como se o chão fosse de um vidro extremamente frágil. Os olhos azuis nunca estiveram tão atentos e a audição nunca fora tão exigida. Ao fim do corredor, logo ela descobriu, haviam três grandes portas. Uma bifurcação, um trevo que parecia não ter somente apenas três caminhos, mas sim uma infinidade de opções diferentes. Ela fechou os olhos, concentrada, determinada a descobrir tudo o que pudesse daquele lugar. Tremendo um pouco ela levou a mão até a maçaneta da porta à direita.

A sala era escura, a iluminação vinha apenas de um archote na parede. O local era úmido e empoeirado, tinha um quê de calabouço. Um quê, somente, não! Haviam diversas cortrentes e algumas algemas, além de muitas grades. E mesmo o local onde ela estivera presa antes era muito mais amigável e arejado. Aliás, era arejado principalmente porque a porta não era de ferro como esta, eram apenas barras.

Mas este devia ser pior do que todos os outros, e estar dentro dele lhe dava um aperto no coração, a pior sensação que qualquer um podia experimentar.

A porta atrás dela estava aberta, mas o barulho desta rangendo lhe trazia arrepios ainda maiores. Foi cambaleando que ela deu seus leves passos para trás, até sair da sala e pisar no corredor.

Fechou a porta e abriu a porta em frente. Era ampla e arejada, com uma leve iluminação solar, que começava a se pôr. Não era de muito longe que ela via os navios à mando de John, ainda estavam muito perto, apesar de já terem partido.

Não deviam ter se passado mais de meia-hora que ela estava por aquele lugar desconhecido. Haviam naquela sala diversos archotes apagados, presos às paredes branco-pérola. Uma grande escrivaninha se fazia notar ao centro da sala. Era de uma madeira escura, mogno. Foi até ela e sentou-se na cadeira, de um espaldar reto e confortável, os apois de braço lhe davam uma sensação de poder que ela nunca havia experimentado antes...

_Fico me perguntando se não seria tudo um jogo, se John não esperava que eu viesse até aqui algum dia..."_

Será mesmo que ele esperava e tudo era uma grande cilada? De qualquer jeito ela continuou sentada e se curvou para a frente, pra uma das gavetas fechadas, e sem dúvida alguma, elas eram convidativas. Puxou uma, duas, três...Todas, sem exceção estavam trancadas. Ela já ia tirando os grampos de seus cabelos quando sentiu um estalo de sua cabeça.

Pietro estava indo para a batalha no Lost Shadow, junto de John.

Seu impulso inicial era o de correr e nadar até lá...mas duas coisas a impediram: A primerira era saber que, apesar de cruel, John não seria capaz de por a vida do filho em risco. A segunda era que alguma coisa ainda a prendia ao local, e ela ainda não vira a última sala.

Foi até ela, mas estava trancada. Já ia começar a se desesperar. Quando levou as mãos ao psoço e sentiu a pesada corrente que havia pendurada.

Era de ouro, e o pingente era uma chave um tanto estranha. A corrente que ganhara de John haviam 12 anos. Puxou-a de seu pescoço e testou a chave.

E tal foi sua surpresa ao ver que conseguira abrir a porta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will ainda olhava para a sede da corte, e lembrava-se do rosto da bela que ali residia. Jurava ter visto os olhos azuis claros e os cabelos dourados. Suspirou. _Que ela não esteja em perigo, que ela esteja bem...por favor..._ Q quem dera ele tivesse percebido antes aonde estivera se metendo. Até onde aquele louco sentimento por Helen iria lhe levar.

Se ele soubesse antes que iria acabar assim teria feito tudo do mesmo jeito? Teria se envolvido e envolvido a ela também? Teria deixado ela com Jack?Teria ela modificado o jeito de Jack? Teria ela conhecido John do mesmo jeito?

As dúvidas que inundavam sua cabeça logo foram drenadas por uma crteza que vinha do fundo de sua alma. Que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, ele teria feito tudo, tudo do mesmo jeito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ao entrar na última sala ela teve a mais estranha de todas as sensações. Um solavanco no estômago ao entrar. Havia uma única mesa, pequena e frágil, naquela que sem dúvida era a maior sala de todas. E sobre aquela mesinha havia o que ela estava procurando.

O mesmo baú que ela vira 12 anos atrás.

O mesmo baú que continha o coração de Will.

Ela recostou o ouvido na superfície do objeto, podia escutar o coração batendo. Escutava-o batendo fixamente, em um compasso único. Em um compasso que somente se igualava ao dela. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidade, lágrimas de emoção. Já não importava que ela não tinha a chave do baú, afinal Will Turner era ferreiro, e uma chave não deve ser tao difícil de fazer. Mas nem isso importava. Tudo o que importava é que ela tina nas mãos o coração dele, o coração daquele que amva. Não tinha forças para sair do lugar, apenas chorava compulsivamente enquanto sorria. Um alívio enrme perpassava o seu interior, e com esforço ela se levantou. Começou a correr, o baú em seus braços, foi até o seu quarto. Sacou do armário uma garrafa de rum e a espada de Peter. Parou para olhá-la fixamente:

"Me deseje sorte, Pete!" murmurou "Me deseje sorte..."

Saiu do local correndo, em direção a orla. Quando sentiu a leve brisa e a água salgada molhando os pés ela se ajoelhou e levou as mãos a tempora. Tentou se concentrar.

Ela deixou que toda a sua energia fluisse dentro de si, deixou-a livre pra percorrer seu interior, concentrando-se apenas na sensação. A energia devia percorrê-la e ela devia sentir o efeito dessa energia dentro de si.

A sensação de poder crescia dentro de si continuamente, até que ela abriu os olhos. Já não eram mais azuis claros e cheios de detalhes, mas apenas uma pequena bola de cor azul marinho, com um brilho branco. Levantou as mãos e fez uma força qu parecia ser surpreendente. Aos pouco as águas foram agitando-se, mais e mais, formando grandes ondas. Ela abaixou as mãos e as águas voltaram a se acalmar automaticamente, e seus olhos voltaram ao estado normal. Sentiu que perdia as forças e também um pouco do fôlego, e enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos, sorriu.

Subiu em um barquinho próximo, a espada de um lado e o coração ao outro, e soprou suavemente sobre sua mão. Sentiu a água correndo sob a pequena embarcação. Ao longe via os navios, e depois de algum tempo, saiu do rumo deles. Fechou os olhos e virou a garrafa de rum em sua boca, até que esta estivesse completamente vazia. Quando sentiu que sua consciência já estava nas últimas, ela se concentrou novamente.

Não fazia idéia de onde estava, mas novamente ergueu as mãos e se concentrou, até que seus olhos se transformassem novamente na bola cor de mar. Um redemoinho começava a se abrir perto do barco, não muito largo, mas ia afundando, e mais, e mais...quando não conseguia mais ver o fim, ela levantou a outra mão, e da água formou-se uma espécie de braço, que levou o baú até as profundezas do mar.

O coração do oceano.

Quando sentiu algo pulsar dentro de si, ela cedeu a força e a pressão, e as águas voltaram para o lugar, causando uma série de ondas perigosas, ao que ela teve muita dificuldade de controlar. Voltou ao barco, soprou-o com mais força. A água corria sob ela na velocidade do som, e logo ela viu o vulto de seus sonhos.

Pois Will Turner estava ao leme do Flying dutchman, cabelos ao vento, e mesmo que ele não a visse, ela conseguia vê-lo. E isso era tudo o que importava.

Segundos depois o barco já ladeava o navio. Ela se levantou, prendeu a espada por entre o vestido e começou a subir no navio pelas mesmas escotilhas que subira na noite de seu primeiro beijo com Will. As roupas estavam igualmente molhadas, os cxabelos no mesmo penteado. Já era a mesma hora da noite. O céu parecia o mesmo. O vestido era o mesmo, o espartilho também. Subiu ao convés sorrateiramente e posicionou-se de frente para o leme, mas em certa distância, de modo que Will ainda não a via. Caminhou passos leves e lentos, para disfarçar a vontade que sentia de correr até ele. Foi quando ele a viu. Esfregou os olhos.

"Estou sonhando?" murmurou

Sorriu para ela, e o sorriso dela em troca foi ainda maior.Largou o leme, largou a realidade e largou a consciência e foi correndo em direção à única coisa que existia naquele momento. Abraçou-a como se o abraço pudesse uni-los para sempre, e tudo o que ele queria era sentir seus cabelos, sua pele, seu cheiro, um doce aroma floral. Deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos e nuca dela, enquanto o outro braço a apertava contra seu corpo. Ela fazia a mesma coisa, como se testasse aquilo tudo, com medo de perceber que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho.

Mas não era sonho. Era real. E ele estava ali, com ela.

'Len?" sussurrou ele

"Sim?"

"Eu te amo. Eu ainda te amo. Muito. Tanto ou mais que antes."

Ele apertou mais o abraço e baixou a cabeça na altura dos lábios dela, trocano um beijo tao caloroso que poderia ter incendiado todo aquele mar.

"E você?" questionou ele baixinho, em tom suave, ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ela se separou dele gentilmente, passando as mãos pelo cabelo:

"Quando...quando você me pediu isso eu não consegui entender..."

"Quê?"

"Quando você me pediu um tempo...para acertar as coisas com Lizzie...eu não pude aceitar. Eu fui egoísta. E agora, vou ser mais egoísta ainda..."

Ele olhou para ela apreensivo:

"Will...preciso de um tempo...para...para terminar tudo com...com o Johnny."

"Certo..." disse ele sorrindo

"Espere por mim"

"Eu sempre esperei...esperei até hoje..."

Ela beijou- mais uma vez, e depois acenou para Dean, que observava a cena sorindo. Antes de pular na água ela virou-se para Will e sussurrou:

"Eu te amo"

A água do mar já batia em seu corpo e ela nadava até o Lost Shadow. Will a observava subir as escotilhas e não podia deixar de sorrir. Ela estava de volta. De volta para ele.

**Como eu prometi, Will e Helen juntos de novo...aiai...Agora, antes de mais nada, agradecer ao Luiz Felipe Green Jacket, que deu a idéia dos olhos de Helen ficarem nessa forma quando ela estiver 'poderosa'. Ah, o final que a sem-noção da Tatyana sugeriu para este caps:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Para terminar tudo com Johnny..."**

"**Certo..."(vira e mata o John, que estava tomando um cafezinho) "mais alguém?"**

"**O.O"**

"**-.- ... eh?"**

"**Não..." OO (engolindo em seco)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Só que era sem-noção demais , e não deu pra deixar assim(num fique triste Lara..). Parando com as gracinhas agora, reviews:**

_**Lara: **_**Tá, tá, vc tinha razaum, eu reconheço, agora pare de odiar o john, fique calma!Ah, e eu num adoro a Amanda, eu adoro a Anne!!!ela sim eh legal...rsrsrs**

_**Rô:**_**Sim mana, mais uma pra competir pelo Jack..rsrsr**

_**Taty:**_**Ah, calma, o Will vai saber sobre o pietro mais cedo ou mais tarde...rsrsrs, eu adoro qnd a Amanda se irrita..rsrsrs **

**Mais uma coisa: Muito obrigada a todos vcs que leem e mandam reviews, saum vcs q me dao forças para continuar escrevendo!!! No caps passado a fic atingiu a marca de 100 reviews, oq me deixou mto feliz!!!d**


	27. A batalha começa!

**Capítulo 27 – A batalha começa!**

A loura subia pelas escotilhas do Lost Shadow, a espada de Peter enfiada de qualquer jeito em um vão criado no espartilho. A expressão no seu rosto era pura intensidade, e se alguém a visse naquele instante ia refletir durante muito tempo se seria bom enfrentá-la, pois em seu olhar não havia a razão, nem o sentido.

Apenas o instinto.

O instinto animal de sobrevivência, em qualquer que seja o sentido da palavra sobrevivência.Finalmente subiu ao convés, uma série de homens já voavam sobre ela, espadas, adagas e garruchas em punho. Ao virar o olhar para o oponente, John arregalou os olhos, claramente surpresos, as sobrancelhas levantadas, ele simplesmente balbuciou:

"Abaixem as armas!"

A ordem foi de imediato acatada, e os homens se afastaram, abrindo caminho entre Helen e seu capitão.

"Como?" a expressão dele era de dúvida, preocupação e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

"Tenho os meus truques na manga, savy?" disse ela, um tom sarcástico, mirando-o zombeteira, uma das mãos na cintura e o ombro oposto inclinado. Ele segurou-a bruscamente pelo braço, no que ela de imediato repeliu-o, com um golpe rápido em seu punho, com a mão espalmada. Ele ficou encarando-a, que força era aquela que havia nela agora?

_Em...em seu olhar...não vejo mais aquela angústia, o medo, ou o respeito, mesmo que imposto...Não vejo nada diferente de despeito ou determinação...Não vejo mais o sembante infantil e não percebo mais aquela pontada de medo...Não vejo mais a razão dominando os sentimentos...Vejo um ser tomado pelos impulsos...mas o que foi que aconteceu?_

"Sei bem o que deve estar pensando..." sorria ela, um sorriso perigosamente infantil brincando em torno de seus rubros lábios, encarando-o no fundo de seus olhos. Aquele olhar que ela lhe lançava fazia-o tremer por dentro, e tudo nela tinha o tom de um ataque, mas o tom da conversa era brando aos ouvidos de terceiros...

_Como ela pode estar lendo os meus pensamentos? Será que...que o selo dela pode...fazer isto?_

"_Como será que ela está lendo os meus pensamentos?_ Hahaha...não é isso? Olhe, um conselho, não se meta comigo..." disse ela, o tom brando já fora esquecido, agora tom era claramente ameaçador, as mãos dela já estavam instintivamente a postos, prontas para desembainhar a espada no primeiro movimento brusco que ele fizesse.

Ainda que ele estivesse tremendo, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Ele era o rei, e ela não era nada, nada além de uma menininha insolente metida à pirata.

"Se eu fosse você..." começou ele, as pernas já paravam de tremer e ele já adquirira a mesma posição altiva de sempre. "Eu é que não me metia comigo, Helen Dawson..."

_Hã? Helen Dawson? Mas...mas eu...eu estava casada com ele, e ele me amava, amava muito para chamar-me de...Dawson, e não Turner... O amor dele era o trunfo que eu tinha na manga, e com o que eu podia jogar mas...mas se não é asssim..._

Como ela iria fazer?

Ela se recuperou rapidamente do choque que fora ouvir aquelas últimas palavras da boca de John, e já voltava à sua posição de ataque. Com esforço voltou a estampar o sorriso debochado no rosto, o que ele igualou. Ao contrário dela, o sorriso não era falsamente debochado, mas todo o ar que ele trazia refletia a ironia.

"Qual vai ser o seu próximo passo agora, Sra. Dawson-Turner? Continuar a ler minha mente? Vá em frente, não tenho medo...E você? Será que também não tem?"

Como ela deixara o jogo se inverter daquela maneira? Como ela deixara que ele dominasse a situação novamente? E aonde estava Pietro, que até agora ela não vira?

"Tem tempo para voltar para casa, é a sua última chance..." dizia ele lentamente "Antes que...terceiros saiam feridos..."

Ela voltou a encará-lo, com o máximo de firmeza que podia, mas como ele conseguia abalá-la com aquelas palavras? Porque ela tremia da cabeça aos pés? Se ela já salvara Will...mas..e Pietro...e aquela marca, aquele selo?

"Vamos, minha rainha, volte correndo para o seu palácio...afinal...não passa de uma escrava..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onde está minha mãe? Me deixe sair daqui!!!" berrava Pietro, no porão do navio, amarrado à alguns barris, em companhia de uns 2 homens. Tentava se debater, mas as cordas prendiam cada parte de su corpo.

"Olhe, o que fazemos com ele?" perguntava o mais alto dos dois, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

"Não sei...mas o pai falou que o quer...vivo." ria-se o outro, cruelmente.

"Ora...somente vivo? Então não vai se importar com o número de cicatrizes que deixaremos nele..."

Amordaçaram o pequeno, que lutava inutilmente contra as cordas enquanto tentava respirar aquele ar que cheirava a suor e rum. Enquanto um concluia o trabalho de prendê-lo, o outro já vinha com um bastão nas mãos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ONDE ESTÁ O PIETRO? ONDE ESTÁ O PIETRO?" soluçava Anne, agarrando-se à Jack, que trazia uma expressão preocupada no olhar. Amanda acompanhava a cena aprrensiva, e ao mirar os dois disse:

"Vamos, não adianta ficarem aí parados...Não sei o que está havendo mas o clima entre minha irmã e esse aí não está nada bom...e também não sei aonde está meu sobrinho..."

Voltou o olhar para o lado, o Flying Dutchman já estava lado-a-lado, borda-a-borda do Pérola Negra. Will e Dean já estavm desembarcando no Pérola.

"O que você acha?" questionou Will, preocupado, em direção á Jack.

"Hum..Se quer minha opnião a Sra. Turner está com alguns problemas de tino...pessoal..." dizia Jack, lentamente, virando-se de volta para o navio, indo buscar uma garrafa de rum.

"E quanto à Pietro?" bradou Will, alcançando-o e segurando-o pelo braço, as mãos fazendo uma forte pressão. O capitão voltou-se para ele:

"Bom, está com o pai, não? Nenhum mal deve acontecer..."dizia Jack, sem muita certeza.

Will trocou um olhar duvidoso com Dean, Anne e Amanda observando cada expressão que os três homens faziam.Amanda adiantou-se:

"E então? O que vão fazer?" questionava ela, apreensiva, segurando os braços de Will. Este trocou um outro olhar com Dean.

"Vamos..." foi tudo o que obteve em resposta. Dean sacou a pequena adaga do calçado, e puxou a garrucha de Jack de seu cinto:

"Capitão...se não se importar..." dizia ele debochadamente, e depois piscou um olho para Jack, que abriu um sorriso bem devagar para depois dizer bem baixinho:

"Vai com tudo garoto..."

Will sacou a espada que estava em seu cinto também e voltou-se para Dean:

"Pelas escotilhas?" dizia sorrindo.

"Pelo melhor caminho..." dizia o outro.

"E se falharmos?" perguntou Will, mirando o companheiro.

_Siga o código._ Era o que Dean normalmente diria. Mas dessa vez, ao contrário, ele apenas abriu um sorriso radiante e concluiu:

"Não iremos falhar."

Já iam descendo pelas bordas do navio, quando ao longe escutaram a voz de um certo capitão, que no instante seguinte já os acompanhava:

"Aonde pensam que vão sem mim?" dizia entre um sorriso. "Não vão conseguir nem chegar ao navio vivos sem minha ajuda..."

"Ah é?" sorria Dean "E porque?"

"Porque eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savy?"

Depois de algum tempo já alcançavam a altura do mar, já estavam nadando.

"E agora?" perguntava Dean, entre pequenos mergulhos.

"Por debaixo d'água..." concluiu Will.

"Não somos peixes, caro Sr. Turner..." concluiu Jack, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Não quero dizer o tempo todo, Jack, apenas o máximo de tempo possível..."

"Certo, vamos..."

Amanda e Anne, no Pérola observavam tudo apreensivas.

"Sabe, acho que é hora de deixarmos a briga um pouco de lado..." começou Amanda.

"Hã?"

"Bem, precisamos ajudá-los...e...a melhor maneira de fazermos isto é...bem, trabalhando em equipe." completou, abrindo um singelo sorriso para a menina à sua frente.

Anne até que demorou um pouco, mas Anne também sorriu em troca. E, ao fim, estendeu a mão para a sua adversária:

"Acho que...por enquanto...podemos superar isto..." balbuciava ela.

"Sim...por enquanto, somos parceiras..." sorriu Amanda, apertando a mão de Anne.

As duas continuaram ali, sorrindo, até que Amanda tomou a dianteira: 

"É, mas não vai ser apertando as mãos que nós vamos ajudá-los...Se uma bataha começar entre eles, os navios ficarão totalmente desprotegidos, sem capitão. Essa tripulação até que serve para algo, mas não tem a fibra necessária para se comandar um navio...Agora me escute, Anne..."

"Sim?"

"Você vai para o Flying Dutchman, e avisa Bootstrap Bill de tudo o que está havendo...E até Will voltar..."

"HÂ?"

"É você quem dá as ordens lá..."

"Mas..mas eu não..eu não sei nada disso, quer dizer, eu nem sei lutar, nunca peguei numa arm, ou numa espada...ou em nada assim..nunca naveguei, fico enjoada em navios, não sei controlar o leme, NÃO SEREI UMA BOA CAPITÃ!"

SPLAFT.'

Anne acabara de ser golpeada com um tapa na cara, a mão de Amanda ainda pairava no ar, na altura do rosto da moça.

"Já chega! Se você é amiga de minha irmã, se quer se dizer amiga dela...vi ter de fazer isto..."dizia Amanda olhando para o horizonte.

"Mas..."

"Cala a boca! Deixe Helen orgulhosa de você, pois ela confia em você mais do que muita coisa no mundo!"

"Amanda..."

"Agora vai, e prove a si mesma o quão boa capitã você pode ser!" berrava a morena.

Anne fitou aquela mulher à sua frente, tão corajosa, tão determinada, tão parecida com Helen...mas nem a amiga era assim, nem a amiga era tao forte. Amanda era mesmo um mulher sem medo.

"O que está esperando? Que comecem a atacar? Will foi para aquele navio para proteger aquele que você deveria estar protegendo! Jack fez o mesmo! O mínimo que podemso fazer é cuidar dos navios deles enquanto eles estão salvando uma vida! Agora vá, o Flying Dutchman precisa de você!"

Anne partiu para o navio, deixando Amanda sozinha e concentrada, a tripulação do pérola se unindo à ela:

"Tudo bem gente!" começou ela, a multidão se aglomerando em torno dela, Pintel e Ragetti à frente, o Sr. Gibbs ao lado deles, acompanhado pelo Sr. Cotton e mais uns seis. "Todos aqui conviveram com Jack Sparrow, e todos viveram momentos memoráveis com ele, sejam estes momentos bons ou ruins!"

Todos eles assentiram com a cabeça. Anne de longe acompanhava o espetáculo, enquanto descia no Flying Dutchman.

"Todos aqui sabem que por mais trapaceiro e fanfarrão, Jack Sparrow sempre honrou sua palavra! Ou quase sempre..." completou ela baixinho. Eles continuaram a concordar.

"Ele era muito bom com a gente.." começou Pintel, choroso, esfregando o rosto. Ragetti depositou a mão sobre seu ombro, dando tapinhas.

"Ele se comprometeu, já os mostrou diversos tesouros, e está em busca de outro, que buscava dividir com todos vocês!" continuou a morena, e novamente todos assentiram.

"Ele já provou que o que falou era verdade, que iria partilhar com vocês, e mesmo quando voces se metiam em encrenca, ele estava lá para tirá-los! E agora, agora ele está em uma encrenca muito maior! Jack foi salvar o filho de Helen Dawson, das garras do Rei Pirata!"

Todos continuaram a fitá-la, sem piscar.

"Ele fez isso sem mesmo se preocupar com seu navio, com o seu estimado Pérola Negra! Não deixou recomedação alguma de vigiar o navio, pois pela primeira vez, isso já não importava...esse homem já provou o valor dele para nós! Porque agora não provamos o nosso para ele?" bradou ela, e todos aplaudiram. Ela não parou: "Então, companheiros, peço que me ajudem, pois assim que a batalha estiver anunciada estaremos aqui!" bradou ela.

"Pelo Pérola Negra!" berrou Ragetti.

"Por nossa honra!" continuou a morena.

"Por Jack Sparrow!" completou o Sr. Gibbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne acabara de observar o espetácuo, trazia algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Virou-se para Bootstrap:

"Senhor..."

Ele virou-se para ela, gentilmente.

"Sim?"

"Will...Will Turner foi ao Lost Shadow para...resgatar Pietro..."

"Mas e quanto ao coração?"

"Não sei...ele sequer se importou...apenas...foi. Amanda me pediu para avisar..e...e tomar conta do navio..."

"A senhorita é muito corajosa..."

"Quê? Eu? Eu não! Eu...só fiz..o que me disseram..."

"As vezes para se fazer o que lhe pedem é preciso mais oragem do que para mandar." sorriu ele, gentilmente. Aquilo lhe deu forças, e ela reuniu um sopro de vida, e chamou a tripulação:

"Sei que não sou a capitã de vocês! Sei que não estou a altura do capitão de vocês, que nunca serei tao corajosa quanto ele! Mas aquele homem já provou que é bondoso, e quanto bom coração ele tem! O navio dele está aqui, mas ele foi resgatar o garoto, apenas com uma espada, sem certeza alguma. Apenas pelo amor que ele tem por Helen. A única coisa que podemos fazer por eles, é lutar! Lutar aqui, neste navio! Não sei lutar, mas vou dar o melhor de mim! Posso aprender! Porque esse é o verdadeiro significado da amizade! Ter coragem para se aceitar decisões, por mais difíceis que elas pareçam! Vamos! Mexam-se! A batalha já vai começar! Por Will Turner! Por Helen Dawson!" berrou ela.

Todos assentiram. O início da batalha estava marcado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fim da primeira parte deste capítulo, não tive tempo de escrevê-lo todo, então vai ter de der assim mesmo, sabe como é, a idéia vem e a gente tem que aproveitar!!!Bom, as reviews eu respondo no fim do próximo sim? A propósito o tpitulo dele será: Helen Floresce.!!!!  Ah, a propósito, gostaram do caps? Foi um de meus favoritos, e finalmente mostrei os verdadeiros valores da Amanda, da Anne e do Dean. Até a próxima!**


	28. Helen Floresce!

_**And then a hero comes along **_

**E depois virá um herói**

_**With the strenght to carry on**_

**Com a força de levar em frente**

_**And you cast your fears aside**_

**E você deixa seus medos de lado**

_**And you know you can survive**_

**E você sabe que pode sobreviver**

_**So when you feel like hope is gone**_

**Então quando achar que a esperança se foi**

_**Look inside and be strong**_

**Olhe dentro de si e seja forte**

_**And you'll finally find who you are**_

**E você finalmente achará quem você é**

_**Cause a hero lies in you**_

**Pois existe um herói dentro de você"**

**Hero- Mariah Carey (tradução livre)**

**Capítulo 27 – Helen Floresce!!!**

Os tres homens já estavam nos arredores do Lost Shadow, e pararam quase que sob as escotilhas.

"Pronto. Subir?" sugeriu Dean, olhando para cima, em direção às escotilhas, um pouco de dúvida pairava em seus olhos.

"Para frente é que se anda..." começou Will sorrindo.

"E para cima que se sobe...redundante, eu diria..." disse Jack, imitando-o.

Subiram pelas escotilhas, entraram no porão. Pietro acabara de ser acertado na cabeça, golpe que a julgar pelos ferimentos que ocorriam e sangravam em seu rosto, fora dado no mínimo outras duas vezes. Mas ao contrário do que muitos fariam, ele não chorava, não se debatia mais, não soluçava ou fechava os olhos. Não demonstrava sentir nada.

Mesmo com apenas doze anos. Ele não demonstrava sentir dor, angústia ou qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que diferisse de raiva. O seu olhar era ferino, e ele apenas mirava os seus carrascos com um despeito sobrehumano. Não haviam mais apenas dois piratas ali, e sim quatro. Um deles já levantava novamente o bastão contra o garoto.

Mas o golpe nunca chegou a ser dado. Pelo menos não este. Pois Will acabara de golpeá-lo com a espada, precisamente na mão.

_Um mar. Infinito. Ou quem sabe um campo de flores, brancas, com um belo pôr-do-sol.Somente ele ali, sozinho, e uma imensidão à sua volta. Então é isso que se sente? É isso que se sente quando se fere alguém...por...por vontade própria? Por ódio? O que causou todo este ódio dentro de mim?_

Gotas de sangue se espalharam pelo local, e Pietro fechara os olhos instintivamente. O rosto recebera um leve jato de sangue. Dean e Jack já entraram no navio e já estavam em combate.

"Muito fácil bater no garoto amarrado não?" perguntava Dean para Jack, entre um golpe.

"Concordo...que acha de deixarmos o garoto lutar?" perguntava Jack entre um sorriso.

Dean já correra até ele e golpeava a corda com a adaga, soltando-o:

"Já matou alguém antes garoto?"

Pietro balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Então não conte a sua mãe que eu mandei você fazer isto...agora vai fundo, garoto..."

Acabou de soltá-lo e entregou-lhe a espada. Como uma fera que fora presa durante muito tempo, Pietro partiu para o ataque. Seus golpes eram certeiros, matavam na hora. Seu estilo, perfeito. Enquanto Will acompanhava-o na luta, Jack e Dean cruzavam os braços e se apoiaram na parede:

"Sabe, acho que os dois se viram muito bem..." ria-se Dean.

"Com certeza...nem precisam de nós..."

"O pequeno luta como a mãe..."

"Tem coisas que ele nunca fará como a mãe..." dizia Jack, entre um sorriso malicioso.

"Tá, tá...nao vamos entrar em detalhes aqui..."

"Será que vocês podem dar uma mãozinha aqui?" dizia Will entre golpes "Ao invés de ficarem aí jogando conversa fora?"

"è pra já..." dizia Dean levantando-se, retirando a adaga do bolso e matando mais um pirata.

Ao terminarem com eles, Jack e Dean já iam para fora do navio, levando Pietro. Mas Wil, parou-os:

"E Helen?"

"Há muitos homens lá em cima...Eles vão atacar os navios..." começou Jack

"Pouco me importa os navios, vou buscar Helen e..."

"Não!" a voz de Pietro era firme e segura, enquanto ele apertava o braço de Will.

"Mas..."

"Esse é um assunto entre minha mãe e John...enquanto ela não resolver vai ficar com ele pendente."

"Mas..."

"Acredite, ela sabe o que faz..." sorriu Pietro gentilmente.

"Mas não posso ficar esperando."

"Will..." começou Pietro, enquanto nadavam de volta ao Pérola Negra. "O seu problema é a pressa...Acalme-se...Tudo tem seu tempo...Você deve ter paciência..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hunf..." dizia ela, à beira das lágrimas, a cabeça já estava baixa.

"Ou se quiser, podemos ter um trato..." disse ele com um sorriso sádico.

"Um trato? Um acordo?" balbuciava ela, levantando a cabeça.

"Sim, um acordo...para que ninguém saia ferido..."

'Fala..."

"Você...hã...cumpre com sua tarefa e fica livre...e garanto a paz de você e de Pietro..."

"Hunf...ainda não entendi..."

"Você cumpre com sua tarefa, meretriz imunda, e eu te deixo em paz e liberdade!" dizia ele, puxando-a pelos cabelos.

_Paz? Liberdade? O que qualquer uma daquelas pessoas daquele navio poderiam falar sobre isso? Sobre paz? Sobre liberdade?Sobre qualquer coisa diferente de ódio e rancor?O que esse homem pode falar sobre isso? Não...nada... a dor que sinto agora não é nada comparada a dor que cresce dentro de mim...e se espalha pelas minha veias toda vez que deixo esse medo bobo me dominar._

"Então o que me diz? Ah..está com medo...o que foi? Posso ler sua mente agora? Que triste..."

_Não Johnny, você não pode ler a minha mente, assim como eu não posso ler a sua. O que ambos podemos fazer é jogar com as emoções, um com a do outro, machucando a nós mesmos... criando auto-sugestões em nossa mente, e no fundo ficamos tão alterados que começamos a acreditar que nossas ilusões são verdades..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Mas ele está machucando ela!!!" berrava Will, lutando para voltar ao navio, ainda estavam os quatro na água.

"Aguente-se! Ela sabe defender-se!" dizia Dean, já alcançavam o Pérola.

"Capitão! Ah, os bons ventos o trouxeram de volta, Jack!" bradou o Sr. Gibbs.

"Acho que foi mais o pequeno Pietro que convenceu William a voltar...Dean, leve-o de volta ao Flying Dutchman, e mantenha-o calmo!"

"Jack..."

"Não precisa falar nada, mandy...obrigado.."

"Mas..."

"Sei o que deve ter feito..."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, um pouco contrariada.

"Sou tão previsível assim?' questionou aborrecida

"Não...mas é honesta..." dizia ele, segurando-lhe o queixo e dando-lhe uma leve tocada com o dedo indicador. "O que sim, a torna previsível..."

"Jack?"

"Sim?"

"Diga que me ama." disse ela, encarando o fundo dos olhos castanhos dele.Por um momento ele a encarou, mas depois desviou o olhar.

"Porque não pode falar isso, Jack? Pelo menos uma vez?" perguntava ela, já abandonara o tom irônico.

"Porque não seria verdade luv..."

"Mas será que seria uma completa mentira?" perguntava ela, ainda o encarando.

"Vamos nos acertar assim... Porque ao invés de falarmos de um sentimento...ahm, intocável..." disse ele com um gesto característico, na esperança de fazê-la rir, o que conseguiu. "Nós não...nos amamos?" ele levantou a sobrancelha maliciosamente.

"Nunca vai mudar não é, Capitão Sparrow?" dizia ela, entre um sorriso, aproximando-se para beijá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Verdades...aliás o que será que é verdade? Verdade não seria o nome que damos às mentiras das quais mais gostamos? O que seria verdade e o que seria mentira? _

"Porque ainda não me respondeu?'" questionou ele friamente, aumentando a força com a qual a puxava.

_Apenas havia uma verdade. No Flying Dutchman estvam os tres homens que eu mais amo na vida, Will, Pietro e Dean... e todos eles deviam estar esperando que eu me levantasse, que cedesse e pedisse por socorro.Mas eu não vou fazer isto. Não dessa vez. Não vou ceder. Não vou me intimidar. Não vou deixar o medo me controlar. Você é forte, você é forte, e vai conseguir Helen!_

"Ahhhh" a interjeição saiu como um rugido crescente. Ele pressionava mais os fios loiros, de tamanho grande, que lhe caiam até a cintura.

Bom, grandes até aquele momento.

No instante seguinte, Helen puxou a espada de Peter e em um único gesto, golpeou os fios que estavam presos à mão de John. A pressão cedeu e fios voaram pelo ar. O instante pareceu infinito, tanto para ele, tanto para ela.

Em outro gesto único ela levantou-se e virou-se para encará-lo. Agora os fios caiam tortos na altura do busto. Uma risada fria foi escutada. Mas não vinha da boca dele.

"Que foi, Johnny? Surpreso? Surpreso afinal que..a mocinha tola e fútil e infantil...tenha se desfeito dos preciosos fios de cabelo?"

Ele estava atordoado demais para responder. O primeiro golpe dela foi de punho cerrado, um soco certeiro em sua bochecha esquerda. Ele não repeliu:

"Surpreso que a sua escrava..a sua boneca tenha deixado de ser infantil? De ter medo?" berrava ela, e ele continuava absolutamente sem ação.

"Mas eu aprendi, aprendi a lição..mas tenho uma surpresa pra você...já sou livre. Você não pode fazer nada para impedir...nada!" e chutou-o com tal força que o fez cair no chão. Foi até a borda do navio, os piratas já se aproximavam dela, adagas em punho, para matá-la.

"E antes que eu me esqueça, não sou uma qualquer. Sou Helen Dawson. Sou um Lord Pirata. Pelo menos enquanto esta espada for minha!" e apontou-lhe a espada de Peter. "Portanto, antes que você diga que ainda não acabou, o que eu sei muito bem, eu vou te avisar: Cuidado. Pois agora, não está mais lutando com Helen Dawson ou Helen Dawson-Turner..."

"Ah é?" dizia ele, ainda cuspindo um pouco de sangue."Luto com quem, então?"

"Com uma mulher livre. Com Helen. Apenas Helen." e sem mais palavras ela mergulhou na água.

Pois agora já não importava mais nada.Ela conseguira. Ela mudara. E mesmo que dissessem que não ela sabia o que alguém deveria estar achando. Em algum lugar, seja ele mar ou céu, terra ou inferno, naquele momento, Peter Jackson diria uma única coisa:

"Finalmente meu botão desabrochou...Helen floresceu..."

**Caps curto, eu sei, mas foi a continuação do anterior...Aiai, achei que ficou tao fofo, tao bonitinho...esses deram trabalho, apesar de imensamente pequenos...rsrsrs Bem, reviews(do penultimo caps:)**

**Taty:**** tah ai, mais caps...rsrsrs, q bom q gostou, eu amo ver o Will e a Len juntos!**

**Rô:**** pode deixar, vou tomar cuidado com os poderes..rsrs**

**Lara:****ah, relaxa, a parada do olho ainda vai aparecer no john tbm, eh soh qnd eles usam msm os poderes deles...ta aí ó..viu, tive q reconhecer, a Amanda presta!!!rsrsrs**

**Ieda: q bom q gostou...deu trabalho, eu adoro a helen, entaum tentei fazer da melhor forma possivel**

**bjs**


	29. Verdades reveladas

**Capítulo 29 – **

A loira nadava de volta ao Pérola Negra, as braçadas fortes e precisas, como lâminas afiadas cortando a água. Havia nela agora uma nova sensação, diferente de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Era um misto de crescente excitação e poder dentro de si. Era uma idéia maluca de que ela poderia fazer tudo o que bem entendesse naquele momento. Ah...era a boa aquela sensação, aquele domínio sobre si mesma que ela nunca conhecera... Bom, tinha seus 30 anos, mas no fundo...sei lá, é como se ainda fosse a meninha de 18 anos que conhecera Will Turner quando estava vestida de oficial.

Aquela menina que achava que podia ganhar o mundo...que acreditava na bondade das pessoas, que via os homens com bons olhos, que acreditava em quase tudo que lhe dissessem... Que era inocente em diversos aspectos, inclusive no amor... que não acreditava em paixão carnal...

Agora via a si mesma. Uma mulher que pode sim, pode passar doze anos ao lado de um homem que não amava, para proteger um outro ao qual amava. Uma mulher que apesar de não amar o marido tinha plena noção da paixão carnal que os unia, e da língua que seus corpos falavam quando estavam juntos.

E enquanto nadava pode perceber que agora haviam duas Helen. A Helen emotiva e a Helen instintiva. A emotiva era também racional, media as consequências, não fazia nada sem antes premeditar. Não se entregava de corpo e alma a homem algum que não fosse aquele que amava, pois só o amor podia fazer isso à ela. Mas a Helen instintiva não era assim. A Helen instintiva podia sim viver sem amar, mas não podia deixar de satisfazer seus desejos. E naquele ponto, John era extremamente util à Helen instintiva.

E agora chegara a hora. Qual das duas Helen ela teria de escolher para ser em definitivo? A dócil e meiga Helen emotiva ou a forte e inconsequente Helen instintiva?

O Pérola já estava à sua frente, ela puxara a espada e a segurava agora com os dentes, para deixar o corpo livre para subir à bordo. Finalmente ela estava no convés. Anne já havia se unido à eles, e foi ela a primeira a correr até a amiga:

"Len!!! Que bom que voltou, estavamos preocupados e...Meu Deus, o que houve com seu cabelo?" completou ela, sob o olhar de todos, sendo que Will, Dean e Pietro já estavam em torno delas, Amanda um pouco mais longe, e Jack da outra ponta do navio. Anne indicava as pontas de diversos tamanhos diferentes dos cabelos de Helen, algumas estavam na altura do pescoço, outras ainda na cintura e a maioria na altura do busto. Helen não espondeu, apenas olhou para ela de volta e sorriu.Livrou-se dela e foi abraçar-se a Pietro:

"Você está bem, filho?" perguntou ela, a voz calma e preocupada.

"Sim..." falou ele baixinho, baixando o cabelo com as mãos para encobrir as marcas no seu rosto. Ela captou o movimento rápido demais, e em um gesto ágil, ela segurou a mão dele, afastando os cabelos:

"O que foi isso? Pietro, fala!"

"Nada mãe, já disse..."

"Fala..." começou ela, exaltando a voz.

"Len, não vai se exaltar com o garoto não é? Relaxe, cuidamos dos canalhas que fizeram isto..." começou Dean displicente.

"Relaxa? Relaxa?! Não é tao simples Dean, quando se é o seu filho!"

Mas um abraço quente e suave a conteve, aquele abraço que era a chave que mudava a Helen instintiva para a Helen emotiva.

"Pst...calma, já foi, não é?" perguntava Will, baixinho, ao pé de seu ouvido.

"Mas..."

"Não adianta, já foi, mas Pietro está bem..." disse ele, deslizando os dedos suavemente pelo seu braço. "Isso é o que importa..."

Ela sentiu-se estremecer levemente, e um arrepio gostoso lhe subir pela nuca, daqueles que só Will sabia provocar. Virou-se de frente para ele, e tocou-lhe o rosto de leve, bem calmamente, e desta vez foi ele quem estremeceu.

"Will, a gente precisa muito conversar..."

"Vai dizer que não podemos ficar juntos?" brincou ele sorrindo.

"Acho que você foi exposto demais à convivência com o Dean e com o Jack..." rebateu ela, bincalhona.

"Pode ser..." disse ele com o olhar sonhador.

"Vem..." ela puxou-o carinhosamente pela mão, levando-o até a cabine de Jack.

"Então..." disse ele sntando-se à mesa. "Que assunto temos a tratar de tão importante, que não seja...nós dois..."

"Eu não disse que não tem a ver com nós dois..."

"Ah.." sorriu "Então?"

"Will, porque você foi atrás de Pietro?"

A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa e até mesmo chocou-o. Ele olhou-a estupefato:

"Ora, porque ele..estava em perigo e..."

"Como você sabia que ele estava em perigo?" perguntava ela, a cabeça ainda baixa desde que entraram na cabine.

"Eu..eu não sabia direito, mas... senti, eu acho..."

"Como você pode sentir?"

"Não sei mas...mas porque está me perguntando isto?"

"Porque gosta tanto de Pietro?"

"Não sei..."

"Mas eu sim..."

"Quê?"

"Bem, eu sei que devia ter dito desde o início...que talvez você não me perdoe..."

"Hey..seja o que for, não tem nada que você possa ter feito que eu não tenha como perdoar..mesmo que contra a minha vontade, não teria como não perdoar..." disse ele, abraçando-a "Agora, fala.."

"Will...nunca quis ter um filho...um filho comigo?" perguntou ela, com a voz fraca, levantando o rosto.

Ele parou por um tempo, até que voltou o olhar para ela, e seu sorriso se iluminou.Ele segurou firme as mãos dela, um aperto suave e ao mesmo tempo intenso. Ia abrir a boca para falar, mas pareceu-lhe que as palavras lhe faltavam, e nada, nenhuma delas seria boa o suficiente para expressar o que ele queria dizer de verdade. Por via das dúvidas ele simplesmente chegou o rosto mais perto do dela, observando a respiração pausada e tensa que ela tinha no momento, os olhos azuis concentrados porém confusos, que miravam exatamente os seus, castanhos vivos e brilhantes. Perpassou a boca semicerrada, os lábios rubros que sempre lhe faziam o mesmo pedido. Desta vez ele não fechou os olhos para que seus lábios tocassem os dela, apesar de ela ter feito exatamente isso. Enquanto suas línguas dançavam unidas, e a respiração se tornava mais fraca e curta, ele observou as feições dela se transformarem em alívio, pois no fundo ela sabia, exatamente o significado daquele beijo.

Abriu os olhos novamente e encarou-o, e constatou que ele ainda trazia o mesmo sorriso maroto anterior.

"Isso não se faz..." concluiu ela, com os olhos cintilantes."Me fez achar que...sei lá, me fez achar que não havia gostado da notícia...isso não se faz..."

"Ah, não?"

"Não...mas não sou das que podem reclamar, não é?"

"Não...pode sim..."

Ela riu e abraçou-o novamente, deslizando os dedos sobre suas costas carinhosamente:

"Você não existe, Will Turner...não pode existir, de tão..."

"Tão?" ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo levemente.

"Tão...perfeito...para mim..." disse ele, abaixando a cabeça. "Nunca pensei que...que um dia fosse encontrar alguém assim...você tem paciência..e me entende...e..."

"Pare de procurar palavras...os gestos são melhores para este tipo de coisas..." sussurrava ele, o rosto se tornando um pouco provocador.

"Você acha?" disse ela, parando para beijá-lo "Que tal este?"

"Ótimo...mas, espere...e meu filho?"

"Hã?"

"Pietro...ele, ele sabe?"

"Em termos, digamos que sim...hum, eu não podia mentir para ele, não é mesmo?"perguntou ela, mas em um tom de afirmação.

"Hum...desde quanto tempo?"

"Desde que pude contar à ele...há uns 5 anos...eu creio.."

"Huhum...eu..."

"Você?" questionou ela, segurando o braço dele de leve.

"Hmm..é estranho...eu..não sei nada sobre ele, e de repente ter de chegar e falar, bem Pietro, muito prazer, sou seu pai, não me parece muito justo..."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sua consciencia pesada. Não era justo com Will. Não era justo com Pietro, Em suma, ela fora a injusta. Privara os dois de algo que podia ter sido um amor fraternal sem fim.

"Desculpe...eu...sou a culpada de tudo isso..."

"Não fala isso..." disse ele baixinho enquanto levantava o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos, suavemente. "Sei que você deve ter tido os seus motivos...eu confio em você..."

"Bem...se você quiser...eu te conto sobre Pietro...bem fácil..."disse ela, mexendo os dedos das mãos em movimentos circulares."Hum, deixe ver...desde o nascimento?" ela se virou pra ele, questionadora.

"Desde quando você quiser..." começou ele, pegando-a levemente pelo braço e levando-a até a cama que havia na cabine de Jack. Sentou-a recostada na cabeceira e depois deitou-se em seu colo, apoiando a cabeça sobre as coxas, fitando-a intensamente, com aquele olhar que a fazia estremecer.

"Bem..." começou ela, mas logo corou, pois ele ainda a olhava. "Se você continuar a me olhar assim eu não vou me concentrar..."

"Se é assim..." disse ele levantando as mãos "Eu olho para o outro lado..."

"Hunf... não precisa virar a cara, é só não me olhar _daquele_ jeito...se não eu vou parar para fazermos...ham, outras coisas..." ela concluiu, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso que Jack adorava exibir.

"Tudo bem... continua..." disse ele virando os olhos para o teto.

"Bem...no dia em que ele nasceu..." começou ela, fechando os olhos. "Ai, eu queria que você pudesse ver...o que eu vejo em minha mente."

_Será que ele pode?_

"Bem, vejo pelos seus olhos..." disse ele, sorrindo-lhe gentilmente.

_É isso. Isso mesmo.Você vai ver Will...ver pelos meus olhos..._

"Olha nos meus olhos, Will"

"Mas, você que pediu que eu não..."

"Olha, só olha...e presta atenção no que eu te falo..."

"Mas..."

"Você disse que confiava em mim, não? Então..."

Ele a olhou com um ar de 'você é maluca' mas contentou-se em por-se de joelhos na frente dela, e ela fez o mesmo gesto. Com cuidado ele levou a mão direita dele até o seu rosto, fazendo com que seus dedos perpassassem as bochechas rosadas. Pressionou a mão suavemente contra o seu queixo e lá a deixou. Depois a loira fechou os olhos, concentrada, e levou a sua mão direita até a têmpora, franzindo a testa de tanto esforço que fazia. Abriu os olhos. Novamente estavam naquele tom azulado, sem riscos ou detalhes na íris, apenas um círculo azul com um brilho branco.

E de repente tudo começou a mudar, e os olhos dela começaram a tomar cores diferentes, como uma tela, reproduzindo imagens que Will desconhecia, que ele não havia vivido, e que não condiziam com a realidade, já que não era o refelexo dele, que estava justamente na frente dela. Tudo começou a mostrar uma agitação grande, e enquanto Will via aquelas cenas indecifráveis de uma multidão infinita, Helen soltava gritos de dor, altos como ele jamais ouvira ser.

"Helen! Fala comigo! Que foi, você tá bem?" perguntava ele, aflito, sem a largar. Não recebera resposta alguma em troca, apenas os gritos incessantes de dor. Por instantes pensou em chamar alguém que o pudesse ajudar, mas logo compreendeu. O dia do nascimento.

Ouviu a porta da cabine se abrir atrás dele, mas não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dos dela. Até que tudo ficou escuro por um tempo(que ele concluiu ter sido o tempo em ela deve ter dado à luz a Pietro de vez.). Ouviu a voz de Dean:

"Que houve, porque Helen estava gritando?" perguntava o moreno, arfante.

"Helen está...hum, me contando algo...na verdade mostrando, algumas coisas que aconteceram..."

"Will eu..."

"Dean"começou ele sem parar de fitar-lhe os olhos."Por favor, pode nos deixar...sozinhos? Avise aos outros que está tudo bem..."sorriu ele.

"Mas..."

"Dean é...algo importante. Por favor."

"Certo." disse o outro, apertando os lábios, e abrindo os olhos o máximo que pode. Retirou-se da cabine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E então?" questionou Jack, sorrindo "Que esses dois estavam fazendo que berravam tanto? E em minha cabine, para completar..."

"Nada disso, Jack..." sorriu Dean "Não sei ao certo, mas Will sequer virou para mim e disse que era importante e...pediu para não ser incomodado...e Pietro, onde está?"

"No Flying Dutchman, com Bootstrap e Anne. Provavelmente ela o colocou para dormir, foi o que Helen a recomendou..." respondeu Amanda prontamente. "Depois do que ele passou, só uma boa noite de sono..."

Jack e Amanda mal se olhavam. Na última vez, quando ela se aproximou dele(ele julgou ser para beijá-lo) ele só sentiu foi o rosto queimar por um tapa desferido. E depois ela ficara olhando-o, não sem antes dizer:

"Você acha mesmo que o que falei foi verdade? Jack, acho que você já caiu nessa piada antes..."

"O mesmo para você, _luv..._"

"Ah, Jack...eu sei, entre nós nunca daria certo!"

"Tente se convencer disso..."

"Oh, não se preocupe, senhor...já me convenci há tempos..." sorria ela, irônica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esperou por algum temp ainda. O desmaio já devia ter virado passado, uma vez que se não fazia parte da memória dela, ela já devia ter voltado ao transe. Mas isso não ocorrera, ao contrário. Ao invés de ela abrir novamente os olhos e ele ver aquelas esferas azuladas e sem detalhes, ela abriu-os lentamente, e tudo que ele pode ver foram o par de olhos azuis claros, cheios de detalhes, a íris completamente normal.

"Desculpe, Will...é que...ai, isso, isso me deixa fraca..." dizia ela, arfante.

"Tudo bem..." sorriu ele, passeando as mãos pelo cabelo dela."Só queria saber se tava tudo bem!"

"Está..." suspirou ela. "Ufa, ai, minha cabeça dói..."

"Não faça mais este esforço então..."

"Mas eu sei que posso controlar!"

"Hey... pode até ser, mas não está vendo como isso te fez mal?" ponderou ele sério, ao que ela somente abaixou a cabeça.

"Queria que você soubesse como tudo aconteceu com Pietro exatamente..." disse ela baixinho.

"E eu vou saber..." continuou ele, novamente levantando seu rosto "É só você me contar, ou talvez ele mesmo...sei que devia ter passado algum tempo junto dele, mas... acho que a partir de agora dá para recuperar o tempo perdido..." completou ele. "Não fique assim, não é culpa sua, tenho certeza de que Pietro também pensa assim..."

"Certo...hum, deixa ver...por onde começo?"

"Ham, primeiras palavras?" ponderou ele, novamente se appiando no colo dela, enquanto ela acariciava os seus cabelos.

"Mamãe..."

"Acho justo..."

"Espada..."

"Ham?" virou-se ele para ela.

"Bom, John ficou bem feliz..."

"Hum..."ele voltou a pensar "Primeiros passos?"

"Com um ano, dois meses e três semanas..."

"Precoce, não?" disse ele, divertido.

"Com a mãe que tem..." ela concluiu marota. "Aprendeu a lutar desde os 7."

"Luta o que?"

"Algo de luta corporal, ainda está em treinamento com as espadas, e começou a lidar com as armas de fogo há... 3 semanas."

"Hum..experiente."

"Mais do que muitos sabia?" riu ela.

"Deixe ver...toca piano, como você, gosta de música, canta..."

"Músicas?"

"Algumas baladas medievais, enfim, música de trovadores e também as músicas de cingapura, e a que Jack vive cantando..."

"Yoho..."

"A pirate's life for me..., sim.Ah, e gosta de jogar, dados e cartas..."

"É por isso que se dá bem com Jack..." concluiu Will revirando os olhos. "Já parou para perceber que toda vez que alguém joga com ele sai berrando, menos Dean?"

"É que Dean rouba tanto quanto ele, daí os dois saem berrando..."

"Tal pai, tal filho."

_Conheço casos que não são bem assim._

"Ah, foi Dean que ensinou Pietro a jogar, nesses dias..."

"Traduzindo, foi Dean que ensinou ele a roubar!"

"Que seja, Will!" disse ela com a voz infantil.

"Hunf..." suspirou ele "Por alto já está bem...acho que...agora só indo falar com ele." disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos depois que já havia levantado.

"Will" chamou ela, quando ele já estava na altura da porta.

"Hum?" perguntou ele, virando-se.

"Boa sorte."

Ele não respondeu, apenas esboçou um sorriso singelo.

Subiu ao convés, aonde Jack, Dean, Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel e Amanda estavam, todos envoltos em um jogo de dados:

"Dois cincos..." começou Dean.

"Ah..de novo não..." suspirou Will, que não aguentava mais ver aquele jogo. Mas logo todas as atenções foram voltadas para ele, e o jogo terminou:

"Então os dois pombinhos resolveram se aproveitar da minnha aconchegante cabine, para..." começou Jack, em um tom debochado e fazendo gestos característicos.

"Para fazer nada senão conversar, Jack..." disse Will em um sorriso amarelo. "Aliás, por onde anda Pietro?"

"No seu navio, com a Anne..." disse Dean, ainda revistando os dados que haviam sob o copo de Jack. "Porque?"

"Vou..preciso falar com ele..."

Dean sorriu conclusivo.

"Tudo bem...qualquer coisa estamos aqui, jogando...Aliás, é sua vez Jack. O que você tinha apostado?"

"Dois quatro..."

"Pois eu o desafio, e digo que são três dois."

Jack encarou o filho com castanhos fuzilantes. Dean levantou uma das sobrancelhas e abriu um sorriso debochado:

"Que foi? Não era o rei do jogo, papá?" zombou Dean.

Amanda olhou para Gibbs que olhou para Ragetti que olhou para Pintel.

"Que ele vai fazer?" sussurrou Amanda para Gibbs.

"Ele vai aceitar o desafio, acho. Jack nunca foge de desafios como este." respondeu o outro, sério e atento.

"Está aceito o seu desafio, garoto. Depois não venha chorar, _savy_?"

"Não vou chorar...pode deixar, capitão. Porém, se eu ganhar, eu serei capitão deste navio."

"E se eu ganhar..." continuou Jack "Você me cede os pergaminhos."

"Justo." concluiu Dean. "A sorte está lançada."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: Nos 2 ultimos caps vcs tiveram uma maior aproximação da Amanda e do Jack, alem de um uso mto maior dessa personagem...bem, o fato se deve a um ser mto especial pra mim, meu amigo, Thiago Franquini, q me ajudou com os 2 ultimos inteiros pq eu tava com problemas de inspiração!!rsrsrsrs**

**Saiu um pouco maior esse capítulo de hoje. O q será q vai acontecer com Jack??? O.O qual será a reação de Pietro qnd Will falar com ele??Num percam no prox. Caps. Agora reviews:**


	30. Esclarecendo fatos

**Capítulo 30 – Esclarecendo fatos**

Já caíra na água do mar, mergulhara por entre as ondas e alternava braçadas e pernadas firmes. A sensação que o invadia era maravilhosa, ele não sabia se era efeito da água do mar batendo contra o seu corpo, ou se era a felicidade que ele sentia no momento que o deixava daquele jeito. O nado foi curto, logo ele já estava de volta ao seu navio, subindo até o convés. Ao pisar nas tábuas corridas, pingando água por todos os lados, o pai veio até ele:

"Pai, onde está Pietro?" perguntou apressado.

"Bom..." começou Bootstrap "Dormindo, Anne o colocou para dormir, ela deve estar dormindo também."

"Ele está m minha cabine ou na de Jack?" questionou rapido

"Na sua, Anne está dormindo na de Jack."

"Ok."

Já ia andando até a cabine quando sentiu que o pai o acompanhava com o olhar, que deveria estar querendo lhe perguntar algo. Virou-se e disse:

"Acalme-se...sei o que faço." sorriu calmo e seguiu andando, apesar de ter a certeza de que não respondera a dúvida alguma, e se isso era possível, ele só enchera a cabeça do pai de mais dúvidas ainda. Seguiu até a cabine na qual guardava os seus pertences, a cama grande e ampla estava ocupada pelo corpo de um garoto moreno, de olhos fechados e rosto muito bonito, apesar de trazer algumas marcas vermelhas e arranhões. Dormia tranquilo como se fosse um anjo, e naquele instante Will sentiu como se seu coração estivesse ali dentro de seu peito, tão forte eram as pulsações que ele devia estar dando. Aproximou-se da cama cautelosamente, a respiração quase sem pausas, e se sentou ao lado do garoto, os olhos castanhos pousados sobre o rosto dele, carinhosamente. E antes de acordá-lo concluiu que era melhor deixá-lo dormir o quanto fosse necessário, afinal, o filho deveria estar cansado após a batalha intensa que teve ainda mais cedo. Suspirou profundamente e deixou as mãos largarem-se sobre os próprios joelhos, pensando no que iria falar, no que iria perguntar... Não dava para chegar e falar _Oi, eu sou seu pai. _Não que não desse. Mas era algo muito insensível e insensato. Em suma, coisa de Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda observava pai e filho, Jack e Dean com um ar questionador. Os dois se encaravam com um ar zombeteiro, mas o que havia de estranho era que Jack estava tendo alguma dificuldade em firmar aquele sorriso que tanto a irritava.Talvez fosse o fato de que o sorriso de Dean estivesse tão igual ao dele mesmo que o estivesse pertubando. Dean fitava Jack com a expressão mais debochada que se podia esperar de alguém. O sorriso ia se esgueirando cada vez mais pelo canto de sua boca. Jack finalmente se recompôs:

"Joguemos os dados de novo, savy?" e sorriu debochado para o filho, que automaticamente estreitou as pupilas.

"Já teve sua vez, Jack..."

"Sim, em um outro jogo..." Jack sorriu muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Não pense que me engana, Dean Sparrow..." disse, estreitando as pupilas para o mesmo.

Dean estremeceu um pouco o pescoço de modo que o ajeitasse, esticou os dedos e estalou-os.

"Mal posso esperar, _capitão..._" pronunciando as últimas palavras num tom irônico, enquanto fitava o pai com olhos cinzentos fuzilantes.

"Muito menos eu..." completou uma voz suave e feminina,que todos bem conheciam. "Ora, vamos, vocês iam se divertir e não pretendiam me chamar?" completou com uma voz um tanto puxada para o tom infantil.

Dean olhou para Jack e viu que o sorriso deste era amplo e divertido. Virou-se e viu Helen, parada de frente para eles, a camisa que Will há pouco estava usando agora cobria seu corpo, caindo levemente pelas coxas, extremamente larga e com as mangas dobradas até o alto dos braços.Sentou-se de lado no chão ao lado deles.Dean levou as mãos até os cabelos dela:

"Len, isso é uma disputa de dois! Ou seja, eu e Jack...somamos dois." completou ele sorrindo.

"Ahh...por favor...que mal tem deixar-me jogar? Acaso tens medo de perder para uma mulher?" perguntava desafiadora, erguendo suavemente uma das sobrancelhas.

"Isso é sinal de mal presságio..." Gibbs sussurrava para Amanda, que sorria "Já não bastam mulheres a bordo, agora elas também jogam..."

"Sim senhor Gibbs..." completou Helen, virando-se brincalhona para o outro. "Agora elas também jogam..."

Dean apenas ria com a cena e Jack abria um sorrisinho de escárnio. A loira voltou-se novamente para eles:

"Vejamos...Jack apostou o Pérola...hum...interessante...Dean...meus pergaminhos?" ela sorriu "Estás me saindo um filho do Jack!" ela findou por rir.

"Ah..." começou Dean um tanto sem graça "Eu...ah, desculpe..."

"Tudo bem...eu aposto então o Hades..."

"Como pode apostar um navio que afundou?" ria-se Jack

"Posso trazê-lo de volta"

"Parece justo, gostei da aposta...depois que EU ganhar terei dois navios..." começou Dean, com gestos tão próprios de Jack que assustou a todos.

"E quanto à espada?" questionou Jack, os olhos reluzindo para a lâmina que Helen sempre carregava, a belíssima espada de Peter Jackson, com rubis na empunhadura.

"Sinto muito Jack...peças de oito não se colocam em apostas..."sorriu a lora de lado.

"Está feito..." disse Dean conclusivo. "Alguém traga dados para a senhora Turner..."

"Senhorita Dawson por enquanto..."ela fitou-o.

"Que seja, senhorita Dawson..."

Ragetti veio com mais seis dados e uma espécie de copo ou cuia para que Helen também pudesse jogar. Pintel a olhava com um olhar piedoso e Amanda franzia a testa. _Você não é burra Len...que pensa estar fazendo?!Os dois só sabem jogar roubando!!!_

Helen pegou o copo com os dados sem pestanejar sequer, apenas fixou os olhs bem abertos nos dois. Qualquer movimento em falso e eles trapaceariam..._Ahh...por Deus, que tentem ser honestos..._

Os ois continuavam a olhá-la, e ela teve de se pronunciar:

"Vamos, que estamos esperando..."

"Dois cincos..." disse Dean

"Três seis" sorriu Jack

_Tá é um jogo de apostas...Mas como eles podem ser tão confiantes? Eu não entendo!_

Já ia abrindo a boca para falar, mas Amanda já voltara arrastando Will, e ainda sussurrava para ele:

"Vamos, Pietro tá dormindo e Helen quer fazer uma tremenda besteira!"

Will revirou os olhos, mas por fim quando fitou a cena abriu um sorrisinho:

"Até ela jogando? Qual foi a aposta?"

"O Hades, o Pérola e os pergaminhos."

"Quê?!"disse Will surpreso arregalando os olhos "E ela foi maluca de entrar nisso?"

Amanda fez que sim com a cabeça. Will sentou-se do lado de Helen.Jack sorriu:

"Não perde a chance de salvar uma donzela em perigo..."

"Não estou em perigo!" ela se pronunciou _Nem tampouco sou uma donzela._

"Ela nem sequer sabe as regras do jogo" Will começou "É ilógico e imoral deixarem ela jogar. Eu fico no lugar dela."

"Mas..."

"Len...isto é sério."

"Mas...são os pergaminhos...eu tenho que ver outra coisa com eles..."

"Sei..Eu aposto em um cinco." disse sacudindo os dados.

"Um três" disse Dean

"Dois quatros" completou Jack

"Você está blefando Jack Sparrow.Eu te desafio." disse Dean por fim. Will manteve-se olhando ambos. _Ladrões de uma figa. O que estão armando?_

A questão que havia na cabeça de Will era de difícil resolução. Qual dos dois estaria mentindo?Não era impossível Jack estar certo, haviam probabilidades matemáticas para isso.Mas agora ou ele aumentava ou ele estava fora.

"Aposto em tres seis e tres quatro."

"O garoto está maluco!" completou Jack sorrindo.

"Vocês perderam..." sorriu Dean.

Helen apoiara-se na amurada junto com Amanda e os outros. Virou-se para Amanda:

"E agora?"

"Ahhh, você queria jogar sem saber as regras? Pff...que tipo de perdedora seria você?"

"Eu não ia perder!Hunf...tenho sorte!"

"Sim, e Will não tem cérebro!"

Os três começaram a levantar os copos. Dean estava com a cara no chão. Jack estava correto. Mas ambos também estavam surpresos. Porque a aposta de Will também fora correta. Levara um tempo para que os dois pudessem encarar o capitão do Flying Dutchman, que trazia um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Então...sou maluco, não?"

"Tá...tá bem...então...o jogo está comigo e com o eunuco...o_ senhor sorriso _está fora..."ria-se Jack.

"E que vença o melhor..." sorriu Will pra Jack.

Jack começou a medir naquele instante todas as próximas possíveis consequências do resultado daquele simples jogo. Will não era dos maiores mestres, mas usava a lógica para avliar posibilidades, e o capitão detestava admitir isso, mas muitas vezes dava certo.

"William...o que acha de termos um acordo? Ambos sabemos que neste jogo você não pode me vencer..."

"Tem tanta certeza, Jack?"

"Absoluta.."

"Pois eu não."

"Mas eu sim."

"Ótimo. Prove, então."

Jack pareceu avaliar cada passo que daria agora. Terminou sorrindo:

"Olhe garoto..Vamos fazer assim...daclaramos um empate. E todos saem felizes e sorrindo. Claro que quem ia se dar mal era você mas..."

"Não cansa nunca de suas próprias barganhas, Jack?"

"Ora, é em seu favor."

Foi a vez de Will parar. Podia ser bom com a lógica, mas Jack tinha uma sorte inacreditável, afora os dons com...meios obscuros de se ganhar um jogo.

"Feito"

O olhar de todos voltou-se para Will.

"Como disse, está feito Jack. Os pergaminhos são meus, o Pérola é seu, vamos logo achar o último e chegar até a Fonte. Agora, se não se importarem, eu tenho que ver Pietro."

Saiu do convés indo em direção ao Flying Dutchman, apenas deixando os pergaminhos nas mãos de Helen.Dean veio até ela:

"Está chateada comigo?"

"Quê?Não, claro que não."

"Tá então."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will voltara ao Dutchman e encontrara um Pietro muito quieto no convés, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

"Frio?" perguntou gentilmente para o filho.

"Não...só um pouco de...ah, nada."

"Pietro eu...tenho algo muito importante para falar com você.Espero que possa escutar."

"Claro." o garoto riu nervoso.

"Não sei como te dizer isso mas...sua mãe me disse e eu fiquei muito feliz, espero que você também o fique."

"Ham?"

"Pietro, eu sou o seu pai."

Pietro levantou os olhos verde-esmeralda para os castanhos do homem que estava agachado a sua frente. Seus olhos não traziam a frieza que Will esperava ver, mas sim uma bondade e uma alegria tão próprias de Helen quando feliz.

"Hunf...não tem idéia de quanto tempo esperei ouvir isso de alguém..." sorriu ele, pronunciando as palavras em um tom muito baixo.

"Eu...desculpe se...o momento não foi bom ou a notícia..."

"Pff...não está me ouvindo reclamar."

"Mas está chateado."

"Ao contrário. Estou mais feliz do que nunca!" disse ele, jogando-se nos braços do pai, e deixando-se abraçar."Papai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Qual o próximo passo, senhor?"

John virou-se para encarar aquele que o chamava insistentemente.

"Vamos atrás do Pérola...e da rainha."

O marujo assentiu e foi dar as ordens aos companheiros.

O moreno voltou-se novamente para a amurada do Lost Shadow, onde algumas horas antes tivera aquela pequena surpresa com Helen. Ela estava diferente agora, mais madura. E ainda assim, ele a desejava. Sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos para tentar afastar a imagem da loira de seus pensamentos, o que era vão. Olhar para o mar era o mesmo que lembrar dela, e de seus belos olhos claros lacrimejando.

Mas o intuito ainda recaia sobre o selo que ela carregava. E por isso, ele estava disposto a agar o preço necessário. O preço necessário.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mãe?" questionava pietro no convés do pérola, onde Jack, Amanda, Helen, Will, Dean e Anne estavam reunidos, debruçados sobre a série de pergaminhos que ali haviam, ao lado de um mapa, que guiaria-os até a Fonte da Juventude.

"Sim?" ela virou-se de súbito, sorrindo.

"Estavam procurando...isso?" questionou ele, mostrando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, do tamanho da palma de sua mão.

"Onde...onde arranjou isto?" as atenções foram todas voltadas para o garoto.

"Ah..esse é o garoto do tio Dean! Conta pra gente como conseguiu!"

Will e Helen trocaram olhares e sorrisos, e o garoto começara a explicar:

"Bem...eu simplesmente fui lá, o quarto em que ele costumava ficar trancado...lembra?"

Helen assentiu com a cabeça.

"Bem, na escrivaninha estava isto. Tinha visto o tio Dean com um igual. Resolvi pegar um outro pedaço de papel e substituir."

"O garoto tem talento" dizia Jack levantando o indicador e sorrindo.

"Não é essa a questão agora." interrompeu Amanda. "Se ele tinha esse pergaminho, ele deve saber sobre os outros e a fonte. Conseguimos o último, agora devemos ir atrás da imortalidade..." sorriu ela, debochada.

"Mas a gente não vai parar em terra?" perguntou uma Anne chorosa.

"Não, e pelo que vejo você já voltou ao seu estado normal!"esbravejou Amanda. "Patética" sussurrou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amores da minha vida! Finalmente consegui terminar esse caps, já tenho certez do que vai acontecer no próximo! Agora, tenho uma triste notícia para dar: Ao contrário do que eu esperava, a fic já está em sua reta final mesmo!!! Então devemos ter mais uns 2 capítulos pela frente, depois o final!!! \o/ Lamento dizer, não teremos epílogo algum, mas sim um capítulo especial, como fizeram a Mah e a Larinha para explicar o processo de criação dessa fic e contar a idéia da próxima com mais detalhes: **_**Piratas do Caribe: Em busca dos Selos perdidos.**_** Será a segunda fase dessa fic, com muitos personagens novos ainda e os antigos tbm! Tudo isso com muita mitologia grega!!\o/ Parando de me empolgar agora, lah vou eu agradecer as reviews:**

**Rô:**** Maninha q bom q gostou de ver esses dois juntos novamente!!!RSrsrssssr eu amo-os muito!!!**

**Taty:**** Nhaa, a Helen vai começar a controlar os poderes..concordo a cena dela com o Will foi fófis!!Ahh, viu, Will contou ao filho que era seu pai!!**

**Ieda:****Nhaaa, vc gostou!!!Q bom, eu adoro escrever o romance desses dois!!Amanda e Jack eh bem complexo, sabia?Mas talvez role algo entre eles, sim...**

**Lara:****Hey, aew vc voltou!!! sei q vc devia estar morrendo de rir, eu tbm ri muito com esses relatos de Dean e Jack!**

**Druckgeister:**** Sumida!!Vc voltou!!Q bom q esteja gostando, fofa!**

**Mah:****Mesmo não mandando reviews sei q tah acompanhando, obrigada msm de coração!!**

**Bjs pra tds!!**


	31. De volta ao início

**Capítulo 31- De volta ao início...**

Os pergaminhos estavam reunidos, assim como Jack, Helen, Will, Amanda, Dean, Pietro, Anne e Gibbs no convés do Pérola. Will e Jack esperavam as informações novas dos pergaminhos e iam traçando uma rota por entre o mapa da Fonte, a bússola na mão de Will e o compasso nas de Jack. Dean por sua vez detinha sua atenção nos dois últimos pergaminhos, juntamente a Helen, enquanto Anne, Amanda e Pietro davam uma olhada nos outros. Entrementes Gibbs contentava-se em observar o capitão pensando em maneiras de se chegar ao tão esperado destino.

"Olhe bem Helen... o Selo de Hades, como você disse. Está marcado no último pergaminho. Á sangue. Algo, que vamos convir, é muito convidativo".Zombava Dean.

"Deixe-me ver..." disse a loira puxando o pedaço de papel para si. "Se estava com John e ele tem essa marca, pode ser que ele descubra a localização dos outros pergaminhos... ou seja, a nossa, e futuramente..."

"A da Fonte da Juventude, a Acqua da Jack, seu tom sarcástico de sempre enquanto levantava o indicador.

"Exatamente Jack... o que certamente deve nos causar algumas ligeiras preocupações...e possivelmente transtornos..."

"O que nos leva a pensar que devemos agir rápido..."

"Certo..."

Estavam voltando para seus trabalhos, Will fitava Jack e o mapa pensativo, e Helen trabalhava ardorosamente com Dean, uma vez que o marujo já passara boa parte de sua vida examinando os demais pergaminhos. Dean era sem dúvida alguma um observador, e aquela qualidade que às vezes poderia ser vista como defeito no momento tornava-se agora algo imprescindível. Cada mínimo detalhe dos pergaminhos não escaparia aos belos olhos cinzentos do herdeiro de Jack Sparrow.

"Len? Veja, achei as últimas palavras..."

"Ham?"

"Estão escritas à tinta, e não parece ser tão antiga quanto as outras. Pensando bem, tenho certeza que não é a mesma tinta. Não seria a letra de John?"

"Não. Tenho certeza absoluta que não. Me lembra a letra de outra pessoa..."

"Quem?"

"Anne, venha cá ver algo!" Berrou Helen pela amiga, que se detinha olhando o trabalho de Amanda, essa por sua vez muito concentrada em suas anotações sobre os pergaminhos para notar que a mulher à sua frente não estava colaborando em nada.

"Fala..." disse a outra quando finalmente chegou até Helen, o que levou um tempo consideravelmente grande, o suficiente para fazer Amanda notar que Anne não estava fazendo nada.

"Reconhece essa letra, não?"

Pouco importava se Anne não reconhecesse. Helen reconhecia, cada traço daquela letra bem feita e cheia de floreios, de mãos cuidadosas. Ela podia relembrar a cabeça baixa, voltada para os pergaminhos, a pena entre os dedos, firmemente segura, naquela firmeza que ele sempre exercia ao segurar-lhe a cintura. Ela nunca poderia deixar de esquecer aquela letra.

Porque era a letra de Peter Jackson.

"Helen, aquela carta que você me mostrou... pode me mostrar novamente?" perguntava Dean, franzindo a testa.

E aquilo a surpreendeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que aconteceu naquele dia. Porque como Dean poderia lembrar de algo que...bem, aconteceu há mais de 12 anos? Mas ele lembrara, pois logo depois ele voltou-se para ela:

"É a letra de Peter Jackson. Esse último pedaço foi escrito por ele."

"Sim... tenho certeza..."

"Então ele devia ter sorvido goles demasiado de rum, pois não consigo entender nada..."

"Ham?".

Tomou mais uma vez o pedaço de papel em suas mãos. As palavras pareciam não fazer sentido algum para ela. Eram palavras soltas, dispersas. _Seus olhos. Ver. Achar. _

O que ela poderia concluir daquilo? Bem, nada. Tinha a ver com os olhos dela. Os olhos azuis dela, que podiam de certo modo ver algo. Mas se tinha a ver com seus olhos, decerto teria de ser um lugar no mar.

Para alguém como Helen, que nunca fora tonta, aquilo era algo desafiador. Havia oceanos inteiros pela frente. Seria tudo mais fácil se a bússola de Jack funcionasse.

"Acho... que é algum lugar no meio do oceano. Não sei que lugar ou sequer que oceano pode ser."

"Então temos um grande problema!"

"Nem tanto!" Exclamou Amanda, do outro lado "Acha mesmo que Peter era tolo de deixá-la somente com uma pista vaga? Ele não buscava a imortalidade, se é que isso te interessa saber. Na minha opinião ele sabia o local da Fonte, mas deve ter medido as conseqüências. Peter era um homem destemido, mas a possibilidade da solidão ou de perdê-la o atemorizava. Provavelmente não sabia da nossa mamãe... Tampouco da sua – nossa – imortalidade. Ele não aceitaria viver uma vida eterna longe de você. Mas sabia que poderia ser útil a alguém como você. Você era mais nova e mais impulsiva, buscava aventuras, e apesar de ele gostar muito de tudo isso tudo o que ele desejava era um pouco de paz."

"Como você sabe, hein?" Perguntava Anne, de lado.

"Ao contrário de você eu não sou tonta. E não precisa se conviver muito com uma pessoa para se descobrir esse tipo de coisa sobre ela". Rebateu Amanda.

"Ela está certa meninas." Intrometeu-se Dean. " Len, temos que pensar. Devem haver outras pistas em outros locais, outras cartas talvez."

"É loira..." zombou Amanda. "É só pensar, poxa."

"Já acharam algo?" Perguntou Will, desviando os olhos castanhos do mapa para encará-los.

"Só mais charadas... Esse Peter era um..." Dean teve a boca tampada por Helen.

"Não vem ao caso o que ele era ou deixou de ser.Bom, tudo que sei é que temos pistas espalhadas e temos que começar a procurar logo."

"A _senhorita não-sabemos-mais-que-sobrenome-usar_ está mais do que certa. Procurando, vamos!"

Todos se voltaram para encarar Jack como se perguntassem _E você, vai fazer o quê?_ O capitão logo percebeu:

"Vou continuar a tentar interpretar o mapa."

"Estamos perto da casa de Peter?" Questionou Anne.

"Perto da Inglaterra? Sim".Respondeu Gibbs prontamente.

"Então é para lá que nós Helen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alguma pista do Pérola Negra?" perguntava John ao seu imediato.

"Não devem estar muito longe, acho."

"Sei."

"Devemos aportar para conseguir mais suprimentos?"

"Qual é o porto mais próximo?"

"Estaremos na Inglaterra em um dia."

"Certo. Pararemos lá então seguiremos viagem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A noite chegara e todos já estavam em suas cabines. Jack acomodara-se em sua cabine no Pérola Negra, Anne e Amanda dividiam a cabine das estátuas do Pérola, Dean e Pietro dividiam a cabine de Jack no Dutchman e Will e Helen dividiam a cabine do capitão.

"Will..." começou ela, com a voz baixa, quando finalmente saiu da frente do espelho que ele depositara ali por culpa dela e foi deitar-se na cama ao lado dele. Ele virou-se para ela, já que momentos antes ele fitava o nada.

"Sim?"

"Está chateado pelas cartas de Pete?"

"Como poderia ficar chateado com as cartas de alguém que se preocupou tanto com você? Ainda que eu não concorde com nada que ele tenha feito, tenho que reconhecer que ele a amava."

"Hum... bem, acho que ele poderia ter dito claramente ao invés de me fazer procurar pistas..."

"Já eu penso o contrário... Ele foi muito esperto ao deixar as cartas de certo modo codificadas, de um jeito que só vocês dois entendessem. Eu diria até que um pouco..."

"Um pouco?"

"Romântico."

"E?"

"Ele fez as coisas do melhor jeito possível. Acho que você deve descobrir respostas em um lugar marcante para vocês dois."

"Mas... que lugar?"

"Não sei... o lugar mais especial para vocês dois."

Dito isso ele virou-se para o outro lado da cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, fazendo-a perder os seus olhos de vista e deixar com que os próprios, claros como água marinha se perdessem por instantes.

Na manhã seguinte chegaram ao sul inglês, no maior porto que havia no local. Helen saiu do navio e assim o fez Will, imitando-a. Jack, Dean, Amanda e Anne a seguiram, deixando Pietro no navio. Helen andava pelas ruas como se pisasse em um chão de vidro, cada centímetro daquele lugar fora de fato especial para ela e Peter. Passeava as mãos por entre os canteiros floridos, passou pela frente de sua antiga casa. Parou ao primeiro portão de uma mansão muito bela, com um grande chafariz no jardim frontal. Os guardas que haviam na porta logo a reconheceram:

"Senhorita Dawson!" Exclamou um deles, já de idade avançada.

"Senhor Revê, como andam as coisas?" Perguntou ela gentilmente.

"Não é a mesma coisa desde a sua partida senhorita..."

"Eu adorara acreditar que fiz esta falta toda..."

"Não é a mesma alegria de sempre depois que o senhor Peter se foi...o senhor Duity que está morando aqui...Mas os rumores são de que esta casa e toda a fortuna do senhor são suas por direito."

"Que interessante..." cochichava Jack para Dean.

"E estes, quem são?" Perguntou o velho guarda.

"Amigos meus... podemos entrar?"

"A casa é da senhorita, ora..."

"Não..." riu-se a loira "A casa é de Duity... ele está?"

"Claro, mandarei alguém ver se ele pode recebê-los."

Alguns minutos depois o velho retornou:

"Podem entrar, a senhorita sabe o caminho. O senhor Duity os espera na sala de debates do senhor Peter."

"Ótimo. Obrigada."

Todos entraram na casa um pouco maravilhados com a beleza do local. Anne acompanhava Helen lado-a-lado, e os outros ficavam um pouco para trás. Helen abaixou-se perto de um canteiro.

**Flashback**

"São flores muito especiais... somente são encontradas em uma pequena ilha perto do caribe. São belíssimas e dizem que elas nunca murcham..."

Peter trajava o uniforme de oficial, e ela estava muito emburrada e olhando para o chão, enquanto o noivo tentava agradá-la de todas as formas.

"Só isso? Vou voltar pra minha cela então..."

'Não fale isso! È seu quarto!"

"Minha cela!"

"Eu te amo!" Berrou ele, tomando-a nos braços em um beijo longo e caloroso.

**Fim do Flashback**

"Essas flores..." sussurrou ela. "Continuam vivas... e belas..."

"Quê?" Perguntou Anne.

"Nada. Esqueça. Vamos?"

Entraram na sala, ampla e cheia de móveis, decorada por longas cortinas e tapetes persas. Helen sequer parou, como todos os outros fizeram. Subiu as escadas em um ritmo acelerado e correu para o local que o guarda a enviara.

Abriu a porta e lá estava Duity. Ainda era muito bonito. Sorriu para ela ao vê-la e levantou-se para cumprimentá-la.

"O que a mocinha faz por aqui? Com amigos... piratas?"

"Ham... vim descobrir se... Peter deixou algo para mim?".

"Além dessa casa toda? Sim..."

"Não me refiro a isso. Digo, se Peter me deixou alguma carta...ou...qualquer outra coisa..."

Duity apenas sorriu.

"Minutos antes de morrer... ele pediu que eu ficasse com uma série de papéis. Pediu que eu te entregasse. Quando chegasse a hora. Disse que só entregasse quando e se você me fizesse esta pergunta."

Ele esticou-se um pouco para frente e puxou uma gaveta. Tirou um envelope, com o lacre que Peter costumava usar.

"Abra-o mais tarde. E leia-o longe de mim. Na verdade longe de todos. Recomendação do Peter."

Os olhos da loira já estavam cheios de lágrima.

"Ele... disse mais algo...quando você o viu...antes de morrer?"

"Sim..."

"Que?"

"Que você nunca esquecesse que ele te amou mais do que tudo na vida." Sorriu o outro.

As lágrimas que haviam nos olhos da loira agora rolavam por sua face.

"E disse que você não precisava mais chorar..."

Ela fungou rapidamente e depois foram interrompidos por uma Anne esbaforida:

"Aff...te achei..."

"Você procurou a gente aonde?"

"Em tudo quanto é lugar...Olá Duity..." disse ela, acenando.

"Ora, ora, ora...Anne, quanto tempo..."

"O mesmo pra você..." disse ela, corando.

Helen suspirou longamente. Anne e Duity sempre se gostaram. Não era justo deixá-la com ele?

"Bem...eu vou...deixar vocês dois...conversando, ta?"

"Mas..."

"Sem mais nem menos...Anne fica conversando com você Duity...voces ainda tem muito que acertar."

"Mas..."

"Ai, eu vou ter que ser direta mesmo, né? Vocês se gostam desde pequenos, por isso parem de enrolar e se acertem logo!"

Os dois ficaram se olhando e Helen deixou-os na sala.

"Vamos?" Perguntou para os outros, ao chegar na sala de visitas, aonde estavam sentados confortavelmente no sofá.

"Achou o que precisávamos?" Questionou Dean, passando as mãos informalmente pelos cabelos.

"Para falar a verdade acho que ainda não, mas tenho certeza de que não tenho mais nada para fazer por aqui..."

"Mas..." começou Jack, levantando o indicador, como quem pede para falar.

"E Anne?" Terminou Amanda, cruzando os braços.

Helen abriu um sorriso brincalhão:

"Vai ficar por aqui... com um velho amigo..."

Dizendo isto se encaminhou para a porta principal, onde saiu dando passos decididos até a rua de fora da propriedade. Ao cruzar o portão principal, esperou que todos o fizessem também. Após a saída d todos, ela se deixou ficar para trás, para dar uma última olhada para aquela casa, que tantas lembranças a faziam recordar. Uma única lágrima lhe desceu pelo rosto enquanto ela encarava aqueles jardins, e lembrava perfeitamente a face e os trejeitos do antigo e verdadeiro dono da mansão.

Enxugou a lágrima com a mão direita, e por último sorriu, para depois sussurrar:

"Você quer que eu sorria... Eu estou sorrindo, Peter Jackson...só espero que em qualquer lugar que você esteja, você também esteja fazendo o mesmo que eu."

Acompanhou os outros com algum esforço, pois estes já estavam muito à sua frente. Teve de correr um pouco mais rápido que o normal para chegar até eles, quando recuperou o fôlego e apoiou-se em Dean:

"Voltem para os navios... Em alguns minutos estarei lá..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah...os ares ingleses..." debochava John, quando o Lost Shadow aportou do outro lado daquele mesmo porto.

"Quais as ordens, senhor?"

"Esperem por aqui, vou dar umas voltas pelo local."

O moreno desceu do navio, os ares imponentes próprios de alguém da realeza. O traje era impecável, alinhado. Decerto que ele não teria problemas ao circular pelas redondezas, não com aquela aparência.

Helen caminhava com a cabeça baixa até o local aonde havia encontrado Peter pela primeira vez. Aquele canto de cidade, onde ele a encontrara no meio da chuva. O céu estava nublado desta vez também, e um estrondo cortou o céu anunciando a tempestade que viria.

Mas o que fez o seu coração palpitar não foi o barulho provocado pelo relâmpago. Foi a presença do moreno que havia à sua frente.

"Ora, ora, ora... Minha rainha passeando por ilhas inglesas...não acha eu já está na hora de voltar para casa?"

Ela se levantou em um único movimento, pois no seguinte já sacra uma adaga e a pressionava contra a garganta de John. Os papéis que Duity a entregara jaziam caídos no chão.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Olá pessoas!!!**

**De novo o Johnny volta a atacar, hein? (Dia desses a Lara me mata!) Anne enfim saiu do caminho da Amanda e arrumou um bom partido! (Duity, quem diria?!) **

**Eu tenho muita raiva de dizer que eu sou uma autora totalmente desplanejada e despreparada, portanto acho que ainda temos mais dois capítulos antes do final! E claro, uma surpresa envolvendo nosso amado John...(:p) **

**Bem, a continuação da fic já está sendo escrita, acho que o primeiro capítulo sai um pouquinho grande... e sim, vcs vão me matar!!**

**Bom, bjo grande para todas as que mandaram reviews ou leram:**

**Taty:**** Ahh...Pietro rouba pq o tio Dean ensinou!!!rsrssrsrsrs Mas é, taum novo e já faz o q num deve...é a convivência...**

**Lara:**** O dEan eh taum malzinho com o pai(ele tbm num presta..) srsrsrs, o spirito mongol baixou em mim neste caps..rsrsrs**

**Ro:**** Reta final sim...rsrsrsrs, relaxa, ainda da tempo de vc me visitar maninhaa...brigada pelas dicas!!**


	32. Não esqueça: Cuidado E eu te amo

**Capítulo 32 – Não esqueça: Cuidado. E eu te amo.**

"Uhm..." começava ele com cuidado para não fazer com que o ar entrasse ou saísse demasiado rápido de seu peito, visando não forçar a dilatação de sua garganta. "Bem, foi rápida no gatilho..."

"Eu avisei que seria diferente..." vociferou ela. "Suma da minha frente, não pretendo ter de matá-lo!"

"E porque não?" riu-se ele. "Acaso não me odiavas tanto?"

"Não quero ter de sujar as minhas mãos."

"Nem vai precisar..." sorriu ele, percebendo a emboscada que se formara para ela. Não foram as suas ordens, mas dois de seus homens desceram do navio e já apontavam as armas em direção à nuca da loira, que sentiu um arrepio ao contato gélido com o metal. Ela engoliu em seco. "Vamos Helen, largue logo isso, não quero ter de machucá-la..."

Ela o encarou sem afrouxar a pressão da adaga em sua garganta:

"Nunca"

Mas logo o arrependimento tomou conta de si, pois acima de tudo, ela esquecera de que os papéis que Peter deixou para ela estavam caídos no chão. Um dos homens que apontavam a arma para ela tiraram-na da mira e abaixou-se para pegar o envelope. Automaticamente ela virou-se.

"Devolva isso..." ela disse por entre dentes.

John que já encontrava a garganta fora do corte da afiada arma já encontrava-se com os papéis em mãos.

"O que seriam..." começou ele, antes de abrir o envelope. "Ah...cartas do Pete... hunf, ah não esqueceu o pobrezinho mesmo depois de morto...Aliás, ele não mandou nenhum recado pra você antes de morrer..."

Então ela estava mesmo certa. John matara Peter. Agora o moreno encontrava-se perpassando os olhos esverdeados pelos papéis, sem dar atenção ao olhar fuzilante que Helen lhe lançava.

"Olha que interessante... as cartas para a localização final da Fonte da Juventude, hem?"

"Pode até ser... que pena que você não tem os outros pergaminhos, nem a capacidade de entender o que está escrito aí nesses papéis." Dizia ela, segura pelos dois homens. John voltou-se para ela com um olhar frio, e a mão dele já pairava no ar.

_Ela não vai fechar os olhos afinal? Estou com a mão pronta para lhe desferir um golpe no rosto e ela vai manter os olhos abertos como um desafio? O que aconteceu com você afinal, Helen Dawson?_

A loura não mexeu um músculo sequer, não ia dar resposta alguma à aquele olhar que a fitava. A única coisa que fez foi sustentar nos seus próprios orbes azuis a intensidade que havia naqueles esverdeados. Mas em um instante depois eles involuntariamente se fecharam, pois as maçãs de sua face agora traziam a marca da mão de John. Rapidamente ela reabriu os olhos, e voltou a encará-lo:

"Que foi? Não sabe ouvir algumas verdades?"

Os olhos se fecharam de novo. O rosto virara para o outro lado, e a marca novamente adquiria um tom avermelhado. John a fitava visivelmente furioso:

"Pode até ser que eu não saiba o que essas cartas querem dizer, mas você com certeza sabe, querida... e como você vai voltar comigo em meu navio, com certeza os seus amiguinhos irão lhe devolver os seus pergaminhos..."

"E daí? Jack nunca lhe dará os mapas!"

"Então será uma pena..." debochou ele. "uma pena pra você e para Pietro, que estarão comigo e pelo visto não vão durar muito tempo..."

"Não coloque as suas patas sobre meu filho!" vociferou ela, debatendo-se contra os dois homens que a mantinham segura.

"É tão seu quanto meu filho, cherrie..."

"É aí que você se engana..." disse ela, encarando o moreno cruelmente. "Pietro Turner nunca foi e nunca será o seu filho, apesar do sobrenome..."

A expressão do rosto de John mudou automaticamente com a frase, como se uma mão invisível tivesse lhe acertado um tapa em cheio no meio do rosto, com a força de um elefante. A voz dele saiu vacilante:

"Como...como assim?" perguntou ele, claramente desnorteado e sem sorriso algum em seu rosto.

"Pietro é filho de William Turner, o seu pai. Sempre foi, mas você também sempre me subestimou. Nunca pensou que eu poderia ludibriá-lo não é?"

Novamente o rosto da loira foi virado por outro tapa, este muito mais pesado do que todos os outros haviam sido até aquele momento, e ela rapidamente se recuperou, para dizer com a voz tão feroz como o rugido de um tigre:

"Qualquer uma de suas tentativas de me machucar não vão produzir a metade do efeito da dor que as minhas palavras causaram em você. E isso você não pode negar..."

John fitou aquela mulher que havia a sua frente. Que sentimento ele nutria por ela atualmente? Porque mesmo com toda aquela raiva que ele sentia dela, ele não podia deixar de admirá-la todas as vezes que ela rebatia as tentativas dele de se impor à ela? Porque ele não podia simplesmente não sentir aquela vontade de ir até ela e enxugar suas lágrimas ao invés de ter de lutar contra este impulso com todo o seu auto-controle? Porque Helen Dawson exercia todo aquele poder sobre ele?

"Hunf..." finalmente ele suspirou. "Não me importa que não seja o meu filho só porque não tem o meu sangue."

"E quem disse que não? O sangue de seu pai é o mesmo que o seu, não?"

"Não me importa, pois eu o criei como meu filho e o amo como tal."

"É claro que não o ama, John, pois você nunca vai ser capaz de amar nada ou ninguém!"

A mão dele pairou no ar novamente, e os olhos dela se fecharam mais uma vez, mas não houve choque nenhum dos dedos dele contra a face dela. Ele continuou a fitá-la, mas desta vez mais sereno, como se uma paz impertubável tivesse se apossado dele:

"É engraçado ver como pudemos viver juntos por mais de doze anos sem conhecermos um ao outro."

"Isso é porque nunca houve necessidade de eu te conhecer, nunca tive vontade de ficar esses doze anos com você!"

"Mas não pode dizer que não gostou. Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que foi insuportável, que fui um péssimo pai e um marido cretino, ou ainda um amante desprezível."

Ela encarou-o com seus olhos azuis brilhantes agora cheios de lágrima. Os esverdeados dele praticamente sorriam para ela.

"Vamos...me responda."

"Eu..." a voz dela saía fraca. "Não posso te contradizer..." ela baixou a cabeça, e ele automaticamente cedeu ao impulso de chegar até ela e levantar-lhe o rosto:

"Você não conhecia a metade das coisas que eu fiz. Você não tinha idéia de como eu era. Você nunca teve noção do quanto eu te amo ou te amei."

"Você não me ama, John..." disse ela, os olhos mareados. Ele a interrompeu novamente:

"E eu não tinha idéia do quanto você o amava. Nunca tive idéia desse seu amor por meu pai. Nem tampouco tinha idéia dessa sua força interior."

"John...você não entende...amor...amor não prende, amor deixa as pessoas livres. Amor não exige nada em troca John...voce nunca me amou..."

"É aí que você se engana. Eu te amo."

Os dois homens que a prendiam soltaram-na ao ouvir isso e num impulso ele mesmo a tomou em seus braços e beijou-a intensamente. A loura no início resistiu, mas no fim aquele beijo tomou conta de si, e principalmente da Helen instintiva. Quando ele se separou dela ainda segurando seus pulsos firmemente a fitou com os olhos ainda mais calmos e que a fizeram tremer um pouco.

"Agora vai... você disse que eu não te amava e eu disse que te provaria o contrário. Quero que você vá. E seja feliz."

Ao terminar a frase abaixou a cabeça e largou seus pulsos, desviando completamente seus olhos dos dela. Dessa vez, foi ela quem virou seu rosto delicadamente:

"Obrigada." Concluiu ela serenamente.

Ele voltou a olhá-la ainda com um pouco de dúvidas.

_Meu Deus...os olhos dela estão azuis como nunca jamais os vi antes. Agora mareados me trazem claramente a beleza do oceano. Te deixo ir agora, meu amor..._

Ele baixou-se para pegar os papéis que estavam caídos no chão, entregou-os nas mãos dela:

"Vá e faça o que ele queria que você fizesse. Ainda que eu queira dizer o contrário, Peter Jackson a amou. E foi muito mais competente em demonstrar isso do que eu. Hunf... não sei ao certo o que ele queria que você encontrasse, mas vá e faça-o."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aonde será que ela se meteu?" perguntava Will aflito para Dean.

"Ela disse que ia dar uma volta, acredite, ela deve estar bem..." respondeu dean dando-lhe tapinhas nos ombros.

"ela tinha um envelope nas mãos...será que faziam parte da última pista?" perguntou Jack, observando as unhas tentando fingir desinteresse.

"Decerto que sim, Jack, foi o que ela foi buscar, não?" respondeu Amanda revirando os olhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os olhos dele ainda fitavam os dela, numa tentativa desesperada de manter cada detalhe daquele rosto na memória. A adaga ainda estava nas mãos tremulas de Helen, quando ele balbuciou:

"Faça-me apenas um último favor..."

"O que?"

Num piscar de olhos ele tomou aquelas mãos que traziam o metal pontiagudo e pressionou-as contra o seu abdômen. Fechou os olhos no instante em que a lâmina afiada perfurou-lhe a pele, sentindo a frieza do metal perpassar-lhe o interior. Fechou os olhos por um momento.

_Sempre imaginei que a dor fosse muito maior... não sinto quase nada, nada além de um pequeno frio me cortando. Mas porque ainda sinto esse calor dentro de mim?_

Helen fitava John imóvel, a mão que trazia a adaga sem movimento algum nos músculos, os olhos estavam ainda mais mareados.

"John...Johnny, o que você fez? O que você fez?" chorava ela.

"Calma... não foi...culpa sua... foi só..um favor..." falava ele pausadamente, tentando recuperar o ar que parecia fugir de seus pulmões.

"Johnny, não, você não vai morrer, calma...relaxe, você vai ficar bem, você vai ver..."

John apenas riu calmamente.

"Não...não vamos mais mentir um para o outro. Nós dois sabemos como isto vai terminar..."

"Que...não?"

"Obrigado... por...tudo.."

"Como assim..eu...te matei..."

"Não...você me fez viver...me fez feliz...eu te amo...muito..."

Os joelhos do moreno foram cedendo e ele caiu no chão, sob o olhar dos dois homens. Dos olhos de Helen as lágrimas caiam livremente:

"O quê que vocês estão esperando? Saiam daqui!" berrou ela, com a voz rouca, debruçando-se delicadamente por cima dele, cujo sangue se derramava incessantemente.

"Johnny...não me deixa..."

"Eu não vou te deixar... você está em ótima companhia...na companhia de papai e Pietro e Dean... hunf... você vai ficar bem... só espero que me desculpe..."

"John... você me fez entender... o que é o amor... quando eu larguei tudo por Will...talvez eu nunca fosse amá-lo tanto se não fosse por tudo o que passei..."

"De nada..." sorriu John, amargo. "E me desculpe...mesmo...ai..."

"Fique quieto..." disse ela apoiando-se no cotovelo esquerdo de modo a elevar seu corpo um pouco acima do dele, para não fazer peso sobre o local da ferida. "Vamos sair daqui, você vem comigo para o navio."

"Helen, não... não quero ir a lugar nenhum, não vai ter jeito mesmo... E, tome cuidado..."

"Que?" virou-se ela com a expressão confusa para o ex-marido. "Do que é que você está falando?"

"Depois que eu morrer..." sussurrou John entre gemidos de dor e tentativas de conter o fluxo de ar "O que não vai demorar..." prosseguiu ele, alterando a expressão para uma de dor intensa "Não sei com quem o selo de Hades vai parar... decerto não vai ser com você, pois isso foi um suicídio..."

"Mas o que isso tem à ver?"

"Helen... existem muito mais selos do que você pensa... E daqui a pouco, você verá... isso passará a ser uma batalha por todos eles, por mais poder..."

"Você está dizendo besteiras, vamos para o navio, você vai ficar bem..."

"Quem está dizendo besteiras agora é você...talvez eu tenha mais uma ou duas horas já que o ferimento não foi tão profundo..."

"Fique quieto, evite se esforçar muito e se apóie em mim... eu vou te levar até o Pérola..."

Com algum esforço ela conseguiu levantar-se e puxar o moreno de modo a apoiar o peso dele sobre os seus ombros. Ainda sentiu que estava leve, e com certeza, John não era leve assim.

"Eu disse para você não fazer esforços não foi?" Virou-se para ele amavelmente "Uma vez na vida pode me obedecer?" Sorriu ela. Ele simplesmente sorriu para ela em troca, o que ela concluiu ter sido uma concessão, uma vez que ela sentiu seus ombros quase cederem diante do peso que agora lhes era apresentado. Caminhou com ele assim até a enseada, onde fez com que um bote chegasse mais perto. Ela puxou o vestido longo e branco, agora manchado de sangue, até a altura dos joelhos, para poder subir até o bote, levando John em seus ombros. Quando entraram, ela apoiou-o em seu colo e entremeou os dedos das mãos entre os cabelos castanhos dele, com um carinho quase maternal. Fechou os olhos e os dois puderam sentir a água passar por debaixo deles em uma velocidade incrível. Logo chegaram até a beirada do Pérola Negra, e a loura sussurrou para o moreno:

"Chegamos... se apóie em mim, vamos subir a bordo, está bem?"

Dean olhou para baixo, a partir da amurada e viu a cena que ocorria no bote. Correu até a passagem no navio:

"Hey...o que está havendo aí?!"

"Dean, ajude o Johnny a subir..." pediu a loira.

"OK, mas..."

"Vamos logo, ele está sangrando!"

Logo depois Dean puxou um John já abalado devido a perda de sangue e uma Helen emocionalmente abalada. Amanda, Jack e Will olharam-se entre si, como se questionassem que diabos estaria havendo ali. Pietro dentre todos foi o que mais teve vontade de fazer esta pergunta. Mas quando ia adiantando-se para frente, Will conteve-o com uma de suas mãos, apoiando-a sobre o ombro do filho, que se encolheu para trás, perto de seu pai. John estava no convés do Pérola, onde Helen apoiou-o no ombro e levou-o até a cabine de Jack, sem fazer qualquer pergunta. Jack e todos os outros a seguiram.

A loira apoiou John na cama, tomando cuidado para colocar mais travesseiros sob o seu pescoço e sua cabeça, de um modo que ficassem altos o suficiente para ele respirar bem. Olhou para a porta e viu todos a olhando.

_Que diabos estão pensando? Acaso sou algum tipo de espetáculo?_

"Hey, ao invés de ficar olhando, alguém traga algum pano com água morna e..."

Constatou logo que ninguém se mexera, pois pareciam todos em transe ao ver aquela cena dos dois. Foi quando ela deu um primeiro passo irritado em direção a porta, quando sentiu as mãos firmes de John a segurarem pelo pulso. Virou-se para ele, e Will abaixou a cabeça, em um gesto automático.

"Vou buscar a água..." foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, em um tom de voz muito baixo.

Amanda virou-se para ele, mas Jack deteve-a:

"Deixe-o. Precisa pensar um pouco."

A morena ia abrir a boca para falar, mas Dean também se pronunciou:

"Jack está certo...tente se colocar no lugar de Will agora."

Amanda abaixou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Helen agora estava novamente ao lado de John, deslizando as mãos carinhosamente por seu rosto, enquanto Amanda disse:

"Vou ver se Will precisa de ajuda..." e foi correndo atrás do capitão do Flying Dutchman, em um piparote inesperado, que fez com que nem Jack nem Dean pudessem conte-la.

"Mulheres...sempre querem saber de todas as fofocas..." concluiu Jack para o filho. "Nunca se esqueça disso...sempre as melhores informantes que existem, uma tragédia quando se precisa que guardem segredos."

Dean olhou para o pai com uma cara de _que hora imprópria não acha?_

_Hey, eu sei muito sobre mulheres também, obrigado!_ Pensamento este que ficou apenas na mente do filho de Sparrow.

John deu uma pequena tossida enquanto Helen dizia:

"Will já vai trazer a água e nós vamos curar esses ferimentos... você vai ver..."

"Helen, me escuta. O Selo de Hades não segue uma linhagem correta. Não sei quem pode ser o próximo herdeiro, sequer tenho idéia, mas creio que Peter Jackson deve ter tido. Portanto leia as cartas com atenção e acima de tudo, tome cuidado. Como disse.." ele fez uma pausa para respirar, sendo cortado por mais um gemido de dor. "Existem outros selos, você não viu nada do poder do Selo de Hades... pode-se mexer com chamas, ouvi dizer que talvez manipular a mente de algumas pessoas... você sabe de seu dom, é incrível, e creio ainda que você não tenha desenvolvido nada dele. Len, vai começar uma luta pelos selos, acredite, essas pessoas não vão estar para brincadeira..."

Ele fez uma pausa ao notar que já estavam todos de volta a cabine, mas Helen parecia não se importar com as presenças alheias que ali haviam. Voltou os olhos para ela e pretendia prosseguir, mas ela estava novamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

"E você? Estava para brincadeiras?"

John desviou o olhar do rosto dela. Era como se fosse algo extremamente sagrado e ele fosse o maior dos pecadores. Ele não era digno de encará-la.

"Não. Eu... pretendia juntar os outros selos e por último...pegar o seu."

As lágrimas que mareavam os olhos azuis dela agora pendiam dos seus cílios para o chão, em uma imensa quantidade, lembrando uma cachoeira.

"Você ia... me matar?"

Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos no qual todos os outros também se mantiveram em silencio. Até que ele próprio criou coragem para falar:

"Pretendia. Mas como vê, eu... nunca conseguiria."

As lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela e ela inspirou fundo para completar seca:

"Não sei porque. Se eram os seus ideais, deveria ter seguido, não importa o custo que fosse. Você foi fraco."

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, o mesmo sorriso que ele dera quando seu pai entrou na casa dele e de Lizzie e Kathleen há mais de doze anos atrás. Era um belo sorriso, infantil e maroto:

"Não fui fraco... Apenas humano. Assim como você..."

Ela piscou os olhos confusa. Ele fechou os dele, mordendo os lábios para evitar soltar o silvo de dor que agora estava preso em sua garganta. Ele inspirou fundo e apertou um pouco mais forte as mãos dela.

"Diga a Pietro...que seja forte. E que eu o amo."

Helen assentiu com a cabeça, ainda chorando. Pietro estava agarrado a Amanda no canto da cabine. John fez outra pausa breve:

"Peça ao meu pai...que me perdoe. Por tudo. E conte pra ele...toda a verdade. Tudo o que você fez por ele, para que ele nunca esqueça o quanto você o ama."

Will que estava de olhos baixos voltou os olhos para o filho, a beira da morte, e deixou que uma lágrima grossa escorresse por sua face abaixo.

"Diga à Dean e a Jack que sejam fortes e espertos, e que tentem trapacear um pouco menos... agradeça ao Capitão Sparrow a cortesia de ter-me morto uma vez."

Jack sorriu enviesado como resposta a notação que John fizera. John puxou um pouco mais o fôlego para dizer:

"E você..."

Ele inspirou fundo e o rosto dela encostou-se no peito dele, sentindo a respiração fraca dele:

"Te amo como nunca fui capaz de amar nada ou alguém, Helen. A pena é que ainda não tenha sido o suficiente..." sorriu ele. "Me perdoe. Faça-me apenas um último favor?"

"Sim..."

"Quando eu morrer, não me enterrem ou queimem meu corpo...Me jogue no mar...para que eu possa sentir você mesmo depois de morto..."

"John..." chorava ela.

"É uma dádiva morrer vendo o seu belo rosto chorando por mim..."

"Johnny..."

"Não esqueça: Cuidado. E eu te amo."

Lentamente os olhos esverdeados dele foram se fechando, e os dela foram mareando ainda mais. Ela sentiu a última batida do coração dele, assim como a ultima respiração cessar. Fechou os olhos.

A vida continuava. Sem Peter ou John, a vida continuava.

E por mais que ela lutasse, sabia que seria assim. As cartas de Peter estavam sobre a escrivaninha. O olhar dela decaiu sobre elas. Ela sabia que ainda havia muito a ser feito.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emoções finais, gente!!!**

**Eu estou chorando até agora com esse capítulo, nem me perguntem porque! Eu matei um dos que eu mais amava na estória: Johnny!(para alegria da Lara!) Mas, não podia deixá-lo vivo por mais tempo!**

**Quem será o(a) novo(a) guardião do selo de Hades? Estarão certos os avisos de John para Helen?**

**É, ta chegando mesmo no fim, gente!!!Mais dois capítulos e a gente encerra! Um caps+final! E ai vem o caps ultra-especial que a Larinha começou fazendo e virou febre!rsrsrsrs**

**Lembrando que o Thiago voltou de Teresópolis e felizmente(finalmente) editou esse caps pra mim, o que resultou na morte bonitinha do John... e de mais surpresas pro próximo caps(preparadas por ele!)**

**Lara:**** Vo te falar que a Amanda ainda num tem final definido! Viu, eu falei q tinha q esperar baixar a inspiração para vir algo bom, daí chegou o Thi e veio a inspiração dele msm..rsrsr'**

**Mah:**** A danada finalmente apareceu1 Claro que sei q vc tah lendo, brigada msm! **

**Taty:**** As cartas do Peter são uma surpresa pra mim tbm, preparadas pelo Thiago!!! Tbm quero descobrir o q tem nelas, ele soh me pediu umas idéias e trabalhou nelas! Vamos ver como saiu, neh...(axo q nesse prox. Caps eu q viro editora!)**

**Ro:**** Calma, naum criemos pânico! Venha me visitar logo, depois a gente sai de feria...nao sei por quanto tempo!**

**Bjs gente! Ah, pra vcs ficarem com água na boca: Pro prox. Caps, a apresentação do novo guardião do selo de hades!(e a revelação da carta do Peter!)**

_**Lara se metendo no meio do capítulo da Dora :D**_

_**O que eu faço aqui? O pc da Dora tá doidão e ela pediu pra eu postar por ela hoje ;)**_

_**Que emocionante TT sou a beta2 da Dora TT olá, Thiago, vamos ser sócios de trabalho agora :D não é legal? Tá, Lara, pare de viajar. E fale rapidamente.**_

_**Eu só tô escrevendo pra dizer um oi mesmo, então, OI! E dizer pra todo mundo que eu postei o capítulo dez de **_**Diário de...**_**, então, eu sou uma anta que entra só pra fazer propaganda. **_

_**Beiiijo pra todo mundo que lê essa fanfic maravilhoosa ;**_

_**Lara ;)**_

_**P.S.: vamos fazer o seguinte? Todo mundo que mandar review diga nela: QUERO AMANDA COM JACK NO FINAL, DE PREFERÊNCIA UM FINAL NÃO MELOSO E QUE ELES NÃO SE CASEM! E QUE NÃO SEJA SOMENTE UMA RAPIDINHA DO JACK! Obrigada pela atenção, se você teve saco pra ler isso.**_

_**P.P.S: Johnny morreu! **__**Yeah:D**_


	33. Cinzas

**Capítulo 33 : Cinzas **

As lágrimas ainda manchavam aquele rosto perfeito, mas a loira já se levantara e agora detinha as cartas de Peter em suas mãos. Deu uma última olhada em John e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. A sensação de ver o corpo dele estirado no chão era simplesmente sufocante para ela. E ela sabia que só podia compará-la a uma estranha sensação que só lhe ocorrera uma única outra vez na vida.

Só podia lembrar dos olhos verde-esmeralda de Peter cerrados e seu corpo estirado no chão sobre o tapete persa, aquele corpo já sem o calor que ela sempre sentia ao tocá-lo. Agora com John era o mesmo. Lançar olhares tímidos para o corpo dele era a única coisa que lhe restava a fazer naquele momento. Na verdade não era a única coisa, mas parecia ser a única coisa que ela era capaz de fazer. Guardou as cartas por dentro do decote do vestido alvo, e foi até o corpo do moreno mais uma vez. Parecia que todos a bordo encaravam a decisão para a pergunta _O que vamos fazer?_como responsabilidade dela. Segurou firme mais uma vez naquelas mãos, e agora estavam frias também. Frias como as de Peter. Será que era esse o destino do guardião do selo de Hades? Ser morto sempre por culpa de uma outra pessoa?

Os olhos dela marearam ainda mais. A quem ela estava querendo enganar? Peter e John morreram por diversas coisas que fizeram, e ainda que fossem absurdas e catastróficas, as duas mortes tinham a ver com ela. E agora o que ela poderia fazer? Recolheu um pouco seu corpo contra si própria, até que Will tocou sua mão de leve.

E quando ela virou-se para ele, viu que não era a única que chorava.

Os olhos do moreno também estavam mareados, mas as sobrancelhas erguidas e as feições que assumiam aquela face diziam para ela que ele estava ali para ser forte. Não importava que tivesse de ser forte por ela e por ele.

"Len... Acho que ele iria querer que... Os desejos dele, bem, fossem..."

"Eu sei..." disse ela com a voz embargada. Fungou um pouco e se levantou. Baixou o corpo até o dele e com um pouco de esforço ela pegou aquele peso entre os braços. Will foi até ela, ajudá-la, com Jack e Dean em seu encalço, ao que a loira virou-se com uma cara na qual se lia estampada: _Devo fazer isto sozinha._ Bom, nenhum deles estava disposto a discutir de verdade, ainda mais com Helen emocionalmente abalada.

A loira foi até a amurada do navio e dirigiu-se a passagem para o bote, que por algum motivo ridículo estava ali esperando. Natureza pérfida e cruel. Insiste em levar as pessoas embora. Ela desceu até a pequena nau e depositou a cabeça de John em seu colo, esperando o barco afastar-se um pouco do navio. Ao chegar longe o suficiente para não enxergar as velas negras do Pérola, ela mergulhou na água, deixando as cartas de Peter dentro do bote, puxando o corpo de John para perto de si. Com algum esforço ela manteve-se na superfície, sustentando o peso dos dois corpos. Não podia deixar de encarar aquela face com pesar e ao perpassar-lhe os dedos sussurrar-lhe pela última vez:

"Não vou esquecer...terei cuidado e sempre saberei que John Turner me amou. Só espero que esteja onde estiver, John Turner também saiba que Helen Dawson o amou. Foi um amigo inestimável e um ótimo pai. Amei da minha maneira, e ainda que não tenha sido o suficiente para nós dois, espero que saiba que te amei."

E desta vez ela teve a pior sensação que pode experimentar em toda a sua vida. Soltar as mãos que prendiam o corpo do moreno contra o seu foi o gesto mais difícil do mundo. E de um jeito ou de outro, ela sentiu como se deixasse a vida dele passar por entre seus dedos. As pernas batiam inquietas, enquanto o corpo dele afundava no mar escuro que havia sob ela. Ela esperou que as águas se aquietassem para voltar ao bote, de onde voltou apressadamente ao navio. Todos pareciam querer esquecer o assunto. Pietro conversava distraidamente com Dean. È claro que os dois estavam fingindo muito mal a sua distração, tão mal quanto Will e Amanda forçavam uma risada naquele momento. E se alguém naquele navio podia ser considerado um bom farsante, quem mais poderia ser senão o capitão Jack Sparrow? Pois bem, Jack era o único que agora aliviava o ânimo de Helen, pois era o único ali que parecia que estava triste. O que ela sabia perfeitamente ser uma farsa. Mas a falta de um sorriso, forçado ou não naqueles lábios aliviou ela por completo, como se o peso sobre a morte de John tivesse saído das costas dela, ainda que não por completo, e agora fosse dividido com alguém. Gibbs aproximou-se dela, com uma voz que sempre mantinha o mesmo tom (bêbado) de sempre.

"Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita?"

A pior de todas as coisas da vida é a fofoca. E o pior dos sentimentos é a curiosidade. Não, na verdade o pior de tudo é quando as pessoas tentam fingir algo mas fingem muito mal. Ela sabia que todos os ouvidos estavam abertos para a resposta que ela daria agora, como se esperassem o estopin de um acontecimento trágico para aquele momento. Mas nenhum deles virou-se ou parou de falar ou rir, mas todos os olhos viraram-se de lado para ela.

"Nada. Apenas...ah, Jack?"

"Sim?" o capitão respondeu-lhe prontamente, ao que ela agradeceu em silencio. Não fingiu distração sobre a conversa.

"Poderia pegar sua cabine emprestada. Preciso...ficar um pouco sozinha... e ler estas cartas..."

Ela sabia que bastava dizer que iria ler as cartas que ele lhe emprestaria a cabine, mas como Jack era ótimo naquele jogo de farsas ela até podia trocar gracejos com ele. Ao que foi correspondida como esperado. Jack abriu um sorriso debochado:

"Claro...hum...sozinha...deve estar cansada..."

"Muitíssimo. Posso?"

Não esperou nenhum _hã, claro em troca. _Adentrou a cabine sem dar maiores explicações, e foi direto para a cama sentar-se recostada em travesseiros para abrir as cartas. A primeira delas estava datada de muito tempo atrás. De uma época na qual ela era razoavelmente pequena. Seus quinze anos.

_**Querida Helen...**_

_**Bem, são os seus quinze anos hoje e eu mal sei por onde começar esta carta. Porque te conheço há três anos, mas parece que foram décadas desde aquele dia. Eu via o entardecer do dia seguinte, e reparei na sua nuca. É um sinal diferente dos comuns. Nunca vi um sinal ter uma forma como esse. Exceto um.**_

_**De qualquer jeito, não importa. Estava revirando algumas cartas no armário de meu pai e acabei descobrindo uns pergaminhos estranhos. Na verdade um deles tinha um símbolo idêntico ao seu sinal. E um outro que parece... Bem, com uma mancha que tenho em meu pescoço.**_

_**Mas vim por esta carta para felicitá-la, neste dia você passa da fase de menina para mulher, e tudo que eu esperava dizer era que você se tornou uma belíssima mulher. Tão bela como nunca vi mulher alguma ser. Bom, muitos concordam comigo.**_

_**Não espero que você ache que este é o motivo da próxima coisa que te direi. A verdade é que tudo em você é muito belo, mas falo de seu espírito único. Bom, então espero que compreenda o fato de que eu te amo. E que entenda o fato de que te dizer isso pessoalmente é um tanto difícil.**_

_**Meus sinceros parabéns,**_

_**Peter.**_

Era um carta de quinze anos então. Mas em seus quinze anos ela não tinha a menor idéia de que a "mancha" em sua nuca não era uma mancha ou simples sinal, e sim um selo, que lhe dava alguns poderes e tudo mais, Na verdade aquela carta nunca chegou até ela.

A próxima carta era datada dos 17 anos de Helen. Nesta época ela já estava trocando farpas com Peter, por causa do casamento nada forçado e tudo mais.

_**Helen,**_

_**Espero que um dia entenda o porquê de estar aqui em casa, resignada ao seu quarto, ou sua cela, como você tanto adora dizer. Sobre a sua mancha ou sinal, depois de dois anos posso lhe afirmar com certeza. Não é apenas uma mancha. É um selo, o que significa que ele lhe dá algum tipo de poder ou informação. Este mesmo selo está nos pergaminhos que eu encontrei com meu pai, desenhado nas beiradas das escritas. Os pergaminhos dão a localização não exata de um local. A Fonte da juventude.**_

_**Estamos crescidos e creio que não acreditamos em assuntos lendários como estes. Mas de fato, a busca por esse tal local me fascinou de alguma maneira, como sei que decerto há de fascinar outros tantos. Portanto é necessário que você fique aqui, protegida dos perigos. Até que eu descubra o tal lugar. **_

_**Pelo que sei até o momento, fica em algum lugar próximo ao Caribe. Uma das ilhas caribenhas. Uma entre milhares. Deve ser alguma pequena, para complicar. Essas coisas sempre estão complicadas.Por fim, espero que você leia isto logo.**_

_**Te amo,**_

_**Peter**_

A loira olhou para as cartas um tanto desconfiada. Podia ter achado tudo aquilo há muito tempo...E poupado tanto trabalho ou até vidas...Mas a última das cartas ainda estava lacrada, datada de um dia antes da morte de Peter. Ela abriu-a com todo o cuidado do mundo.

_**Amor, nem tudo é o que parece. As violetas parecem azuis, mas são de uma tonalidade roxa.O mapa para a Fonte deve parecer levá-la a lugar algum, navegar em círculos, talvez. Mas preste atenção em cada detalhe de suas bordas. Procure por desenhos aos quais nunca prestou atenção. E a cada lugar que o mapa pareça levar, faça o caminho contrário. Foi tudo o que pude descobrir... Deus, como tenho um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isso. Helen, por favor, tome cuidado. E não esqueça que te amo.**_

Terminou a leitura silenciosa. Encontrou um anexo ao bilhete:

_**Não deixe que a imortalidade suba até a cabeça deles.Estes pergaminhos não são para lhe mostrar caminho algum, que não seja a sua jornada interior. Espero realmente que descubra seu total poder e faça-o desabrochar a tempo.**_

Pegou a vela que estava quase apagada sobre a escrivaninha do capitão Sparrow e esperou que os papéis queimassem sobre a fraca chama que estava acesa. Encolheu-se um pouco na cama depois que os papéis se transformaram apenas em cinzas. Ela precisava convencer aqueles homens que faziam parte da vida dela, de que achar a tal Fonte da Juventude não seria a melhor saída. Resolveu que iria queimar os pergaminhos. Iria queimar o mapa da Fonte. Pois nunca conseguiria fazê-los entender. Só queria o bem deles, ela via o que acontecia com Will. Decerto ninguém gostaria de ser eterno. Pelo menos não depois que visse tudo que é importante para si, morrer ou envelhecer ou ceder ao tempo.

Ah...E decerto eles ficariam com raiva dela. Era preciso que convencessem eles de que seria melhor assim.

Problema de que não se convencessem, seria assim e pronto.

Subiu até o convés, já muito mais calma. Olhou para todas aquelas pessoas, que a encaravam esperando uma resposta rápida. Olhou para Dean e viu a confiança que ele depositava nela. Olhou para a irmã e viu que ela aguardava uma resposta de todo o coração. Olhou para Jack e constatou que ele estava radiante com a possibilidade de saber sobre o mapa. Então olhou para Will.

Ele a encarava como se soubesse de certo modo o que ela ia fazer. E assentiu com a cabeça para ela. Poderia ser um gesto de _aconteça o que acontecer estarei ao seu lado. _

"Dean... preciso dos pergaminhos... agora."

Dean foi buscá-los alegremente e ela viu que Jack estava igualmente sorridente. Deus, aquilo a fazia sentir-se tão mal. Os papéis estavam em suas mãos, e ela sentiu-se estremecer de leve, com uma brisa gélida que começava a atingi-la.

"Jack... vou precisar do mapa..."

Jack entregou-lhe o mapa, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ela desviou os olhos dos castanhos dele. O que atraiu o olhar de Dean e Amanda. Amanda logo desviou o olhar para se dirigir até a amurada, e debruçar-se lá, olhando alguns golfinhos. Dean porém começou a fitá-la, como uma dessas máquinas de raio X, através daqueles olhos cinzentos. E logo ela disse:

"è bom que fique com esses papéis...pelo menos por hoje..."

Ela partiu para o Flying Dutchman, acompanhada de Will e Pietro. Dean foi para a sua cabine e assim o fizeram Jack e Amanda. Todos eles sem notar o navio que se aproximava deles.

O Lost Shadow se aproximava assustadoramente rápido dos dois navios. Mas desta vez, sob seu comando, não havia mais o Capitão John Turner ao leme. Em seu lugar, uma mulher, baixinha e de corpo bem delineado por debaixo das roupas masculinas marcadas pelo espartilho. Os cabelos eram compridos e pareciam línguas de fogo, tão vermelhos que eram. Os olhos verdes cintilavam na direção do Pérola Negra.

"Senhorita?" questionava um de seus novos tripulantes, ainda fitando o triangulo recém formado no pescoço da garota.

"Psit...fale baixo...Isso não será um ataque, e sim uma investida para recuperarmos...algo que me pertence, por assim dizer..."

"Perdoe a intromissão, mas poderia dizer?!"

"Os pergaminhos de Hades...e as cartas do guardião que os desvendou..."

Logo um moreno chegou perto dela, e fez um brusco gesto de silêncio em direção ao marujo. No pescoço desse moreno, uma marca em forma de raio. Ele chegou perto da ruiva e perguntou:

"Impertinente, não?"

"Eu diria que sim, Dom, mas será necessário...pelo menos para roubarmos os pergaminhos de Sparrow..."

"Sam...creio que superestima muito o lendário capitão...se o conhecesse como eu o conheço..." o olhar do moreno chamado Dom se voltou para o horizonte. "Sortudo, eu diria. E com um pouco de talento, não vou negar. Mas Sparrow não passa de um pirata bêbado..."

"Que fez mais feitos do que muitos outros dos quais já ouvi falar...Aliás, aqueles que subestimaram o capitão não estão mais vivos para contar a história..."

"A essa hora Jack dorme..."

"Mas e a garota?"

"Que garota?" perguntou Dom, confuso.

"A guardiã do selo de Calypso? E a irmã dela?"

"Estão com eles?"

"Sim, mas não é hora de agir...temos de estudar os pergaminhos antes...Eles devem dizer muito mais do que se pensa..."

O olhar dela se perdeu. Dom fitou-a.

"Já volto...com esses papéis..."

"Mas..."

"Se tem algo que sei, é como Sparrow é super organizado..."

O moreno partiu sob o olhar de censura da ruiva, que rezava aos céus, para que ele voltasse logo.

É claro, com os papéis em mãos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen estava deitada na cama ao lado de Will, ela virada para a parede e ele de barriga para cima. A loira tentava dormir, e o amado ainda pensava no que poderia dizer-lhe sobre a morte de John. Ficava olhando para o teto insistentemente, na procura das palavras certas. E Helen ainda pensava no que iria fazer a respeito do mapa. Quando ela se virou para o lado de Will, foi logo surpreendida pelas mãos do moreno, cujos dedos lhe seguraram o queixo e a outra mão deslizava por seus ombros.

"Len..."

"Sim?!"

"Sei que deve sentir muito...mas não foi sua culpa..." dizia ele, sem encará-la..._ Conte a ele..._ O que será que John queria que ela o contasse?

"Will..eu sei que não...e tem algo que queria lhe dizer..." disse ela, finalmente dirigindo seu belo par de azuis para os castanhos brilhantes do amado.

Will permaneceu calado. Aliás, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Deixou que ela prosseguisse.

"Eu...nunca deixei de te amar...em momento algum...e... bem, se fiquei com John aquele tempo todo...foi...por você, e se não te contei sobre Pietro foi por vocês dois...John estava fora da razão, e tinha o seu coração sob o poder dele...eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer a você..." ela começou a chorar. Ele voltou-se para ela, com um sorriso de gratidão que fez com que ela pensasse que o mundo acabaria naquele instante:

"Eu sei que você nunca deixou de me amar...Sabe por que? Porque eu senti o mesmo..." dizia ele, os dedos deslizando carinhosamente por entre os cabelos loiros dela. "Agora...por favor, não precisa me contar mais nada, se não quiser...e se te magoa, como penso que o faz..."

Ela levou azuis novamente a castanhos:

"Como pode saber?"

"Sinto o que você sente. Sou parte de você, esqueceu?"

Ela manteve-se calada e ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

"Porque meu coração bate junto com o seu."

Após aquelas palavras beijos foram dados e peças de roupas tiradas, até que o casal mais uma vez estivesse unido, sob cobertas, as mãos dadas por dedos entrelaçados e os sonhos flutuando.

O mundo era só deles naquele momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dom adentrou o Pérola, silenciosamente. Não havia ninguém, pelo menos ninguém sóbrio no convés superior. Sem dificuldades ele adentrou a cabine de Sparrow, e logo localizou os mapas e os pergaminhos. Com um sorrisinho ele pegou os documentos, enquanto o capitão dormia tranqüilo agarrado a uma garrafa de rum. Dom ainda deixou um bilhete para Jack.

Saiu do Pérola com a mesma facilidade. E logo voltou ao Lost Shadow, entregando os pergaminhos para Sam:

"Como disse, aqui estão, Srtª Samantha Anderson...".

Os verdes dela se iluminaram de alegria:

"Meus parabéns meu caro Dominic...meus sinceros parabéns..."

Com a mesma velocidade com a qual se aproximou, o Lost Shadow agora partia. Junto com os pergaminhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack foi acordado na manha seguinte pelo filho, claramente aborrecido:

"Onde estão os pergaminhos?"

"Ora, estão sobre minha escrivaninha..."

O mais novo revirou os olhos impaciente:

"Entao vá achá-los você!"

Jack se levantou e caminhou até o móvel, e passou um bom tempo procurando no meio da bagunça, até que reparou no bilhete deixado. Acenou com ele para Dean que fez cara de _Lê logo, droga._

_**Caro Capitão Sparrow...**_

_**Como devo lembrar-lhe, o senhor estava em dívida comigo e minha irmã, a Srtª Samantha Anderson..é claro que como somos velhos amigos decidimos não importuná-lo e pergarmos algo que agora é de Sam por direito. Os Pergaminhos de Hades.**_

_**Lembranças...**_

_**Dominic Anderson.**_

"Maldito..." concluiu o capitão, furioso.

"Concordo" berrou Dean, igualmente enraivecido.

"O que ta acontecendo aqui?" perguntou uma Amanda sonolenta, acordada pelos berros masculinos.

"Jack perdeu os papéis!" berrou Dean

"Não perdi!"

"Perdeu sim!"

"Não perdi não"

"Perdeu sim!"

"Não perdi não!

"Então cadê eles?"

"Calem a boca os dois!" berrou Amanda, assumindo o controle da situação. "O que houve, afinal?!"

"Fomos roubados..." concluiu Jack.

"Você foi roubado, só que roubaram coisas da Len que estavam sob seu cuidado!"

"O que se resume em todos nós fomos roubados!"

"Jack, não acha que se vai ser imortal deve ter um pouco de riscos e diversão antes disso?" perguntou Amanda, chegando mais perto de Jack.

"É algo a pensar, luv..." disse ele, enquanto seus braços já entrelaçavam sua cintura.

Dean deu um pigarro um pouco curto antes de dizer em alto e bom som:

"Vou checar o estoque do porão!"

Deixando os dois a sós. Os castanhos de ambos seguiram Dean escada abaixo, mas quem primeiro se recuperou foi Amanda:

"Quando for imortal, Sr. Sparrow...como pretende passar seu tempo?"

"ora, tenho planos para os primeiros 330 anos..."

Amanda deixou-se abraçar mais pelos braços do capitão. Pelo menos ua vez ela queria poder chamá-lo de meu Capitão.

"E em quanto tempo eu estarei inclusa em seus planos, Jack?!" perguntou ela baixinho, desviando o olhar do dele.

A pergunta pegou o capitão de surpresa, e ele ficou silenciado por alguns momentos. De todas as mulheres que já conhecera, Amanda era a mais forte, e mais geniosa, mas sem dúvida, a mais bem-humorada...Enfim, a mais combinou com ele, por assim dizer. Mas antes que começasse a dizer algo, ela falou:

"Porque não quero que você atrapalhe os meus planos e..."

A mão direita do capitão chegou perto do rosto dela e dedos delicadamente fizeram com que ela se calasse:

'Voce faz parte dos planos de todo o tempo, luv..."

Foi quando ela finalmente sentiu que seus olhos estavam presos aos dele, e seus lábios eram atrídos pelos dele como um imã cuja atração era inevitável.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oiees gente! Penúltimo capítulo, que emoção!**

**Finalmente, depois de muito sufoco, decidi o desfecho da estória, mas que fique claro que não é definitivo, porque ainda vem aí a segunda parte! Eu sei que demorei a postar, mas o meu Beta 1, Thiago tava de castigo por um bom tempo...aliás, ainda ta, mas deu aquela escapada pra dar uma olhadinha aqui. Então, não posso deixar de agradecer a ele e a Larinha, que agora ta betando os meus caps tbm!**

**Reviews:**

_**Lara:**_** Você ainda vai me matar dia desses neh? Eu avisei, avisei q o John era legal, soh vc num acreitou(vc e a torcida do Flamengo toda...)**

_**Taty:**_** eu tbm senti mta pena do Pietro tadinhooo... era o kra q cuidou dele...mas o moleke é maduro, e vai se safar bem!**

_**Ro:**_** sei q vc queria ter acabado com Johnny com suas próprias mãos, mas foi bom assim...**

_**Ieda:**_** Ufa! Três caps seguidos, hem? Q bom q gostou, e mais uma vez eu digo: eu senti mta pena do John sim, e me doeu mto matá-lo, pq ele era de longe quem eu mais amava...aiai...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/Beta 1: Nussa...**

**Depois de mto trabalho esse caps saiu!!! E dessa vez alguém resolveu deixar a pobrezinha da Lara feliz!!! Se a Dora não torce pelo casal Jack e Amanda eu torço e a Lara me apóia!(vice-versa) [betas unidos jamais serão vencidos! Então, finzinho de caps escrito por mim, obrigado por avisar pra eles, Dora!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs Espero q tenham gostado do caps, e assim q a Dora terminar o próximo eu juro q tento betar rápido!!!**

**P/S: Lara, depois eu juro q te add no MSN eh q eu realmente não to entrando mais na net!! ******** bua meu pai me dixou de castigo.**


	34. Final

**Capítulo 34 – Capítulo Final**

Helen abriu os olhos azuis para Will. Ela dormira até aquela hora, com metade do corpo sobre o corpo dele. Olhar para ele não era o suficiente, tampouco sentir sua pele...ah, nada parecia ser suficiente para deixar o coração da pobre moça calmo. Ela olhava para o amado e lhe vinha novamente a ânsia de beijá-lo e novamente se amarem, e assim continuamente.

Não queria que ele abrisse os olhos por enquanto...Aliás, vê-lo dormir era quase uma dádiva. Passeou os dedos carinhosamente pelos cabelos castanhos, do capitão do Flying Dutchman, a sua nova casa. Levantou-se calmamente e se sentou à escrivaninha do capitão, logo depois de ter vestido a blusa que o moreno tirara anteriormente. Pegou papel e pena e pôs-se a escrever, debruçada levemente sobre o trabalho. Mas a impaciência que havia dentro dela era crescente, e agora mesmo com tudo em mãos ela já não sabia o que escreveria...

Foi até um armário, de onde tirou um vestido muito simples, todo branco. Vestiu-o, desta vez sem espartilhos. Penteou os cabelos loiros e ondulados até desembaraçá-los...Logo depois foi até a porta, de onde lançou uma última olhada para Will, estirado na cama de casal, sob os lençóis. O moreno se virara para o outro lado e passara a mão por debaixo do travesseiro, espalhando um pouco mais os cabelos. Ela sorriu docemente e saiu pela porta, subindo direto na direção do convés.

O convés do Flying Dutchman era sempre muito movimentado e Helen parou para prestar atenção nisso nesse exato momento. Bootstrap estava ao leme, enquanto vários marujos estavam empenhados em tarefas diversas. Ela deu uma voltinha bem curta pelo convés do navio, observando alguns detalhes. Depois se voltou para o sogro, que estava aparentemente relaxando de sua tarefa, já que não tinham exatamente coordenadas de para onde seguir. Chegou perto dele, calmamente e começou baixinho:

"Boas condições para navegar, não?" Disse ela, sorrindo um de seus sorrisos estonteantes.

Bill voltou-se para ela um tanto surpreso, mas logo sorriu ao ver criatura tão adorável a falar-lhe tão gentilmente.

"Realmente boas..." começou ele, disfarçando. Logo depois, ainda que sem jeito, ele perguntou:

"Como está meu filho?" A pergunta saiu em um tom um tanto preocupado, e Helen sentiu que isso não era nada bom. Sabia que Bill Turner conhecera Elizabeth Swan na época em que ela e Will estiveram comprometidos.E apesar de saber que já não haviam mais dúvidas de seu amor com Will, ficou pensando se o sogro não preferia a antiga nora à ela.

"Está bem... Eu acho..." sorriu ela, tentando ser o mais simpática o possível. Conhecera o pai de Will em circunstancias não muito favoráveis. Mal acabara de ter largado John, ainda corria para achar os pergaminhos e logo depois veio a morte de Johnny. Tudo o que ele vira fora o seu choro. "Bem, acho que agora as coisas vão melhorar... quero dizer, agora os problemas estão mais resolvidos, então..." ela apertava os nós dos dedos um tanto sem graça, enquanto corava intensamente. "Acho que agora vamos poder ficar mais tranqüilos."

Bill olhava-a de um jeito estranho, que ela não sabia definir se era bom ou mal. Bom, porque Dean não estava ali naquela hora? Ele que era sempre bom pra distinguir esses olhares, não ela. Ela buscou palavras para expressar seus pensamentos:

"Sei que o senhor não deve achar que sou uma boa coisa para o seu filho...Mas por favor, tente entender que ele e meu filho são tudo para mim. Eu..." ela parou um instante para tomar fôlego, mas sem interromper seu monólogo, enquanto passeava a mão pelo cabelo. "sei que o senhor também deve me achar um tanto fraca, mas não leve a mal...eu...estive passando por alguns momentos maus que espero ter superado. Sei que talvez um nunca seja sequer tão boa como Lizzie foi, sei que não tenho a paciência e o raciocínio dela, mas espero amar o seu filho como ela amou, ou talvez mais até. E espero que ele me ame do mesmo jeito, como eu acho que ele me ama." Ela terminou, com um suspiro pesaroso.

Bill apenas sorriu gentilmente antes de dar-lhe um leve tapinha no ombro para acalmar-lhe:

"O que faz com que meu filho goste de você... Não é o fato de você ser melhor ou pior do que Elizabeth um dia foi. Ele a ama pelo que você é agora, e acredite, ele a ama muito... Sei que você não é tão frágil quanto sua aparência delicada sugere..."

A loira levantou os olhos para ele:

"Mas... bem, eu choro toda hora..."

"Nesse caso, eu diria, e sei que meu pai concordaria comigo, é preciso ser muito mais forte para chorar e demonstrar o que se sente do que para se guardar uma fraqueza para si mesma...Minha guerreira..." Disse Will, de surpresa, abraçando-lhe suavemente pelas costas.

"Certíssimo." Sorriu Bootstrap Bill.

Helen olhou para o moreno sorridente, e carinhosamente desvencilhou-se de seus braços, para descer até o quarto de Pietro. O menino dormia tranqüilo envolto nos lençóis, e a mãe apenas observava-o, debruçada sobre a cama enquanto estava ajoelhada a torno do mesmo móvel. Pietro virou-se de lado para ela e sorriu, os olhos tão verdes quanto os da mãe eram azuis abertos como duas esmeraldas, fitando a mãe carinhosamente.

"Quais as novas?"

"Nenhuma...seu pai acabou de acordar...daqui a pouco iremos ver Jack. Tudo bem pra você ou temos outros planos?" sorriu Helen, não só com a boca mas também com os olhos.

"Não, nenhum a não ser pescar... com o papai...Ele me prometeu..."

"E irei cumprir..." afirmou Will adentrando o quarto. "vamos descer próximos a uma ilha, onde Helen poderá passear, a tripulação buscar mantimentos e nós passarmos um tempo juntos. O que acha?"

"Parece ótimo..." disse Len, abraçando-se a Will.

"Tudo o que eu mais quero..." começou Pietro "É passar o tempo com você, papai..."

"Passaremos..." sorriu por fim o moreno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pequena escotilha do Pérola Negra estava aberta, deixando entrar a luz solar no quarto do capitão Jack Sparrow. A cama de lençóis brancos encardidos estava ocupada por dois corpos morenos, cujos cabelos estavam livres e soltos sobre os travesseiros. Cabelos negros espalhados como em uma dança, enquanto os donos de seus cabelos mantinham o semblante tranqüilo.

Por milagre que pareça, Jack já estava acordado, e seus dedos deslizavam pelo rosto tranqüilo de Amanda, que ainda dormia calmamente. O capitão estava virado de barriga para cima, o peitoral nu, e apenas o corpo virado para a companheira, que mantinha seu corpo cobrindo metade do de Jack.

Amanda virou-se para o outro lado, já que a luz do sol estava batendo em seu rosto e incomodando-a. Jack ficou parado, olhando suas costas nuas e esguias, e apenas sorriu, por ter tido uma ótima noite com aquela mulher tão bela e que o prendia de uma forma que ele próprio não compreendia. A morena acordou e virou-se para ele, sussurrando baixinho:

"Já acordado capitão? Acaso não está cansado o suficiente?!" sorriu ela, marota.

"O capitão Sparrow nunca se cansa, luv..."

"Então terei de te provar o contrário..." sussurrou ela, passando para cima dele, enquanto beijava levemente a sua nuca, passando depois para o seu peitoral, como se formando um caminho.

Enquanto Jack fechava os olhos lentamente Amanda sorriu e saiu de cima dele.

"Estou com sede..." e abriu ainda mais o sorriso, aquele que levava Jack à loucura.

O capitão se levantou e enlaçou-a com seus braços pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de si, uma garrafa de rum em sua outra mão.

Entregou-a a ela, ainda que a contragosto. A morena fitou-o com um ar de interessada e perguntou:

"Vai abrir mão de seu precioso companheiro Jack?"

"É uma questão de troca, querida...Pelo que vale mais a pena..."

"Vamos Jack, hora de subirmos ao convés. Não planeja ficar aqui o dia todo não é?" perguntou ela impaciente.

Jack revirou os olhos, também impaciente e murmurou algo como _Mulheres..._ de uma altura que somente ele pudesse escutar. Amanda já estava vestida e subiu primeiro ao convés, dando de cara com Gibbs e Dean, conversando, o velho de pé com sua pequena garrafa de bebida em mãos e o outro sentado se equilibrando na amurada.

"Sobre o que falam?" perguntou ela aos dois, seu tom de voz extremamente alegra.

"Sobre como você e Jack demoraram para sair da cabine..." riu-se Dean.

Ela lançou um olhar de deboche à ele.

Gibbs logo pareceu lembrar-se do que ia falar e principalmente do que estava ali pra fazer, pois logo questionou:

"Agora seguiremos que direção, senhorita?"

Amanda já abria a boca, ligeiramente empolgada com a possibilidade de dar ordens, mas Jack logo interrompeu-a:

"Senhor Gibbs!" começou ele em um tom de voz ligeiramente raivoso "O senhor estava pedindo ordens a ela?"

"Sim capitão, mas..."

"Acaso ela é a Capitã do Pérola Negra?"

"Não, mas eu pensei que..."

"O senhor não deveria pedir ordens ao capitão?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então eu lhe direi as ordens!" disse o capitão, sacando a bússola de dentro da bainha. A agulha ficou passando entre diversos pontos, como sempre. Amanda deu uma olhadela por cima dos ombros de Jack, e logo revirou os olhos. Dean desceu da amurada e foi até o pai.

"Vamos, me de isso aqui..." começou, esticando a mão.

Jack olhou-o com cara de _nem morto_, mas Dean logo prosseguiu:

"vamos, você não consegue decidir o que quer mesmo..."

"As ordens aqui são minhas..."

"E continuarão sendo...apenas as coordenadas serão minhas..."

"O que resume que as ordens serão suas..."

"Mas precisamente..." sorriu Dean, triunfante.

"Nem morto..." afirmou Jack.

"Vamos, os dois!" berrou Amanda. "Me dêem isso aqui!" e tomou a bússola das mãos de Jack. "Bando de inúteis" sussurrou ela de modo que todos puderam escutar e olhá-la indignados.

A agulha seu alguns giros até oscilar entre a exata direção em que estava Jack e algum ponto ao norte. Jack espiou a bússola e logo declarou:

"Seguir para o norte!"

"As ordens deveriam ser minhas, capitão..."

"O fato é que o título de capitão aqui é meu..."

"Então vá para a cama com o seu título!" disse ela, dirigindo-se a outra ponta do navio, imediatamente sendo seguida por Jack.

Dean olhou-os de longe e sorriu.

"Pff...esses dois..."

E depois voltou-se para sua cabine, para analisar as antigas cópias que ele próprio fizera dos 6 primeiros pergaminhos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fim da fic minha gente! Agradecer a todas q me ajudaram até aqui, ao Thi, que escreveu a segunda parte desse caps além de beta-lo, e a Lara, já que esse caps tbm passa pelas mãos dela!**

**O caps especial estará postado dia 4! Não percam, ele e os agradecimentos, ah, a metade dele eh feita pelo Thiago.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Thiago Franquini on!**_** Ah...eu to sem tempo de net!! Pq me cortaram o pc, td bem, eu arranjei um espaço curto para ver as coisas aki!**

**Agradecer a Dora, q me deixou betar, e a Lara, que eh a beta 2 e fez o movimento **_**QUEREMOS AMANDA JACK **_**e eu tava realmente emplogado com isso! A Lara, eu to lendo a sua fic, e logo em breve, eu juro q mandarei reviews!**

**Bjs para todas q acompanharam ateh aki!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	35. Capítulo Especial

**Capítulo Especial – Bastidores de Piratas do Caribe: Os Pergaminhos de Hades**

_**A idéia:**_

Tudo começou em uma tarde de sexta-feira, mas precisamente após a estréia do filme Piratas do Caribe: No fim do mundo. Várias pessoas, mais precisamente 123 pessoas foram ao cinema assisti-lo. Todas estudantes da Escola Técnica estadual Adolpho Bloch. Ao fim da sessão, a revolta: Queremos uma continuação!

A Isadora (ou seja, eu) já nem viaja muito, imagina. Então, voltei para casa com uma idéia fixa: escrever uma continuação. Eu havia começado a ler fics nesse site graças a uma amiga, Tatyana Vargas. Na época, mais precisamente no início do ano, eu me voltaa a leitura de fics do manga Fruits basket. Então, na altura de março, eu já estaa lendo minha primeira fic de Piratas, "O Primeiro Encontro entre Jack e Lorelle", da autora Elisa Machado. Comecei a pensar que não seria má idéia começar a escrever.

Então, no dia seguinte ao filme eu já tinha uma idéia fixa: Começar a minha fic. A primeira coisa que pensei foi: definir personagens.

Dã, todo mundo sabe que o personagem principal do filme é o Jack, e claro, ele tinha que ser um dos meus principais também. Mas um fato que não posso evitar tampouco negar é que desde o primeiro filme eu sou simplesmente apaixonada pelo Will. Ficou claro para mim: os dois seriam os principais.

Isso tudo eu comecei a imaginar na aula de matemática, o que me rendeu um 2 na prova que valia 10. Ignoremos este fato.

O que importa é que eu já tinha adquirido um passaporte maionese...

Ao fim da aula eu não resisti e virei para trás. Contei a idéia para minha amiga Pamella, e ela concordou na hora em ajudar. Aí pensamos, precisamos de uma heroína. Porque nenhuma de nós duas era fã da Lizzie.

E decidimos, que claro, a fic tinha que falar de um trajeto até a Fonte da Juventude. Então, mais uma vez do nada, surgiu a idéia dos pergaminhos, e daí, uma forma de juntar a heroína que iríamos criar com um (ou dois) de nossos protagonistas.

_**Criando os pergaminhos:**_

È, foi difícil. Na hora foi superempolgante, mas depois tivemos que começar a queimar a mufa. E daí ficou claro. Haveriam sete pergaminhos, devido ao fato de 7 ser o número mais poderoso, segundo a magia. E claro, um deles deveria ficar com Will, para haver acordo ente ele e Jack.

Os outros pergaminhos estariam distribuídos. Ainda não tínhamos idéia da nossa heroína, mas era claro que algum pergaminho estaria com ela. E logo veio a idéia de Peter Jackson. E dos pergaminhos estarem com ele, em grande parte.

_**Criando Peter Jackson:**_

Sem erro. Desde o inicio, Peter Jackson seria o nosso vilão, e seria noivo da nossa heroína. De inicio de idéia, Peter seria loiro. Mas eu não sou lá fã dos loiros, portanto ficou moreno mesmo. E para destacar seus olhos resolvemos que seriam verdes mesmo. Verde-esmeralda, em uma cópia descarada dos olhos de Harry Potter.

Peter seria comandante da marinha, como em forma de um empecilho para os nossos protagonistas. Mas também desde o início havia a idéia de ele ser um pirata sem ninguém saber. E a idéia de que ele mataria a Liz.

_**Criando Helen Dawson:**_

Helen foi a segunda personagem a ser criada, e a princípio (mas bem a princípio mesmo, Helen ficaria com o Jack). Mas logo eu tive vontade de deixá-la com Will e assim foi. O nome Helen foi uma escolha quase que imediata, logo após pensarmos que com certeza ela seria loira. Porque eu não gosto dos loiros, mas gosto das loiras.

Giovanna seria o nome de Helen a princípio, mas decidimos que não, já que deveria ser um nome clássico e inglês. Então, o segundo nome que mais gosto (logo depois de Giovanna) era Helen. Faltava o sobrenome.

Nunca fui boa para escolher sobrenomes... então, reconheço, estávamos nós, eu e Pamella a falar sobre Titanic. Daí foi decidido: o sobrenome de Helen seria Dawson, assim como o de Jack, interpretado pelo Leonardo di Caprio.

_**Helen Dawson e o Selo de Calypso:**_

A segunda coisa a pensar foi, como nós duas poderíamos aproximar Helen de Will. Daí veio a idéia da loirinha ser filha de Calypso, como forma de meio que anular a maldição de William. E daí, veio o selo. Que aliás, seria o único, mas como eu sou uma autora imprevisível e indecisa, decidi que Peter também teria um selo, o Selo de Hades. E mais tarde vieram mais idéias, mas isso é só para a próxima fic!

_**Helen e Peter**_

Peter era para ter sido um cara mal, mas eu acabei simpatizando muito com ele e achando que ele não fazia muito o estilo. Então, o que aconteceu foi que eu achei melhor dar um passado fofo a ele e Helen, e que um dia, os dois tenham se amado na mesma intensidade.

_**Criando John Turner**_

Sem dúvida foi o meu personagem preferido, e ninguém sabe como me doeu ter de matá-lo. Na primeira idéia, John seria simplesmente a cópia do pai, inclusive o jeitinho meigo e calmo, e compreensivo. Ou seja, John era um ser super fofo. Desde a primeira vez que tive a imagem formada em minha cabeça ele seria da seguinte forma: parecido com o pai, com alguns traços diferentes, além dos olhos de um verde turvo. O rosto de Johnny foi mudando de acordo com as idéias que fui tendo para ele, pobrezinho.

Como eu já disse antes, eu fiquei muito tocada com o Pete e achei que ele não era um bom vilão (se é que me entendem). Ele era bom demais. (rsrs) e aí com o desenrolar da estória me veio. John era simplesmente o cara, bom filho, compreensivo e generoso. Aquele tipo que não se estressa fácil. Era uma bomba relógio em potencial. E com a morte da mãe eu poderia detoná-la. Então, John virou mesmo o vilão, e eu não posso dizer que ele não teve motivos.

_**Criando Dean**_

Dos personagens que criei, ele acabou virando o xodó de todos. Jeitinho brincalhão e sorridente. Sim, Dean sempre foi assim, desde a primeira idéia que tive dele. Na verdade, ele não tinha tanta importância no primeiro esboço, era para ser só um dos tripulantes do Hades depois que Helen deixasse Will. Mas o jeito dele acabou mostrando que ele viraria um ótimo amigo para ela. Sim, eu discuti com muita gente na escola (eles liam diariamente o que eu escrevia), pois todos achavam que Dean era o perfeito par para ela. Só que Helen amava Will mesmo. E no fim tudo, concordamos que Dean é muito lindo para sofrer.

Aliás, acho que ele é o único nessa fic que não sofreu, não sofre e não pretendo que sofra. Ele e Jack. Talvez seja coisa de família, não sei. Mas acho que eles acabam sendo responsáveis por "manter o controle" uma vez que todos os outros já tiveram alguma crise.

Para criar Dean eu admito que tive uma fonte mesmo de inspiração. Stelios do filme 300, mas conhecido como aquele soldadinho espartano que faz as piadinhas. Ele era tão fofo que jurei que queria um personagem como ele. Acabou vindo Dean.

_**Criando Pietro Turner**_

No início eu achei que seria bem ruim se a Len tivesse um filho. Quer dizer, ela é uma lutadora. Como ela lutaria com uma barriga de grávida?! Daí achei que realmente seria uma pena se a loura não tivesse companhia alguma enquanto o John a mantivesse presa. Foi decidido. Len teria um filho.

Depois disso, outro impasse. Quem seria o pai? Bom, tínhamos quatro possibilidades: Jack, Will, Peter e John. A maior probabilidade em números seria realmente o Johnny ser papai. Mas achamos que seria cruel com ela. Digo, toda vez que ela visse o filho, saberia que era fruto de algo que ela não quis. Então decidimos que o pai seria Will.

Mas como eu já disse antes e novamente repito, eu amava demais o Pete. E daí achei que seria ótimo se Pietro fosse filho de Peter. Mas lembrei que seria injusto com o pobre Will. E cortando meu coração decidi deixar Pietro com o papis Will.

_**Criando Anneliese James**_

Anne seria a personagem que ficaria com Jack. Seria, se não houvessem diversos contratempos na história. E desde que a criei, também com pena da pobre Len sozinha com Johnny, ela seria uma ótima companhia para fofocas e diversão.

_**Criando Amanda Pederlane**_

Posso dizer que não criei Amanda, e que na verdade, Amanda se criou. No início, era para ser uma chata de galochas, que só sabia reclamar. Além de rival de Helen. Em tudo. Mas, achei que ela não podia ser só mais uma vilãzinha de novela mexicana, daí ela foi se tornando legal e popular... até que...acabou conquistando todos, inclusive Jack!

_**Agradecimentos Especiais**_

**Dark Soffie, Roxane Norris, Capn' Lara(minha beta 2)Druckgeister, Pamella, Thiago Franquini(meu beta 1), Ieda, Carlinha Turner, Gabriel Manes, e todos aqueles que direta ou indiretamente ajudaram com a fic!**

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Olááá: Quem tá postando esse cap. hoje é a Larete aquii o/

Meu Deus, preciso dizer que amei esse cap. especial:D Se vocês não tiverem gostado, eu meto a bala em todo muundo:D Mas acho que não precisarei fazer isso, esse cap. foi bem esclarecedor e...

Ah, tô morrendo de pressa e tenho que postar logo. o/ então, só dizer que essa fanfic é MARAVILHOSA, que a Dora vai fazer a nossa segunda temporada (Amanda e Jack juntos na próxima, que feliiiz! Por isso que fazer campanha é dez) e quetodos estejam aqui deixando sua marquinha na próxima parte da história. :D porque pelo menos eu, vou estar :)

Beiiijo apressado da Lara ;x

P.S.: Thiago, eu te adicionei no msn. Só falta me aceitar :D


End file.
